Days Have Passed
by eyecanread
Summary: Kagome is a powerful priestess and her own woman, but things begin to change when she meets the enigmatic Lord of the West again.
1. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write a Sesshomaru/Kagome love story epic, it just sort of came to me. I guess my muses really like this couple. I'd have to say I agree. Of the Sesshomaru/Kagome stories I've written I think this is my favorite. I may post the others some day (maybe, when I get them typed up).**

* * *

Days Have Passed

* * *

Meeting Again

Kagome walked unhurriedly but with purpose as she traversed the dusty road. There was once a time when she never would have dreamed of wandering this far from home. She chuckled at the thought. Home. That word used to mean something completely different to her than it did now.

It was a beautiful day, sun shining through the trees, birds singing, she couldn't have asked for better. This wasn't a stroll for fun though, she'd been summoned by a village in this area needing her services.

After the death of Naraku and the healing of the Jewel of Four Souls her fame as a priestess, healer, and purifier spread far and wide. The village she was headed towards was in a location she'd not been to for some time.

She paused when she came to an open meadow and stood in the middle, then set down the basket she'd been carrying. She had passed the border into the western lands a few minutes prior and there were respects to be paid. She let her aura's concealment slip for a moment to announce her presence.

She could feel smaller demons nearby scurry away but she wasn't concerned about them, it was the big ones you had to worry about. In fact there was one in particular that she wanted to alert.

It wasn't long before she felt that familiar aura approaching. She smiled and stood tall to greet him.

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the meadow to get a good look at this creature who's power had summoned him. She was a priestess, that much was clear, greater in power than he'd ever run across. He was startled a bit when he realized he recognized her. She was similar in appearance to the dead one his half-brother pined over.

He approached and gave her a subtle sniff as he did. No, it wasn't the dead one, it was the other one, the miko who used to dress like a harlot. Now she was wearing the traditional priestess garb, her bow and arrows slung over one shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome bowed low in respect.

"Miko, you are different."

She smiled a little as she straightened back up. "It's been ten years, I've aged."

It wasn't that. In fact she didn't appear a day older than the last time he'd seen her. ' _Curious,_ ' he thought, ' _humans age faster than this, do they not?_ ' "This Sesshomaru was referring to your power and your form of dress."

She glanced down at her formal miko garb. "Yes, well, my old clothes became tattered rags and since I was unable to get replacements I decided to dress the part for my calling and occupation." She looked at him slyly. "Do you approve?" He made a noncommittal noise but she took it as a compliment and she smiled again.

"Why are you here?" Ever to the point, or was he simply trying to change the subject?

"I don't wish to disturb you, my lord, but I need passage through your land so I thought it best to gain your permission." She bowed her head in reverence again.

He liked her submission and shows of honor to him. "This one will grant it."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She picked up the basket she'd set down, and with a nod to him, she started on her way again.

A few steps later she was surprised to feel him following her. She chose to ignore it, he may simply have business in this area, she tried not to let it make her self conscious. She started to hum a tune to calm her nerves.

Though the last time she'd seen him they weren't enemies they weren't exactly friends either. His great power had only grown and he was a being to be reckoned with. His presence didn't engender a sense of calm. Even now she knew his true power was being withheld but she could feel what he did exhibit wash over her.

They'd gone another mile and she'd begun to wonder what his deal was. He'd never been a talkative demon so she wasn't sure he'd tell her even if she asked but she _was_ curious as to why he continued to follow her. She was nearly shocked out of her sandals a moment later when he spoke.

"Where is my half brother?" He had been surprised to see she was unattended. There was a time not long ago she'd appeared rather dependent on those she traveled with. Her power seemed to have reached a higher and more controlled level, he could see she was less flighty or scared of everything, but still they had seemed inseparable.

"I don't rightly know, m' lord. I suppose he's at home in his village."

Sesshomaru was baffled, there was much in that statement that needed clarification. He waited, seeing if she would continue – he remembered her as one who tended to ramble. He was annoyed when she once again held her silence. "Is he well?" He hated how that sounded and almost winced when she turned to look at him with a raised brow. Thankfully, she didn't comment on his apparent concern. Truthfully it was merely an inquiry as to the reason for his absence from her side.

"As far as I know," she admitted. "I haven't seen him in several months."

More interesting news.

Kagome had questions of her own and since he seemed in a talkative mood she pressed on. Though she avoided the harder questions, opting to give him an easier topic. "Do you see Rin much these days?" Kagome had heard about the girl's wedding a couple of years back, though she hadn't been able to attend.

He was silent for several minutes and she wondered if he were going to respond.

"I do not."

She frowned, there wasn't anything she could glean from his response, she couldn't tell if he were upset or glad about it. He of course didn't elaborate and she wasn't comfortable inquiring further. She was surprised again when he asked another question.

"What of your kit?"

She blinked, "Shippo? He's well. He joined a fox-demon school to learn the ways of his clan. I miss him but he sends me correspondence from time to time."

He watched sadness and loneliness wash over her face for a moment before her smile returned.

She'd caught onto his line of questioning, so saved him the further trouble of asking. "Sango, the demon slayer, and Miroku the monk got married not long after Naraku's demise. They are rebuilding the Slayer village. They have five children and another on the way." She chuckled. "So far they're all girls – much to Miroku's consternation. He informed Sango that they would try until he got a son." She laughed. "Just a secret between us, I already know she's having a boy, which will make them both happy."

Sesshomaru was amused by the thought of the monk surrounded by females, and intrigued at the power of this miko to know the sex of a child prior to birth.

Silence fell again as they continued but now it was much more comfortable in Kagome's opinion. They had gone another few minutes in silence as Kagome thought about her friends. She didn't get to see them as much these days. She missed them but she had enjoyed getting to know herself the last few years. She'd grown as a self-reliant person, a woman she knew her mother would be proud of.

There were days she missed her mother, grandfather and even her little brother, Sota. She knew she would never see them again and had made her peace with that, but it didn't make the ache any less. They say time heals all wounds. That wasn't true, you simply learn how to work around the gaping holes and it becomes part of you. The pain remains.

"What of you, priestess?"

His question shocked her out of her musings again and her mouth opened and closed silently as she pondered the question. Telling about herself hadn't crossed her mind for a couple of reasons: honestly she wasn't sure why he'd care, he could see she was well enough, also it didn't seem interesting to her to talk about.

She glanced at him to discern his interest but his expression stayed the same as always. She shrugged, "I... I've been fine. I have a small hut near Keade's village, but honestly I'm not there much these days. I travel a lot."

He grunted but didn't inquire on that further.

She looked up at the sun to gauge the time, it was almost midday and time for lunch. She hesitated on what to do, her chaperone might not like this delay in his day. She took a deep breath then stopped in the path, turning towards him. She gave him a little bow. "I beg your pardon, Lord Sesshomaru but would you mind if we take a short break?"

He was curious, she didn't seem fatigued in the slightest. Another difference about her, before he'd witnessed her physical weakness and subsequent whining in the past.

"I'm hungry and I..." she looked down for a moment, "I don't wish to detain you if you have somewhere else to be."

He watched her as she found a rock to sit on. Why was he lingering? True, he _did_ have things to take care of but they could be dealt with later. Right now he had far too many questions swirling in his head. He figured the longer he was with this woman he may be able to deduce the answers. So far it was not proceeding as he hoped.

She took his sitting down nearby as an allowance of the time-out, no matter how much his behavior was confusing her. She tried to put that out of her mind as she rested in the cool shade of a tree and unwrapped a small bundle tucked into her robes.

Sesshomaru smelled the smoky tang of fish and also bread. He would never understand the human fascination with searing the flesh before consumption. It was repulsing.

She glanced at him sheepishly. "I would offer you some but I know you don't eat human food." He nodded that she was correct so she started eating. She couldn't figure this demon out, in the past he'd practically ran from them once their mutual goals were met, not wanting to be in their presence any longer than necessary. Maybe he'd softened towards humans in the last ten years, anything was possible. She finished quickly, put the remaining food away, and was ready to go again. She stood and glanced at him and he seemed lost in thought. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "My lord?"

He snapped his gaze to hers and stood fluidly to join her. She scrunched her forehead, wondering if he were alright. They continued down the path, again in silence, each wondering about the other.

"Are things well in your lands?" she asked softly.

He hummed a note of contemplation. "All is well, we are in a time of relative peace."

She smiled to herself at his description, knowing history referred to this time as the Warring States Era. "And you?" she shot him a glance. "How are you doing?"

He took much more time to answer that one. "This Sesshomaru is well." He wondered why she asked, did he appear unwell?

She shook her head. "Are you lonely now that Rin has a home of her own?" she bit her lip at the boldness of her own question.

"There is security in being alone."

His low, quick, response was not what she was expecting and a shiver of recognition flashed through her. It made her heart ache. When she was younger she might not have understood, but now it resonated deeply within her. She knew too well the responsibilities of great power, it's a lonely road. If no one were with you, no one could hurt you, or be hurt by association.

She wanted to take his hand in hers and reassure him that she understood, but she didn't dare. Instead she nodded to him in silence.

#~#

Only two more hours and they came to the edge of the village. The two paused at the crest of a hill to observe the seemingly peaceful hamlet. Kagome inhaled a deep breath and took a few steps towards the village before she noticed her companion had paused where he was. She stopped and faced him, a question on her face.

"It would be best if This Sesshomaru remained here."

She was baffled. She should have expected his not wanting to go into the village – check the not-improved-with-most-people box – but that he would wait for her? He was weirding her out a bit. Despite her thoughts she bowed shortly in acceptance and headed down.

The village elders had been alerted to her appearance on the hill so some of the men came out to meet her.

"Welcome, venerated Shikon Priestess. You honor us with your presence." They gave her a deep bow.

She was now more used to the respect most gave her, it didn't make her blush and become flustered like it once did. Though she still thought herself unworthy of such praise, she'd long ago stopped trying to dissuade them. It was usually a practice in futility on her part anyway.

"Is your companion going to join us?" The head elder asked with a crinkly grin.

"My companion?"

"Yes, the one in white," he motioned to the hill.

"Ah," the light went on. "No, he's more comfortable surveying from a distance."

The elderly man frowned briefly then his smile returned. She was quickly ushered to the meeting hall. The town had been missing food from their stores for several months, then a few weeks ago it escalated to the disappearance of livestock. That was when they had called for her services. They were positive the thief or thieves were demons due to their seeming ability to walk through walls. They had set traps and set up extra guards but no one had seen or heard anything. They were in fear that their lives might be in danger next and she had to agree things seemed to be heading in that direction.

As she'd been traveling the demon had become emboldened by its prior successes and had "shown" itself. It still only came at night and they still didn't get a clear visual on it but everyone was understandably frightened. She inquired as to which direction it had come from but no one seemed to know.

Kagome was about to suggest she patrol on her own tonight when there was a scream from the other side of the village. She jumped up with the younger men and rushed to see what was going on. They had to plow through the throng who were running, screaming, away.

They came around a corner and paused at the scene before them. A child was floating, suspended in mid-air by something invisible. The child was clawing at the air in front of his neck but was rapidly losing consciousness.

Kagome snatched an arrow from her quiver and it was set in her bow in a flash. She wasn't sure where to aim and with the child in the line of fire she hesitated.

A dark chuckle emanated from near the child. "Priestess, having trouble aiming?"

She glowered, "Let the boy _go_!"she demanded. She stood still and never let her stance waver for a second.

The laugh came again. "I think I shall keep this tasty morsel."

She took a deep breath and let half of it out slowly, readying to fire. Then she noticed a movement off the side, one of the village men was trying to sneak up from the monsters back. She could see disaster in the making. "No! Stop!" but it was too late and the man attacked.

The demon saw the man and swatted him away easily. Kagome took the distraction to charge the demon. She gripped her arrow like a dagger and plunged it near the child's neck. The demon screamed at the pain inflicted from the holy-power charged arrow, dropping the child. Kagome caught the unconscious boy before he hit the ground and she skidded away.

She looked up to see the demon waver into focus briefly. It was smooth-skinned, gray in color with darker black stripes marking its muscles and along the crown of its head. Unlike most demons it was naked, not even wearing armor. As soon as it was there it was gone. The only evidence of its leaving were its screams as it ran from the village.

Kagome was breathing heavy but was rapidly recovering from the rush of adrenaline. She looked down at the boy in her arms and smoothed his hair out of his face, then felt for his pulse. It was weak but present and he was breathing. She put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. Some of her power flowed into the boy and he woke with a gasp. Kagome smiled and stood, then handed the boy to one of the nearby men.

Another of the men looked at her in awe. "Priestess, that was amazing, what you did. How can we ever repay you?"

She grimaced a smile and pushed through the growing crowd to the other injured man. "Don't thank me just yet. This is far from over." She bent over the man who'd been thrown, checking for injuries. He was winded and his arm was broken.

"But you scared the demon away!" the man insisted.

She glanced at him, shaking her head. "I startled him, nothing more. He'll be back." She set the injured man's arm and healed him as much as she could but his arm would still need a couple of months. She stood up and brushed herself off, then looked around. She was surrounded by the expectant faces of the villagers. She mentally sighed, just once she'd like to go to a town where _they_ could come up with a plan themselves. It was days like this that she missed Miroku. "Lets go back and talk to the elders," she said and headed off without waiting for a reply.

When they met back up she sat quietly as the men had a rousing discussion on what happened. Descriptions of the creature and events varied, but all that was said worked to further put the elders on edge. Finally the headman silenced everyone and focused on the miko. "Priestess, what are your thoughts on this matter?"

She took a deep breath. "This is definitely a tricky demon. I don't recall one like this before in my travels," she held her chin in thought. "I was going to patrol tonight but I think it would be wiser if we gather everyone to a central location. Children in the center, adults surrounding, we'll have rotating guards, consisting of both men _and_ women, so no one gets overly fatigued."

Kagome stood and moved her quiver back onto her shoulder. "I will look for the demon, we know which direction he went, with luck I'll find its home."

She turned towards the door and though the men parted to let her by they all protested her going out of the village. 'My lady, you can _not_ do this by yourself!' or 'Let me go with you,' was heard from several men.

Kagome walked out, followed by all inside. "This is what you called me for," she reminded them. "I will be fine." She held up her hand to silence their further protestations. "Please prepare like I said. I'll be back shortly after dark." The Priestess bowed to them and they all grudgingly quieted and bowed back. She smiled warmly and headed out of the village.

In years past she had relied on InuYasha's nose to track but even while they were still traveling together she'd asked Sango to teach her proper tracking, when it became apparent she couldn't rely on heightened senses all the time. Such was the case with this demon, she realized that when it was invisible she couldn't sense it. She was sure that she would be able to recognize its signature if he became visible but she couldn't hold out a hope of that happening.

She chewed her lip as she got further from the village, the trail was becoming fainter and harder to spot. She paused mid-trail and shut her eyes, she let her own aura out and was able to feel past the rocks and trees. There was a shadow in her senses and she focused on that. It was a ways ahead but she was sure it was what she was looking for.

She pulled her aura back and opened her eyes. She squeaked in surprise to be met by a pair of golden eyes. "Sess... Lord Sesshomaru, you startled me."

He cast his glance from side to side. "Are you in danger?"

She could have smacked her forehead, of course he would think she was calling him again. She hid her pleased smile that he would respond without thought. "Not immediately, no. I was stretching my senses to track the demon who has been attacking the village." She wondered how she'd become so used to his aura again that she could so easily overlook it.

His posture became less tense and his hand slid from the hilt of Bakusaiga. "Than This Sesshomaru will leave you to it."

She dipped her head and walked past him, she'd gone some distance before she glanced back. Sesshomaru was still standing where she left him but he'd turned to watch her. She gave him a small smile and he seemed to stiffen, then he was gone. She shook her head and continued on.

There was a dip in the path as it passed between some rocky crags. She noticed caves – some natural, some hewn – dotting the rock face. She could still feel the subtle void at the edge of her senses and she followed that non-feeling. She stopped at a cave opening which was slightly larger than the others and she reached out to touch the rock. That same cold, non-feeling cloaked that whole area. She looked up and judged the time, made a little harder because of her position in the hollow. She knew she didn't have time to confront this demon before it was fully dark, something she didn't relish, besides she'd promised the villagers she'd be back before dark. She sighed and headed back.

It seemed to take longer to get back but she was up to it. She almost expected Sesshomaru would be back in the place she'd left him but felt a sense of let-down when he wasn't. She shook her head at her own foolishness.

She was minutes from the outskirts of the village when she was met by several of the men with lanterns, as the sun had just set and the light was waning. "Priestess," several cried as she came into view. "Are you well? Unharmed?"

She laughed, that was one thing that never ceased to amuse her; how the men of this era thought women were weak and prone to death, even though they had ample examples to the contrary. "I'm fine. Lets get to the group."

They moved to the center of the village where all of the people were gathered. She was pleased they'd followed her directions completely. She took some time going around and comforting the children, which in turn put some of the adults more at ease. There as no reason to act stressed because it would wind the others up and that could get people killed.

As she sat and ate some food she again thought of how she took all this strangeness in stride. Even when she first fell down the well, being attacked by a centipede demon, and meeting a dog eared half-demon all may have been frightening but never strange and other-worldly to her. Maybe it was all her grandfather's stories, she'd grown up hearing about demons all her life. She may not have truly believed but at least it was familiar. She'd come here and had dealt with situation after situation with relative ease. Maybe it was her past lives whispering in her head, preparing her for this eventual outcome. Though things continued to never go the way she expected she was still able to remain calm. Maybe it was simply her personality. She didn't know but she was thankful for whatever it was, she was sure she'd be a wreck by now if it weren't for it.

The night was nearing its midpoint and a few of the men and women were standing guard. They had rotated shifts every so often to fight fatigue. Kagome stayed awake, alert to any danger, she paced an arch around the people.

They only had to wait a few minutes more before there was a crash on the cave side of the village. More of the people woke up, mostly fearful, but Kagome stayed still, listening and attentive. The only reaction she gave was her hand tightening on her bow.

The sounds became closer and most of the people huddled behind her. They couldn't see anything until a wall in a nearby building exploded. People screamed and ran in the opposite direction. "Stay together! Stay with me!" Kagome barked, halting their steps. They slunk back and huddled together.

She turned her focus back to the ruckus in front of her. "Demon!" she called to the one she knew was there. "Demon, what do you want? Why do you attack this village?"

Everything went still and quiet, even the village children were silent. Suddenly they heard a deep chuckling. An outline of a tall creature wavered in front of them then slowly filled in, revealing the demon. He continued to chuckle as he stood a couple of yards away.

"What do I want, priestess?" He swayed back and forth as he seemed to debate the answer. He grinned wide, "I want them to die like the food they are!" He lunged, Kagome raised her arrow but didn't let it fly. The demon had only gone half the distance between them when he hit an invisible wall. Power radiated from the hit and arched over the people of the village, encompassing them in a dome. "A barrier?" the creature shrieked as he reeled back.

Kagome lessened her stance but didn't speak.

"You, little bitch!" he screamed as he banged his fist on her barrier but hissed, pulling back a smoking limb. "You will pay for this, priestess! You can't stay here forever and protect them!" With that he disappeared and fled.

There was a pregnant pause of silence then the people burst out in cheers. Two of the men lifted Kagome on their shoulders and paraded her into the crowd. She smiled tightly in response, she knew this wasn't the time for celebration but she wouldn't deny them their peace of mind. After they'd celebrated some they calmed down and set her on her feet once more. She sent them all off to bed but refused one herself.

She stood watch the rest of the night, when the sun lightened the tree line she took a shaky breath. It was only a few minutes later women came offering her a warm meal which she gladly accepted. She sat and ate, feeling less tense than she had all night. When she'd finished with her meal she quickly met with the elders, then decided to take a couple hour nap in preparation for what she had to do later that day. She was offered the bed of the head elder himself and she humbly accepted. As soon as she lay down she was asleep.

A few hours later Kagome roused, much more rested and clear-headed. She told the elders her plan and they protested as expected. It took quite a few assurances to get them to let her go on the self-appointed mission by herself.

They were still protesting as she gathered her supplies. She knew it was going to be hard to get out of the village alone but she didn't want to endanger them unduly by taking any of them along. She gathered as many arrows as would fit in her quiver and strapped a dagger to her belt.

She headed to the edge of the village with a majority of the people following her. She was thankful they all stopped at the edge of the village as she proceeded out, so she turned and spoke a short blessing over them. The entirety of the people bowed to her and she was touched by the show, and returned the gesture.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out to steady herself as she turned to head to the cliffs again. She was barely out of sight of the people when she felt a presence very near to her. She halted in her tracks to get a bead on what it was. She let out the breath she'd been holding in relief when she recognized the aura. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stepped out in front of her from behind a boulder, his normal stoic appearance in place. "Your plan will fail."

She flinched but held back her sharp retort. "What do you know of my plan?" she bit out.

He was non-pulsed by her ire. "You intend to face the demon in its den by yourself."

She nodded and started to walk again. "I do."

He turned as she passed him so he could follow her. "Do you seek your demise, Priestess?"

She surprised him by laughing. "No, not at all. Never seek, only assume every day holds that possibility. Don't concern yourself about my well-being. I have a plan."

He was silent for a minute and she glanced at his contemplative figure. She wasn't sure why she felt the need but she decided to fill him in. "My arrows render the demon visible and my powers are painful to it, I will pin it down then purify it. I know, easier said than done but I'm confident. This isn't my first day on the job."

He was well aware she had faced worse in her time, but she had been with the others then. True, he had no idea what had transpired in the interim of their meetings but it still seemed needlessly reckless.

She wondered if he merely cared that she might die on his lands and thereby be blamed. That didn't comfort her much but she supposed she would take what she could get. "If you are worried about me feel free to assist."

For a split second he looked like he was sucking on a lemon, and a small growl escaped. "This Sesshomaru cares not what you do with your life." Despite his words he continued to follow her.

She hid an amused smile, what was it with these brothers? All bluster and prickles but willing to help nonetheless.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the weird cut off there. When I write I write straight through and it's sometimes hard picking places to break for chapters. Sometimes they end up awkward like this one.**

 **If you are reading this long after the story is fully posted, then no worries.**

* * *

 **Okay, don't shoot me. I wanted to post this chapter as a test to see if it would be received with any interest. It will be _some_ _time_ before I post any more but I just wanted to wet appetites, so to speak. If no one reads this but me at least my muse will be sated. Thank you.**


	2. Frustration – Sesshomaru's View

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: Once again, don't kill me... This isn't a real chapter. Sorry!**

 **In this you will have events at the village from Sesshomaru's perspective. I don't usually do this but it wouldn't leave me alone, and because I worked on it so much I didn't want it to go to waste.**

* * *

Frustration – Sesshomaru's View

* * *

The two travelers paused at the crest of a hill to observe the seemingly peaceful hamlet below them. Kagome inhaled a deep breath and took a few steps towards the village before she noticed her companion had paused where he was. She stopped and faced him, a question on her face.

"It would be best if This Sesshomaru remained here," he said without really looking at her.

She bowed shortly in acceptance and headed down. He watched her as she was greeted by some of the villagers. When Kagome went into the house to meet with the headmen of the village Sesshomaru huffed a breath. He decided this may take some time so he sat in the cool shade of a nearby tree. He had a good vantage point with which to view the whole of the town.

He wasn't sure why he stayed. Curiosity? Protection of this female? True he wouldn't want the hassle that would come if harm were to befall her, but what did that matter to him? He had dealt with worse things than his younger brother's ire. Perhaps it was boredom. There were very few things that interested him these days. With his increase in power there were not many he could fight against to test his metal, at least any that proved to be even a slight challenge. This woman _did_ intrigue him, perhaps she was strong enough to pit himself against.

It was only a few minutes later that he sensed something not right below him. His eyes scanned the village but he could see nothing, nor could he pinpoint a location of trouble. There was just something... it niggled at the edge of his senses.

Then a scream reached his sensitive hearing. His eyes snapped to the source and he could make out some sort of disturbance on the far side of the village. He saw Kagome dash back out of the hut and run towards the goings-on. He still couldn't see anything and all he could sense was the fear of the villagers.

When Kagome reached the location he waited to see how she would handle things as he watched the whole episode unfold. It seemed a stand-off at first but he was amazed when he saw her charge the invisible attacker to rescue the boy. He'd never known her to be quite so proactive in a fight. He found he approved. When it was all over and she was headed back to the elder's hut he realized at some point in the ordeal he'd stood up. Not only that, his hand now rested firmly on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

He immediately lowered his hand and relaxed his stance. He huffed at his own reaction, but brushed it off as a natural response to witnessing an altercation.

He resumed sitting and soon his mind began to wander, back to what it had been like to travel with his brother's party. Most of the time he'd spent with them he'd focused on the annoying nature of his younger sibling. He had very little time for human concerns and even less for his brother's foul mouth.

He had often wondered at why this odd accumulation of individuals would gravitated towards each other. They fought frequently – mostly at the instigation of InuYasha's mouth – and though they seemed fond of each other it was a mystery how they didn't end up killing one another.

He'd never felt wholly comfortable in his brother's group and not for the reason's they would have thought. He was not fond of humans that was true, but it was also that he didn't consider them his friends. They were easy allies that brought their own unique talents to a fight. It was merely logically strategic for the time. When they had defeated the dark hanyu it was time to get on with his own life. He had no real attachments to them.

He had thought little of the young priestess in those days. Not that he despised her, just he simply didn't think about her at all. The only consideration he'd given her was as a bargaining chip against his obviously infatuated half-brother.

 _'What has happened between the two of them'_ , he pondered. He had been sure that InuYasha would claim the woman after Naraku's destruction. It was perplexing, they appeared distant now. He almost wished she was as chatty as she had once been so she would supply the answer. Distastefully, he may have to track his sibling down to get the answers he sought.

He was startled out of his musings by a blast of her power. He was at once on his feet headed to the edge of the village. He was cautious on his approach but stopped right in front of her still form. He tried to ascertain if she were hurt but she didn't seem to be.

He watched as she pulled her aura back and opened her eyes. Her squeak of surprise bespoke that she wasn't expecting his presence and possibly discounted his aura as a threat. He would have to ponder that.

"Sess... Lord Sesshomaru, you startled me."

He cast his glance from side to side. "Are you in danger?"

He thought he saw her smile briefly. "Not immediately, no. I was stretching my senses to track the demon who has been attacking the village."

His posture became less tense and his hand slid from the hilt of Bakusaiga, where _again_ it had unconsciously drifted. "Than This Sesshomaru will leave you to it."

She dipped her head and walked past him, his eyes following her. She'd gone some distance before she glanced back and caught him staring. She gave him a small smile and he stiffened, in an embarrassed huff he took off. He made it back to the shade of the tree in a flash, he stood there staring but not really seeing the rough bark. His behavior of late was really starting to be of concern to him.

Perhaps if he left now this would all pass into memory and he could stop whatever was going on before it could start. That seemed logical.

He touched the tree with the palm of his hand. Something held him near her, he snarled, primal and vicious. This could not be borne! His hand tightened into a fist, marring the bark with his claws as if it were no more than rice paper.

Stepping one foot in front of the other he gave the village not a single glance back, a few feet further and he broke into a run. He was no more than a blur to those who may have looked.

#~~#

Sesshomaru didn't slow even when night descended. He had no destination, or really any direction, he just felt the overwhelming desire to go. Away, always away.

There was another voice within him, smaller, less distinct, telling him he needed to go back. That was why he still ran. Even he didn't know what would happen if he stopped.

It was nearing the middle of the night when he felt it on the edge of his senses. It pulled him to a stop instantly. With no thought he turned the way he'd come, sniffing the air and reaching out with his aura.

It was her. She wasn't calling him or even projecting her aura. This was different she was... he had a hard time defining it... _protection_.

This time he didn't run, no, he had to move faster than that. This time he compressed himself and flew as a ball of light.

He reached the hill overlooking the village in record time, instantly assessing the situation. It appeared as the entirety of the village's inhabitants were gathered in the center of the town. They seemed huddled behind the priestess, herself unmoving and strong.

Sesshomaru dashed his eyes around to gather what was going on and saw the dust still flying from a nearby destroyed building. He felt that same tingling at the edge of his senses, the demon was down there.

He heard Kagome's voice as she called out to the demon about his intentions and the responding laugh of the demon. Sesshomaru knew this wasn't going to end well. Why had this foolish woman gathered everyone in one place? Did she wish to hasten their demise?

He saw the now visible demon charge the group and the lord took an unconscious step towards them. Sesshomaru halted in his tracks as the demon below him struck a barrier. The demon lord was awestruck at the immensity of size and power the barrier displayed. He stared at the little priestess as she faced the other demon. She was amazingly strong, deceptively so. Had she always contained this power? He was sure she had not. He swallowed things down he wished not to think about.

The fight quickly dissipated after that and the villagers went back to their homes. The miko remained vigilant throughout the rest of the night, finally retiring at dawn. The demon lord took up his place again under the now marred tree. He contemplated what her next move might be, disturbed by the options he was coming up with.

By the time she woke several hours later he was positive he knew what her course of action was going to be. He did not approve, so when she left the village and headed towards the cliffs again, he was there to meet her.

She paused in her tracks and let out a relieved breath at recognizing his presence. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stepped out in front of her from behind a boulder, his normal stoic appearance in place. "Your plan will fail."

* * *

 **A/N: This will be the _only_ chapter like this in the story so you don't have to worry about more back-tracking rambles! ^_^**

 ****The next chapter will resume where chapter one left off. I'm sorry if Sesshomaru seemed a little OOC in this but it sets up his character for later.****


	3. The Cave and The Citadel

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: Now we join our previously running storyline. I told you I'd have another chapter out before the end of the year. By the way the cover image of Sesshomaru was drawn by me. Come visit my deviantArt page, I'm dragonstar10.**

* * *

The Cave and The Citadel

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way to the caves she'd scouted before, both intent on the task ahead. When they reached the opening to the largest cave Kagome paused and let out her aura.

Sesshomaru shivered, he'd not been in this close of proximity to her when she'd done that before. Her power was enticing. He may not admit it to anyone but it's vastness rivaled his own. He nearly licked his lips, but he did growl low, his lip curling and exposing his fangs. Fortunately for him it wasn't loud enough to be noticed by her weak human hearing. He forced his own yoki down as it surfaced in response.

"This one," Kagome pointed to the nearest cave and proceeded in. She paused to glance back at the lord's still form. "Coming?" she inquired with her hands on her hips.

At that he shot her a severe scowl that would send most creatures running for their lives. She smiled in mock pleasantness and continued in without comment.

They proceeded carefully, not sure what to expect. The further from the entrance the harder it was for Kagome to see. She was sure her companion was fine but more than once she'd stumbled on a rock. "I wish now I'd brought a torch," she mumbled.

She heard a rustling then a ripping sound to her side and she startled at the abrupt noise. Suddenly there was a blaze of light that left her squinting for a moment. When she'd adjusted she could see Sesshomaru holding a root in one hand, obviously pulled from the cave wall to make into a torch, and The Staff of Two Heads in the other. Now that the root had successfully caught fire he tucked the staff back in his robes. She nodded her thanks and they continued on.

After a few minutes she glanced at him. "So. I thought Jaken carried that staff." He grunted but didn't comment further. She huffed, so much for the subtle approach. "Is Jaken still... with you?" She hesitated to ask, not sure how to go about it.

"Jaken is loyal," he bit back, offended she would think otherwise.

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Is he well? I remember a time when he hated to be away from your side."

Sesshomaru paused before answering, it wasn't his practice to gossip about others. He supposed that since she knew his servant, and for some reason seemed to genuinely care, he could at least inform her. "Jaken has been with the family since my grandsire's time."

Kagome had no idea how long that was but considering Sesshomaru's age it boggled her mind to think about it.

"With the evil hanyu gone This Sesshomaru patrols less, there is less need. Jaken is... feeling his age. It is harder for him to accompany me."

Kagome never had a great love for the imp demon but she also had sympathy for his situation, she knew how much Jaken loved Sesshomaru, it must kill him to have to stay home.

The demon lord glanced at the quiet miko, she had an expression of sympathy and understanding. Her capacity for concern never ceased to amaze him.

They fell into silence as they went deeper. They came around a bend in the tunnel and it opened into a large cavern, they both froze, tensing up a few steps in. "My lord," she hissed, alerting him to what she felt.

He grunted a response as he sniffed the air. There was a dank feeling in the space, not a specific aura but a general creepy feeling permeated.

Kagome set an arrow as she scanned the room, if Sesshomaru were tensing up she knew she wasn't imagining things.

Sesshomaru saw a pile of roots and branches off to the side so he tossed their makeshift torch onto it, lighting the room more fully. They still couldn't see anything but rocks and twigs but they knew they were in the right place.

There was a low chuckle from the far side of the cavern making both of the hunters snap their attentions in that direction. "Priestess, you saved me the trouble of tracking you down to eat you, instead you deliver yourself into my home! And you brought dessert as well, how thoughtful."

Calmly drawing his sword was Sesshomaru's only response as he stared in the direction of the voice. Kagome drew back and aimed in that direction as well. "It's you I've come to kill. You can't go threatening innocent lives. Turn away from this, no one has gotten hurt yet and no one will if you give up hunting humans. I will spare you, you have my word."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but didn't turn from his quarry. He had no idea what folly this woman was spewing but it hardly seemed the time. There were far more pressing matters at hand and if she truly did not intend to kill this demon they were going to have a problem.

More laughter from the enemy. "I don't know why I didn't hunt humans earlier, they are such an easy meal."

The priestess sighed. "So be it." She let a charged arrow fly but it merely struck the far wall. There was a flurry of movement and Kagome was thrown to the ground. She saw stars for a moment but quickly got back to her feet.

Sesshomaru swung in the direction of the attack and he felt the very tip of his sword connect. That gave them enough of a reprieve to regroup.

She took another arrow and over-charged it with her powers. She let it fly up and it exploded near the ceiling. The mana sparks that rained down illuminated a shadowy figure on the far side. Quick as lightning she took another arrow and fired in that direction.

There were resulting screams as the arrow found flesh. The demon flashed to visible and they could see the arrow embedded in its right thigh.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in letting loose a stream of poison whip, encircling the demon's torso. The demon screamed and the other two could smell the sour, rancid scent of burnt flesh.

Kagome focused on her target and took aim. "Got you," she hissed. Sesshomaru caught the movement of a branch off to their side and took action. Before she could get the shot off she was tugged forcibly by her wrist in the opposite direction. She blinked and shook her head trying to determine what had happened.

"It has an accomplice," Sesshomaru said as he raised his sword to block another unseen blow. Jarred,

Kagome looked around and saw that there were indeed two demons now facing them. The other flashed into visibility for only a couple of seconds but it was enough to get a sufficient look at it. It wasn't as well muscled as the one they'd been fighting, in fact it had a pendulous abdomen and thinner arms and legs. No wonder it had been letting the first one do all the battling up until now.

One more or a hundred didn't matter, Kagome wasn't about to let them hurt the villagers. She straightened herself and reached for another arrow, that's when she noticed that the demon lord still had a hold on her wrist.

He felt her tug and looked at his own hand with a slight glare, when his eyes rose they locked with her surprised expression for a hair's breath before he let go and both of them focused on the problem at hand.

The first demon was hissing in pain from the arrow and whips. Sesshomaru retracted his whips, pulling on the demon's skin, burning and cutting as he did. The demon screamed in pain anew.

"My love?" the second demon cried in woe.

"Love?" Kagome asked in surprise. Then it became obvious to her, the second demon wasn't out of shape – she was pregnant.

The first demon gained control of himself long enough to speak. "You see now, priestess? This is the reason I hunt. Our kind only breeds every five hundred years. At that time human is the most sustaining meal. My mate is soon to bear and must be fed."

Kagome shuddered in repulsion. "I understand, but I still cannot allow it!" she shouted before firing.

The demon was unable, or at least too weak to become invisible now. As the arrow flew the female demon screamed, blinking in then out of sight. Whatever she intended to do she was unsuccessful as the arrow buried itself into the male's chest. There was a pause for a breath, then came an explosion of pink light and a garbled scream, and he was reduced to ash.

Kagome smiled and relaxed, lowering her arms. Sesshomaru swept in front of her, his back to her, nearly knocking her back. "Keep on guard!" he barked.

Kagome sobered, not sure what had gotten into her. She knew better than this, than to lose focus in the middle of a fight. She chided herself, this wasn't over.

They couldn't sense the invisible female any more than they had the male so they held still trying to anticipate her next move. Kagome readied another arrow and cast her gaze through the cave.

"Priestess," Sesshomaru prompted and she knew what he wanted.

She charged the arrow and aimed at the ceiling. Before she could let it go she was knocked off her feet. Pain tore through her side and left her breathless. She blinked and tried to keep alert, she groaned and wobbled to her feet. Through her wooziness and the flickering fire she could see Sesshomaru swing his sword. She saw dark blood fly from the edge of the metal and a piercing scream shook her to her senses.

She focused where the scream had come from and she could see a black pool of blood appear on the cave floor. Kagome mustered her reserves and shot in that direction. Her arrow embedded into air and the female demon appeared around it. It screamed again with the arrow in her chest, this time a more guttural, hollow sound.

Kagome sank to the ground with a sigh, prepared to let Sesshomaru handle the rest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him swing downward and cleave the demoness in half. She winced, whether in sympathy of that fate or from her own pain, even she wasn't sure.

When all was still Sesshomaru was at Kagome's side. He could smell her blood and she looked tired.

She glanced at him as she made her way to her feet again and turned towards the the mouth of the cave. She was mildly aware that Sesshomaru grabbed another torch and followed her. It seemed a longer trip back into the sunlight. Once out Kagome sat on a boulder to asses her wounds. She had a gash on her side which was still bleeding so she tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of her haori and stretched it around her ribs, tying it tight with a hiss of pain.

Sesshomaru tossed the torch back into the cave and came to stand looking down at her as she inspected herself. "Do you have any of your medicines?" He knew of her special "pills" from their previous encounters.

She glanced up at him. "From the future? No, I used those up ages ago. I do have some herbs in my basket but it's back at the village." She stood on slightly weak legs and gave a perusal of her work. "There, that should do for now. I should clean it later." She picked up her bow and quiver and set off towards the village again.

That trip took longer due to Kagome's condition but they were still back before nightfall. There was quite a commotion when they were spotted and soon people came pouring out to greet them. Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru stayed with her as they entered the village but she was too tired to comment.

The priestess and her companion were led to the elders where she sat and related the story of what happened. There was a cheer when she told them the demons were dead.

"How can we ever repay you?" the head elder asked.

She smiled. "No payment necessary. Just don't look down on all demons due to the actions of these. Not all demons are bad, just as not all humans are good." She knew she couldn't wipe out centuries of prejudice but she could try.

The elder glanced at her white-haired companion but didn't say a word.

Sesshomaru barely heard what was said, he was focused on Kagome's condition. He could still smell fresh blood so her bleeding hadn't stopped and she was beginning to look very pale. He snapped back to his surroundings when she moved to stand.

"I will be leaving now," she said, her voice sounding weaker even to her ears. Truth be told she wasn't feeling that hot. Her vision seemed dark around the edges and she was quite queasy. Before she could make more than two steps towards the door she collapsed. Fortunately Sesshomaru had been paying attention and was able to catch her.

When she made her pronouncement of departure the elder was going to try to persuade her to stay for the ensuing celebration but before he could she'd passed out. "Is she alright?" he asked in concern.

Sesshomaru thought that was an idiotic question considering she was unconscious in his arms.

"Would you like to lay her down?" the man pressed tentatively. He wasn't sure about this demon or his intentions.

Sesshomaru looked at the man for the first time. "Bring her basket." Immediately someone jumped at the authoritative command and was back with it in less than a minute. The demon lord looped it over one arm and resumed his hold on the woman. "This Sesshomaru will send a servant back for the rest of the priestess' things." He strode out of the hut.

"Wait!" the elder cried. "Is she going to be alright?" He wanted to add 'with you' but thought better of it.

Sesshomaru didn't pause his stride to the edge of the village. "I will see to her." With that he took off at a run towards his home, leaving bewildered villagers behind him.

He didn't like how pale she was getting and her breathing was becoming more shallow. He knew she'd eaten very little and slept even less in the last two days. That and the stress and exertion coupled with her blood loss, he found himself concerned. Disturbing in and of itself – why should he care? The question came around again. He could have left her with the villagers to care for her but he felt compelled to take her. He decided to push those thoughts away until he could see to her injury.

Soon enough the citadel came into view and he rushed past the guards and into the healer's hut. He personally rarely needed a healer but he supplied one for his servants and soldiers. As soon as he entered he laid the unconscious woman on the nearest table.

An older dog demon came in from one of the rear rooms, followed closely by a much younger cat demoness. "What do we have here, my lord?" he asked in an age cracked voice.

"She was wounded and has lost blood. You may find herbs to help in this," he held out the basket and the cat demon took it.

Immediately the old demon pealed away what he could of the bandage to examine the wound.

"I detected no poisons," Sesshomaru supplied as he moved back to let the two work.

The older demon nodded. "Perhaps you should tell me what happened."

Sesshomaru briefly laid out how she got injured, a description of the demons, and how long she'd been unconscious. The doctor nodded and interjected with questions every now and then. Finally he looked up at the demon lord. "Is this human modest?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, not understanding the point of the question.

"My lord, I must strip her to clean and suture her wounds. Do you believe it is proper for you to stay?" Sesshomaru didn't comment other than to leave hastily. He had other things to attend to anyway. The healer chuckled at his lord's uncharacteristic behavior then got back to the patient on the table.

#~#

Sesshomaru entered his home and was immediately greeted by Jaken.

"My lord!" the imp demon proclaimed joyously at the sight of his master. "You were gone longer than expected."

Sesshomaru grunted but did not answer as he moved towards his chambers.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Jaken asked in concern at the sight of the blood on Sesshomaru's garments.

The demon lord had barely registered the stains but began to strip as he reached his quarters. "I have a task for you, Jaken," Sesshomaru said as he slipped on a clean haori.

Jaken nodded, after seeing no wounds on his pristine master.

"There is a village not far west of here, near the caves. Go there and request the belongings of the traveling priestess and bring them back here. Tell them This Sesshomaru has sent you, they will be expecting your arrival."

"A priestess?" the imp demon was confused. What would his master care over the things of a priestess? Maybe she had a relic he desired, though he usually cared little for that type of thing. Jaken peered at his master hoping for further explanation but none was forthcoming. Shrugging he left for the stables.

Au Un snorted when they saw the imp demon waddle in. Jaken had the two headed dragon saddled and muzzled, then left still wondering about all this.

#~#

The ride to the village didn't take overly long and Jaken dismounted on the main street, shocking those who stood nearby. "I am here for the priestess' belongings."

Many looked at this odd demon and his dragon warily. Finally one of the older men approached. "Do you come in peace, little demon?" he asked tentatively.

Jaken fumed at such ignorance. "I come on behalf of my master, Lord Sesshomaru."

The man relaxed a bit. "Of course. We will get her things at once." The elder motioned for the items. Soon they were brought, consisting of her bow and arrows as well as some gifts the villagers had gotten together. They were tied in bundles onto the saddle by the bravest of the men.

Jaken watched indifferently, though the bow triggered a series of memories, but he shook them away. What was the likelihood it was her? InuYasha was nowhere around, it couldn't be her. He dipped his head to the villagers and mounted the dragon again.

"Wait, sir. How is Priestess Kagome doing? Has she recovered yet?"

Jaken's naturally large eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Kagome?!" he screeched. He glanced this way and that expecting to see a foul-mouthed half-demon.

The elder looked up at him in confusion. "Yes Priestess Kagome, Protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. Is she better? She swooned when she was here, we are all concerned."

Jaken was rocked, confusion swirled in his mind but he knew for the moment he had to respond. "If the Lady Kagome has been taken into my master's watching than you can be assured of a full recovery. Lord Sesshomaru would stand for nothing less." He tilted his head up proudly. The elder nodded and bade him safe journeys. Jaken flew away on Au Un, still unbelieving of what was going on.

#~#

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open, the light that was pouring in through the window behind her was _way_ too bright.

"She is awake," a nearby female voice said.

Kagome turned her head to see a cat demon sitting, folding bandages. The being who she'd been addressing came in from another room. He was old, though it was always harder to tell on demons, but he looked _very_ old. He had a kindly face and Kagome felt comfortable with him at once.

"How do you feel, child?" he asked in a wizened voice.

She brushed a hand along her forehead. "Like I just fought a match with an angry demon."

The older demon chuckled. "From what I heard you did."

She smiled at him. "Where am I? I remember going back to a human village after the fight."

The man nodded. "My lord brought you here for treatment after you dropped unconscious."

She tried to sit up but found it harder than expected so the cat came to her aid and helped her sit. "Thank you," Kagome said after she'd caught her breath.

"It is my pleasure to help you, Priestess," the cat said dipping her head.

"Please, call me Kagome."

The cat demon smiled, more than pleased. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." With that she left to put away the bandages.

Kagome shook her head, still couldn't get away from formalities even amongst demons. She turned her attention to the other in the room, looking at him thoughtfully. "So, he told you I was a priestess?"

To her surprise he shook his head no. "He didn't have to. Even to touch your blood was to feel your power. You are by far the strongest priestess I have ever met." He drew out his hands, which until now he'd held behind his back. He had bandages covering from his finger tips to high on his wrists.

Kagome cried out in alarm. "Oh, your hands! Did my blood do that?"

He nodded. "Indeed. But they no longer ache."

She took one of his hands delicately in her own. "Oh, I am so sorry. Let me help you." Before he could say anything she closed her eyes for a moment and a pink glow pulsed between her hands surrounding his.

He felt instantaneous healing in the hand she held and she soon moved on to the second. He stood there shocked. "My lady! You are able to heal demons as well as humans?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He blinked. "Amazing." He took the bandages off to inspect his healed skin. Not even a faint scar could be seen. He bowed to her. "Thank you, I am indebted."

She nodded to him. "I believe we're even, seeing as you helped me."

He nodded in acceptance.

She looked around her. "Where are we?"

"In the healing house near the barracks."

She nodded dumbly. A military base? She didn't know of one nearby, she wondered who controlled it. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Did he stay?" She would've liked to thank him properly for all he'd done but she could understand he had things to do. Honestly, she was surprised he'd stayed as long as he had with her.

The old man cocked his head much like the dog demon he was. "Stay? I believe my lord is still in residence."

Her eyes went wide. " _Residence?_ Are we at his home?!"

Understanding dawned on the doctor. "Yes, my dear. We are in the citadel of the Lord of the Western Lands. Though we are in one of the many outer buildings."

Kagome wanted so badly to get outside and see what it all looked like, she'd never been to his home! She knew she'd just have to be patient, they may not even let her out of this hut. She wondered if she would be kicked out as soon as she could walk back to the village. She could feel strength flowing back into her limbs so moving wasn't going to be a problem soon.

That made another thought cross her mind. "I don't mean to be rude, doctor, but were my things brought here with me?" She looked down at what she was wearing, they had given her a large haori, she figured her other one was too soiled.

The old demon frowned. "All that was brought with you was a basket of herbs, which came in handy to help with your wounds. Some of them I was frankly unfamiliar with the use of though."

She pursed her lips, she'd have to go back to the village to get her things, oh well. "I will gladly go over them with you if you like."

He grinned widely, "We'd love that." With that he summoned his nurse to bring the basket.

#~#

Jaken had so many questions but he knew he may never get the answers to them. That was the price you pay working for a monosyllabic demon lord. He left the two-headed dragon at the stable and struggled hurriedly to bring the items inside. He tracked his master down with practiced ease. "My lord!" he screeched, stumbling into the study. "I have brought lady _Kagome's_ things." He tried to emphasize the girl's name to try and elicit a response of some kind from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't lift an eye from the scroll he'd been reading. "Good, put them in the guest rooms across from Rin's"

Not the response he was hoping for. Jaken's mouth fell open. "She is _staying_ with us, my lord?!" Sesshomaru didn't answer making the imp demon fume. "And what of Lord InuYasha?" he said waving his arms in exasperation, causing him to drop a couple of arrows.

Sesshomaru pondered, that was a good question. Up until now he'd been unsuccessful in getting the information he wanted on his wayward brother. Perhaps his retainer would have better luck. "The priestess is in the healer's hut, if she is able to walk show her to her rooms. You may ask _her_ about InuYasha."

Jaken was about to leave stomping his feet when his master's voice brought him back. "Jaken." The imp turned to see Sesshomaru holding out the Staff of Two Heads.

"You may resume your guardianship."

Jaken's eyes lit up. "Thank you, m' lord. I will not let you down."

Sesshomaru was already back to reading his scroll when the imp left.

#~#

It felt good to have the Staff of Two Heads in his hand again. Not only because it was protection for himself, it also symbolized his lord's trust in him. If he hadn't had so much on his mind (and in his arms) he would've been positively giddy.

Jaken deposited Kagome's things in the designated guest room and instructed a servant to get things ready.

He could understand the unbelieving looks he got but he knew they would do it all the same. Lord Sesshomaru simply never entertained and if he did they never stayed over. Rin had been an odd exception, in many ways.

Jaken made his way out to the healer's hut still stewing with questions. He wobbled in and was greeted by the cat nurse.

"Welcome, master Jaken," she said with a short bow. "Are you in need of more joint liniment?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Not now, woman. I am here for the human."

Kagome had been discussing healing and bandage techniques with the doctor in the other room when she heard the imp demon's voice. "Jaken! It's good to see you again," she said with an honest smile.

He was oddly warmed by that but was too shocked at her appearance to respond. She didn't look a day older than when he'd seen her last. Odd. "Priestess, is Lord InuYasha with you?" he squeaked.

Her face fell some. "No."

Jaken shifted from foot to foot. "Is he dead?" he asked bluntly.

She managed a tight smile. "No, not dead. He and I simply don't travel together anymore."

Jaken opened his mouth to ask another question but the doctor raised his hands. "Enough now. I am sure lady Kagome needs her rest, master Jaken."

The imp pondered that for a moment then nodded. "Very well. I will escort her to her quarters." With that he spun and headed back out the door.

Kagome smiled at the two demons that were left. "Thank you for your help." They both bowed to her but she gave the old doctor a hug before she left.

The priestess had to take a breath when she stepped outside, the size of Sesshomaru's home and grounds were greater than she'd imagined.

"Come along, silly girl. I don't have time to stand around," Jaken said, breaking into her ogling.

She laughed merrily at that. It had been ages since someone had called her 'girl' and longer since they dared call her 'silly'. Without knowing exactly why, it made her immensely happy.

She continued her rubber-necking as they entered the castle. She'd known he was Lord of The West but clearly hadn't had a clue as to what that all entailed. She noticed that of the few servants she saw, they were all demon and she wondered if he had any humans working for him. Probably not.

They turned down a long hallway then came to a stop near the end. Jaken slid open the door and motioned her inside. The furniture was simple, proper for the era, but everything was tasteful and finely made.

"These are your rooms for the time being. Rest if you must but I insist you stay here until my master says otherwise."

She smiled and nodded her understanding, amused at his gruff tone.

He grumbled hotly as he waddled out, closing the screen behind him.

Kagome looked around the room again and noticed the rest of her things stacked neatly against one wall. She went to them to see if everything was there. She didn't carry much but she was rather attached to the things she had. The only thing not there were her clothes which she supposed were off being cleaned. There were a few new things that she was sure came from the villagers, she smiled fondly at the simple things. They didn't have much but they clearly gave from their hearts.

She was pleasantly surprised that her bow appeared to be restrung and her quiver had been cleaned and repaired, along with refilled with arrows. When she touched the shafts she knew they were not of human construction. She shook her head, she wasn't sure why she was being treated with such deference by Sesshomaru's staff but she wouldn't complain.

She wandered over to the windows, dying to get another look at this impressive place. She could not get over how lavish and big everything was. Completely _not_ what she imagined Sesshomaru to have. Perhaps the decorations were from his predecessors, she could see that. Either way it was beautiful and she highly approved, and could understand why he fought so fiercely to protect it.

* * *

 **A/N: I wish I could see his home other than in my mind's eye. I'm not great at architectural drawings but you can use your imaginations.  
I'm aware that Jaken in canon has only served Sesshomaru, but for my story he has been with the family longer than that.**

 **Due to my hectic work schedule I'm unable to respond to most comments. I do try but I'm not always successful. I would say if you have a specific question send me a private message and I _will_ get back to you, usually on the next weekend. I do take EVERY comment to heart though. If you have a suggestion or a critique know that I'm listening!**


	4. Blood, Power, Words

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: I've had a little more time to work on this during this holiday season so you get another chapter. Yay! I will likely average normally about a chapter a month from now on. I hope that won't be too agonizing to my readers. Between work, me being a slow typer, and a bit of a perfectionist this may take a while.  
Don't worry, things will pick up soon in the story. I think...**

* * *

Blood, Power, Words

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Jaken walk into the mansion house but didn't make himself known. He was pleased that she looked so well but he wanted to know for certain. He turned to where the two had come from, and soon he was entering the healer's hut. He was fortunate to find the doctor was the only one there to greet him.

"Two visits in one day, I am honored," the old demon said with a smile and a bow.

"What is the priestess' prognosis?" Ever to the point.

The demon considered his lord for a moment. "She will make a full recovery, and at the rate she is healing that may be as soon as tomorrow. I didn't even have to sew her, she was already beginning to knit when I got her cleaned."

Sesshomaru was greatly surprised but didn't let it show. "How do you account for that?"

The doctor shrugged. "She is unique among the humans I have seen. For one thing more spiritually inclined. Perhaps you should ask her how she heals so fast," he added slyly. There was the expected non-response from his lord that made him smile. "By the way, let me examine your burns."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. "Burns?"

"Yes, I saw you carried the miko and had a considerable amount of her blood on you, not to mention she was pressed to your chest for a time."

"Your point?"

The doctor was beginning to get frustrated by his lord's stubbornness. If his lord's wounds were anything like what his hands had been like he would at least need a poultice. "The power she possesses, through her blood, burned my hands severely so I know you must have sustained some damage."

The demon lord was shocked. "Your hands appear fine."

The elder blew out a sharp breath. "Yes, yes. She healed them as soon as she was awake. Now, come, show me your chest."

Sesshomaru had removed his armor earlier, for he rarely wore it in his own citadel, so it was an easy task to open his haori. The doctor looked at him in awe. There was not a scratch or burn on any inch of his chest and abdomen.

"Did you heal?" He had to know.

"No. There was nothing there."

The doctor was baffled. The armor would have protected some but it was lacquered bamboo, blood would've soaked through. Besides, he'd seen his lord's haori, it had been soaked. He had no explanation as to why Sesshomaru hadn't gotten hurt. "I-I'm sorry, m' lord. I was sure..." he swallowed, "Perhaps this is another thing you should ask Lady Kagome."

The lord fixed his top and grunted before he swept out the door.

The doctor shook his head again. He hadn't seen such behavior from his lord even when Sesshomaru had been a pup. The Great Dog General himself would be delighted if not a bit baffled at his eldest's behavior – and towards a human miko at that. Perhaps it was her power that drew him. All he knew was it was going to be a fun show.

#~#

Sesshomaru opened the screen to Kagome's room, having sensed she wasn't laying down. He found her facing away from him staring out the window, lost in thought.

Kagome had heard the door open but assumed it was one of the servants come to check on her. She wondered when or if she'd see the lord of this place again before she was kicked out.

"Should not you be resting?"

Kagome was startled by the voice of the very demon she was thinking about. "Lord Sesshomaru." She turned to face him. "You have a beautiful home," she gushed honestly.

He was unexpectedly pleased that she was pleased, but only dipped his head in acknowledgment of the compliment.

She surprised him by giving him a deep bow. "Thank you for your kindness in having my wounds looked after. I am fully aware you didn't have to, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you." She straightened again to look at him. He hadn't moved far from his place just inside the door. He was staring at her intently, not saying anything and she began to get nervous. To calm herself she looked around the room again, her eyes landing on the sleeping mat that lay on the floor between them. She blushed despite herself and glanced away.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of the expressions that came and went on her face, he could hardly keep up. When she blushed he looked at what had caught her eye. The bed roll? How could a woman of her years still be this innocent? She could be playing coy but he didn't think her capable of such subterfuge. He heartily approved of her purity and let out a small growl subconsciously.

Kagome heard the sound and quickly looked at the demon lord. Had she angered him? Not by the expression on his face – not that it was easy to read by any means. She swallowed thickly and the room seemed to get ten times hotter.

He saw that she'd heard and for some reason was blushing again. "Should not you be resting?" He hated repeating himself but it was already out of his mouth. What was wrong with him?

She nodded. "Ye-yes, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He turned to leave. "A servant will fetch you for the evening meal."

She let out a small 'thank you' as he closed the door behind himself.

#~#

Kagome hadn't intended to sleep but her wound had taken it out of her. She woke in the evening wondering what had awoken her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, that was when her stomach announced itself – loudly. She covered her belly with her hand, embarrassed though she was alone.

There was a light rap on the screen. "My lady, the meal is being served," came a female servant's voice.

Kagome looked down at herself. "Could you come in please?" she asked as she stood up.

The female demon came in timidly, her head down as she knelt on the floor. "Yes, Priestess?"

Kagome smiled. "I would like to know if my clothes were being repaired and if they're done yet."

The servant's eyes widened though she never stopped staring at the floor. "I don't know, Priestess. I do not know the status or whereabouts of your clothing."

Kagome bit her lip. "Is there anything I can borrow to wear to dinner other than this too large haori?" She lifted her arms to show the flapping sleeves.

The girl seemed to settle when she realized she wasn't going to be punished for the loss of Kagome's clothes. "Yes, Most Honored Priestess." She stood and walked over to a wall and slid a panel, behind were several gorgeous kimonos and other more simple attire.

'Sesshomaru sure does treat his guests well,' Kagome thought as her eyes raked over the clothes. The servant girl pulled out one of the kimonos and Kagome's eyes bulged. "Oh no. I couldn't possibly wear something so fancy, I'd be afraid of getting it dirty."

The demon girl covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, but nodded and pulled something else out. It was a royal blue hakama (incidentally the exact color of Kagome's eyes) and a white haori with matching trim on the neck and sleeves.

"Perfect," Kagome said with a nod. The girl insisted on helping her dress and so she was ready in no time. When she was fully dressed she took a minute to admire the clothes as they sat against her skin. They fit her well and were of much finer materiel than she was used to. She sighed, she wished she could get used to things like this.

The servant girl led her through the castle to the dining hall. When Kagome walked in she found the room deserted and the table set for only two. A trill went through her at the thought of eating with Sesshomaru.

She was just about to sit down when the door opened and she looked up in anticipation, but she had to adjust her gaze downward to see Jaken hobble in. "Jaken, are you joining me for dinner?"

The imp nodded as he sat across from her. "Master wanted me to keep an eye on you during your meal."

Her face fell a little. "So he won't be joining us?"

The demon curled his lip. "Lord Sesshomaru does not eat human food," he stated with a note of disdain.

Of course Kagome already knew this but she thought he might at least come and sit with her. Just as antisocial as ever. A minute later the meal was served, all of it hot and flavorful. Most of it Kagome recognized but some she didn't – those she suspected were taken from demon dishes. Though all of it was good, it was more than she'd eaten in some time.

"Is Lord InuYasha going to miss you if you dally for long?" Jaken's voice broke the relative silence.

Kagome frowned, she wasn't particularly keen on rehashing this topic, especially with Jaken. "No. Not likely. He's used to me being gone for extended periods of time."

"Did you two have a fight?"

Her brow twitched in irritation. "No, we didn't have a fight. We parted amicably."

"But you were always with him, and he seemed more than willing to protect you. I cannot see how he would let his woman traipse around the country unaccompanied." Jaken's voice rose as he spoke.

Kagome laid down her chopsticks and shut her eyes with a sigh. "Listen, I would rather not discuss InuYasha if you don't mind." She gave the imp demon a firm look.

He was about to ask another question but the expression on her face and the slight bit of her own aura she put into it shut him right up. He looked down as he shoved some food into his mouth, he was sweating profusely.

She felt bad about doing that but truthfully he was ruining her meal. Now she just wanted to finish, collect her things, and be on her way.

The dessert course – she supposed that's what it was – had finally been served when the doors at the end of the room opened and the lord of the manor strode in.

Kagome had just stuffed a larger than normal bite of sweet bun in her mouth so nearly choked at his appearance. She tried to stand but he motioned for her to stay seated. She was embarrassed as she tried to swallow the sticky confection.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table ignoring her consternation and sudden fluster. "Is the food sufficient?"

She coughed a little to clear her throat. "More than simply 'sufficient', it was wonderful," she smiled.

He nodded and silence descended on them for a few minutes. Sesshomaru was thinking about how much better she looked now than she had previously. She had pinked considerably, maybe even to the point of rosy.

Kagome was thinking how awkward this was. She'd spent so much time in this demon's presence but knew so little about him. She blushed about stuffing her face when he came in, then her thoughts fell as she considered where she'd go when she left here. Maybe she'd head back to the village she'd just come from and see how the people were faring.

"Are you needing to lie down?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw her slight frown.

She looked at him and put on a smile. "I'm much better, I was just thinking," she said as explanation.

He wasn't sure what to make of her misdirection so he let it pass.

"I thank you for the use of these lovely clothes," she brightened as she motioned to her outfit. "I promise not to damage them before you get them back, and I will do that as soon as my clothes are returned." She dipped her head in deference.

Sesshomaru shot a glance to his retainer who gave a shrug. "You are mistaken." Her eyes snapped to Sesshomaru's. "Your garments were destroyed beyond repairing."

She blinked owlishly. "I didn't bring a back-up I'm sure I can patch it long enough to get home."

He narrowed his eyes. "You do not like those This Sesshomaru has presented you?" He was affronted that she wouldn't accept his hospitality.

"Ungrateful woman!" Jaken shrieked shaking his head.

Kagome's eyes widened impossibly far. "You're giving this to me?" her voice went small as she plucked at her sleeve. "A-and the others in my room?" She thought of those gorgeous kimonos.

His scowl lessened as he gathered her misunderstanding. "Hn," he intoned.

She swallowed around her dry tongue. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed her head, not wishing to look at him in her embarrassment. She took a sip of her drink to stall further conversation.

"Miko," he wished her to look at him again, and refrained from speaking until she did. "There is something This Sesshomaru wishes to discuss with you, but you shall rest tonight and we will speak of it in the morning."

Her mouth opened to say she hadn't planned to stay that long but she shut it, not wanting to seem ungrateful again.

Kagome was a little more subdued after that as she finished her meal, said goodnight to her host, and as another servant led her back to her room. She tried to ponder what Sesshomaru might want to talk to her about. She barely registered when the servant left her and she readied for bed. Though she'd just awoken from her nap her body was still recovering and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke groggy and grumpy the next morning. Much like on her former journeys with the jewel hunting group this was how she was until she'd gotten food or at least a bath. She noticed a basin near one wall and she crawled over to it. She splashed some water on her face then ran a rag over the same, including her neck. She pulled out a comb from her bag and unsnarled her hair before putting it up in a loose bun.

She felt more refreshed and ready for the day. Kagome opened her door and stepped into the hallway, a servant was kneeling near the door and she nearly tripped over her when she came out. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It is alright, Priestess. No harm was done," the girl said with a smile.

Kagome recognized her as the same servant who'd helped her dress the day before. "Kimiko, wasn't it?" Kagome asked with a smile of her own.

The girl looked surprised and pleased that she'd remembered. "Yes, m' lady." The girl stood. "Are you hungry? I hear humans need to eat regularly." Kimiko had been talking excitedly but when she'd finished she realized that the lady might be offended so she immediately looked ashamed.

Kagome laughed and simply touched the girl on the shoulder to reassure her. "You are right most humans do but with such a large meal last night I'm still full." She patted her stomach. "And you don't have to worry, I don't get offended over things like that. Is Lord Sesshomaru available to talk to now?"

The girl looked infinitely more relieved as she nodded her head. "Yes. He wished to see you as soon as you were ready this morning." She motioned down a hallway and the two set off. They traveled back down the way Kagome had originally come in and they passed the front doors then continued on. The length of another wing had passed before they stopped outside a door.

Kimiko bowed her head and went to her knees before sliding the door aside. Kagome stepped into what looked like part office, part library. Sesshomaru sat at a desk to one side writing something with a fine brush.

Kagome hadn't thought of Sesshomaru as a writer, or a reader for that matter. She could have deduced that he'd have to at least do _some_ being a lord, but she wasn't sure how common literacy was among demons. There was still so much she didn't know about them. Then the thought came to her that their written language might even be different. The thought intrigued her.

After a minute he finished and looked up at her. She sucked in a breath, he looked relaxed. There wasn't a definite change in him, it was hard to pinpoint exactly, but she could tell. He looked good.

He motioned her to sit before him and she complied with a smile. She settled and looked at him as he was watching her. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me, Lord Sesshomaru, and of course for your hospitality. I'm so glad to see your home, truly honored." She chuckled a bit. "I'm sure you'll be happy for me to get out of your hair though."

He blinked at her. "My hair?" He ran his fingers through his snowy locks.

Kagome swallowed and almost lost her train of thought as she watched the progress of his digits. She remembered the first time she'd seen him do that, and even though she'd been terrified at the time it still had struck her as orgasmic. "Oh, uh, it's an expression. It means you'll probably be happy when I leave and you don't have to worry about me anymore." She tugged on her clothes self-consciously. "Not to say that you worry about me..." She snapped her mouth closed to stop her babbling.

Sesshomaru was amused. _This_ was the girl he remembered traveling with his brother. "You are no burden, Miko." She froze at his words. "You will stay until you are healed."

Her back went ramrod straight. "Now, you, wait just a minute! I'm fine. I was going to leave today." She waved her hand in the direction of the door.

His eyes became hard and his yoki flared slightly. "No."

Her powers responded before she realized what was happening and a wave escaped before she could squash it back down. She took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed so she didn't see his bleed red briefly. "No? Am I a captive now?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

She had to remind herself which brother she was talking to. InuYasha could push all of her buttons like no other, but this wasn't InuYasha. Sesshomaru didn't know her well enough to know what would upset her.

"You are not a prisoner other than you are to heal _fully_ before venturing out again. You will get yourself killed."

She was highly offended, was he patronizing her? "I've done well enough on my own for some time now. I don't think it's necessary to baby me, I'm not your ward."

She knew she shouldn't have said it the second it was out of her mouth and she cringed to see his reaction. His yoki flared again, and she could tell he was royally pissed. She clamped down faster on her miko powers this time before they could respond.

"From what This Sesshomaru has seen perhaps you _do_ need a guardian. Your behavior says you either possess a death wish, or you are too ignorant to perceive danger when it is right in front of you," he snapped at her.

Her mouth dropped open. Was he lumping himself in as part of the 'danger in front of her'? She was about to fire back a scathing remark when the door suddenly slid open.

Two armed guards entered the room warily. "My lord," the first one asked as he looked between the two seated figures, "is everything well? Are you in need of assistance?" They had responded to their lord's agitated state and the burst of miko energy.

Sesshomaru glared at them. "Out. Do not disturb This Sesshomaru again."

The guards bowed and hastily fled, shutting the door behind them.

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She tried to disregard the fact that he'd just called her an ignorant child before they were interrupted. "I don't see why you care. What I do, and how I go about it, shouldn't be any concern of yours." He sat silent for a moment so she looked at him.

"I do not " _care_ ", as you put it, This Sesshomaru is merely being a proper host. If you left here and were injured due to not being fully healed than it would reflect badly." Was that the truth or was he lying to her and himself about why he wanted her there? He didn't want to think on that too deeply.

"Would it set your mind at ease if I showed you my injuries, to prove that I'm definitely healed?"

He contemplated what she'd asked for a moment but before he could respond she stood. "Miko," it was a mixture of question and warning. She had not been dismissed! She didn't leave though, she loosened her haori and slipped it down one arm. He was gobsmacked, he had no idea what she was doing, it instantly brought him to his feet.

She wore breast bindings which did a fair job of containing her full bosom but left bare the expanse of her neck, across her clavicle, and down her arm. Her skin was tanned and smooth and the muscles of her arm were well-defined.

She ran her opposite hand in the space below her breasts and above her hakama. "See, all healed."

His eyes were fixed on the spot her hand had been. She didn't even have a bruise or a scar from the wound she'd received yesterday. He took a step forward and reached out to touch her side, running his fingers along her warm skin.

She sucked in a breath, she wondered what she'd been thinking. Not thinking clearly, that was obvious! She'd been angry and had wanted to put him in his place. Show him up a little. She never thought in a million years he would touch her! She could feel a tingle on her skin as her powers responded to his. Thought was made impossible at his proximity. Oh, kami, he smelled so good!

Sesshomaru inspected her skin, it was truly blemish-free. It was amazing that she'd healed so fast. Then he remembered what the doctor had said about her powerful blood. "Priestess, This Sesshomaru wishes to know how you are able to heal so quickly, and how you are able to heal demons. Are you part demon?" His eyes had never left where his hand still stroked until she didn't answer.

He glanced up to see her eyes wide as she watched him. Her breathing had quickened, as well as her heart rate, she also appeared flushed. He unconsciously took a small step closer and wrapped his hand to grip her side. She was tiny in comparison to him, much shorter and the length of his fingers extended to nearly the middle of her back. Easy to dominate.

He purred out a subconscious low growl. She must have heard him because she trembled slightly. All at once he let go and turned from her as he hid a small smirk. He sat down again at his desk as if nothing had happened.

Kagome blinked then looked away, she had never been more embarrassed. She slipped her arm back into her haori and tightened it around her. She sank back to her knees to sit in front of him, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Answer," he rumbled, making her jump.

She had to wrack her brain to remember what he'd asked. "Oh, uh, I suppose it all has to do with the Jewel of Four Souls. You may have noticed I'm not as weak as I once was but when injured I sometimes go into a trance-like state to heal faster. It's a defense mechanism, I don't really have control over it but it only happens when I'm fully out of danger. As for healing demons I believe it's due to the souls in the stone, some of them are demons so I have a bit of them as the root of my power. I'm not sure."

He nodded, it seemed logical. "Still, a week is not out of the question for recuperation." It wasn't posed as a suggestion.

She didn't know what to think. Part of her was screaming to get as far away from this demon as possible, another part of her was curious as to his odd interest in keeping her here. She glanced at him to find he was watching her closely. She swallowed thickly. "I-I suppose I could spare a week."

He nodded once and the topic was closed, at least for him.

"But."

He glared at her addendum.

"I would like the freedom to look around your home. I couldn't spend a week stuck in a room with nothing to do."

He was amused. "As long as you stay within the outer walls, have a guard when not in your chambers, and you stay out of This Sesshomaru's servants' affairs."

She smiled, expecting as much. "Agreed."

His eyebrow rose, it hadn't been a negotiation, but was pleased she would fall in line. He picked up his brush again and resumed working on his correspondence.

Kagome remembered her earlier question as she watched. "Lord Sesshomaru, do demons have a separate language from humans?"

He was startled at her question, then he remembered that when they'd all traveled together he seen her not only read but write in different languages. He pondered for a moment then lifted the parchment for her to see.

She took it from him, mindful of the wet ink. She was surprised that she could read it easily. It was ancient calligraphy and some of the kanji were unfamiliar but she got the gist of the epistle. She handed it back. "Thank you, it seems we have very similar base alphabets." She chuckled. "I wonder what historians would say to that?"

He raised his eyebrow but made no comment to that.

She looked around and wondered what was in the many tomes that lined his shelves. "Do demons have stories?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked back at him. "Do you have writers who write stories that aren't necessarily true but are to teach a lesson or entertain?"

He thought about that, hyperbole was a human trait. Demons spoke truths to instruct and rarely had time for frivolities. "Most of our writings are of history, and records of events or dealings. Demons are not prone to flights of fancy."

She was wowed, an entire culture didn't rely on "fairy tales" to teach and inspire their young. It was unfathomable to her. She dipped her head. "Would you allow me to read from your library during my stay?"

She wanted to read for pleasure and entertainment? Intriguing. "Is there something in particular that you are interested in?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Anything, really. I'm just curious."

He thought for a moment, should he let her? On one hand he'd be letting her see potentially sensitive documents, but on the other hand he supposed this is one way to keep her occupied. He wasn't sure he'd even have anything that would hold her interest and he didn't honestly think she was the type to use whatever she read against his kind. "I consent to it. There may be times you will not be allowed in here, inquire of a guard or a servant for access."

She brightened. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She rose and went directly to the shelves, there were far more than she'd originally noticed.

He observed her quietly. She was such an odd creature, full of dichotomies. A puzzle to be solved.

Her hand brushed over scroll after scroll, there were larger bound volumes and some written on everything from bamboo strips to fancier ivory plates. She looked back at the demon, he'd returned to his scroll and she sighed. Finally one moderately sized scroll wrapped with a yellow ribbon caught her eye. For some reason the yellow made her think of Sesshomaru. She carefully took it down and headed back to the desk.

"Thank you," she said again with a short bow. He didn't acknowledge her and she smiled and shook her head. She moved to the door and left quietly, shutting it behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, an awkward stopping place once again. Apologies, if I don't stop here this chapter would be overbearingly long. The next chapter picks up immediately where this one leaves off.**

 **Some things you may not have noticed in my writing:  
** -When Sesshomaru is thinking or speaking the complexity of the vocabulary goes up.  
-Also when he is uncomfortable, stressed, or in formal settings (or just generally being pompous) he tends to refer to himself in the third person more. Conversely when fully relaxed he drops it completely.  
-Kagome is really the only one that uses contractions in speech.


	5. Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: It's always difficult writing for a character someone else created when very little of their personality has been revealed. I always end up projecting into the character. Maybe that's why I love Sesshomaru so much, in him I see myself. The trick is to not overdo it, if I put too much of myself into him he exceeds the bounds of the original author's intent. I will leave it to my readers to judge on this point.**

* * *

Messages

* * *

Kagome hugged the scroll and looked both ways down the hallway outside of Sesshomaru's office.

"May I help you, Priestess?" one of the guards asked.

She pursed her lips. "I'd like a quiet place to read, but I'm not sure where to go other than my room."

The guard smiled kindly. "I know of a place," he motioned her down the hall, "if you would allow me?"

She nodded eagerly and they headed in that direction. She was surprised when they went outside and then up a steep staircase. There at the top was a small room surrounded by windows. It wasn't quite a tower, more like and observation room. "Wow, this is lovely."

There were only a chaise lounge and a low table in the center of the room but from the windows she could see in all directions. She saw a majority of the citadel's buildings and lands, she turned in a circle taking it all in.

The guard stayed at the door. "This was the Lady Mother's favorite place in the residence."

Kagome's eyes widened. ' _Sesshomaru's mother_ ,' she thought with surprise. "Thank you, this will be perfect."

He gave her a short bow and then left her alone. She took several minutes looking out over the citadel before settling on the couch. She carefully untied the yellow ribbon and unfurled the first foot of the scroll.

~I have felt the pressure of my parents and the other leaders recently.~

Kagome paused with a gasp. A journal, this scroll was a journal! She was excited and anticipating insight in to the mysterious life of demons. She couldn't make out some of the kanji and she quickly realized it was the names. She bit her lip as she wondered who's journal this was. Oh, well. At least she could read the story.

~They are becoming more bold in their suggestions. This one cares not for what they think, I do not wish to take a mate. I feel my rule should be established before I take on such a responsibility but the elders, including my Father, do not see it that way.~

She skimmed further.

~They brought a demoness to me today. She was fair, of good breeding, and was amiable. Though I do not feel a connection of any kind with her I spoke with my Great Father and we came to an agreement. I will mate this female for the good of the kingdom.~

Kagome gasped, a politically arranged marriage? She supposed that was common in those times (as well as the one she was stuck in now). She read further and some of it was dry goings-on, battles fought and trade accomplished. Some of the historical incidents she recognized but it was interesting to see them from the perspective of and outsider to human history. Her attention was caught by the next few phrases.

~The mating union has born fruit. I have fulfilled my familial obligation. Perhaps now my Father will relent in his pestering. My son cannot be disputed as mine, his face is fair like his mother's but he resembles my person greatly.~

She was on edge. He mentions the birth of his son as a fulfilled obligation? How cold and impersonal. What was with these dog demons? Did none of them have true feelings? She flashed to InuYasha's father. He seemed to really care for Izayoi. Was that just a fluke? Somehow that made her sad.

She read on, interestingly the son was never named in the journal. Several years were skipped in this writing but she figured when you live for millennium the day-to-day, even year-to-year, gets lost. There were a few more mentions of trade and skirmishes. The nearby dragon clans seemed to be particular trouble.

~My Sire, my Great and Terrible Father, died yesterday.~

Kagome gasped and delved on.

~I will soon be named head and Lord of the Western Lands, as it is right. Though, I will not kill my mother as is traditional.~

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She was about to read on when there was a noise by the door. The guard from earlier stood looking uncomfortable. "Yes?" she asked with a smile.

He bowed. "I don't mean to disturb you Priestess, but my lord was wondering if you are in need of nourishment?"

She blinked and looked out the windows. "What time is it?"

"It is mid-day."

She sat up straight. "Oh! I've been reading for hours?" She asked it as a rhetorical question but he nodded as answer anyway. An idea came to her, "Could you help me? I'm not sure what this character is." She lifted the scroll to show the guard.

He averted his eyes. "I cannot."

"Oh, why?" she asked obliviously.

He bowed slightly. "Beg your pardon, milady but I cannot enter this room, and even if I could I could not look upon the writings."

She was flabbergasted and needed clarification. "But you _can_ read?" he nodded his assent, "Just not allowed to read this?" again he confirmed her supposition. She didn't push that further noticing that the guard was becoming uncomfortable. "Why can't you come in here?" She stood, gathered her things, and walked towards him.

He smiled slightly. "The Lady Mother deemed it for women of high standing only. Even the lord himself has never stepped foot in here."

Interesting. She didn't feel as if she filled the 'lady of high standing' category but she was honored that this guard at least viewed her as such. "Well, might as well lead me to my room, if you please?"

He dipped his head and they walked in silence. When they reached her door a thought came to her. "I have a question or two and I want you to answer without fear of reprisal. Would you?"

He cocked his head to the side. "If it doesn't betray my lord than, yes."

She smiled. "First off, when demon's are put in charge is it really required by tradition to kill their predecessors?"

He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. "Well, yes." He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world and it was her turn to be stupefied.

"Really?! Why?"

He blinked at her. "If they are left to live than they could produce more offspring to vie for the position. It would be competition for the newly instated ruler. It is not wise to let that happen."

It was baffling to Kagome but she supposed she could see their form of logic, though it all sounded barbaric. With beings that transcend the ages there would be that possibility of overthrow. Though to have so little trust in your own family... she shuddered to think that way.

She shook her head and proceeded to her next question. "I was also wondering how the staff viewed me."

At her words he looked truly nervous, he even started to sweat, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen a demon sweat before. "Viewed?" he choked out.

She nodded. "Am I viewed with disdain? Fear? Annoyance? Please, I will not punish you for anything you say and it will stay between the two of us. Lord Sesshomaru will not be told."

He visibly relaxed and she got the impression it wasn't due to her assurances. He still glanced up and down the hall like they were going to get caught before leaning closer and lowering his voice. "You are an honored guest of our lord, so you are to be respected." He swallowed and glanced around again. "That stated you are a priestess of obvious power, there are some who fear your presence."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Are there ones who would try to hurt me?"

He quickly shook his head. "Even if there were those who contemplated it they would _never_ act on it."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"You are powerful, but our lord is _ruthless_. They may worry over you, but they fear him. As his guest harming you, or even trying to, would be viewed as a personal affront to our lord and would be met with swift and deadly retribution."

She gulped, she hadn't thought of it that way. She smiled at the guard. "Thank you for answering me honestly."

He bowed deeply. "You are welcome, Priestess." At that he turned to go about his duties and she entered her room where her lunch waited.

* * *

After lunch Kagome found a different guard at her door but still decided to do some exploring.

A mere two hours later Sesshomaru was working in his study when the guard that had been assigned to Kagome for the afternoon led the miko in. The guard, one the lord recognized as one of his more stern and taciturn, was presently looking none too happy.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the woman and was intrigued that she looked like she'd just spent the last hour being chastised like a naughty child.

Kagome bowed low to hide her flushed cheeks. "Lord Sesshomaru." She straightened but kept her eyes lowered.

His eyebrow rose and he glanced at the guard but the tight-lipped demon was of no assistance in explaining the priestess' demure behavior.

She bit her lip as they lingered in silence. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru stood and immediately approached the two. "What has transpired?" he asked when she wasn't more forthcoming. He shot the guard a glare to get someone to talk since the woman wasn't looking at him.

"She spoke to the kitchen help," the guardsman growled.

Now Kagome _knew_ she had done something wrong. After lunch she'd wanted to look around and eventually found her way to the kitchens. Her guard hadn't seemed pleased (but that could've just been what his face looked like), and when she interrupted the workers he'd all but dragged her to Lord Sesshomaru like a kid to the principle's office. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just wanted to thank them."

"Thank them?" Sesshomaru wasn't following her.

She flailed her hands in the air. "Yes! I just wanted to thank them for the fine food and maybe watch them work. I guess that was against the rules or something." At the end of her tirade she dipped her head again, wringing her hands in front of her.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. He dismissed the guard and motioned for her to sit. She flopped down petulantly and he sat near to her. He sighed silently before he started, "Priestess, it is not that you have been inappropriate, it is that such things are not done by one of your standing. The servants are This Sesshomaru's to command," he stated.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "But I just –"

"And This Sesshomaru's to _commend_ ," he finished in a stern tone.

She looked down. Even though she'd been in the Feudal Era for almost two decades she'd spent most of her time with peasants. Being around nobles was like being in a different world. She almost laughed at the irony.

Sesshomaru could see she would need further explanation and because he was feeling unusually magnanimous he continued. "When tasks are assigned to them in This Sesshomaru's household it is an honor to them and their families. To thank them is superfluous and can lead to sloth and expectation of greater compensation."

What he didn't say was that it was his authority alone that they went by. For her to thank them she was not only stating equal ranking, but also that she had control over his house. That was a reserved privilege for a designated steward or a mate. Neither of which she was.

What he'd said seemed rather upside-down in Kagome's modern view. "I didn't mean to to offend or overstep my bounds," she said honestly.

"This Sesshomaru knows you are unaware of proper etiquette. This is why it was instructed to you to stay out of the affairs of the servants."

She frowned with a sour look on her face. "I thought that meant I wasn't supposed to help them work or discuss their lives." He raised his brow at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "Perhaps you could have the guards that accompany me warn me when I'm about to do something embarrassing?" He still had the same expression and she sighed. "At least those things that can be stopped."

He nodded.

She was still greatly embarrassed so was relieved when he let her go back to her room for the evening. She had a lot to think about. She wasn't sure why it was, but the more she was around the great lord she felt like she was reverting back to the awkward teen she'd been when she first was dragged through the well.

* * *

The embarrassment faded over the next few days. She spent a majority of the time to her own devices, she visited the healing hut and read some, but she mostly enjoyed exploring Sesshomaru's home. She stayed out of certain areas of course, like the barracks and Sesshomaru's personal spaces.

When she was with Sesshomaru she found him a pleasant, intelligent – albeit succinct – conversationalist. Though they kept the topics light she was forever enraptured with the sound of his voice. She was always pleased to learn something about her host, but even more to just have him spend time with her, a miracle in itself.

It was after dinner one evening and Kagome wandered aimlessly through the castle. She was curious about what a solitary lord would put in so many rooms. The wing she was in now was devoted mostly to sleeping quarters, her room was nearby. Many others were unused, guest rooms she assumed.

She knew she was getting close to his room as well. She was still a little baffled as to why she would've been placed so close to his personal quarters. She supposed it was so he could keep and eye on her, to make sure she was no trouble to him. But still, he gave her freedom to move within the walls, wasn't he beginning to trust her? She sighed, it was unlikely.

She had relieved her guard for the night. He was reluctant to go but because they were just a few doors down from her room he relented. When he was down the corridor and out of sight Kagome continued on.

She came to the last door before Sesshomaru's and pushed it open, it was the only room other than his in this wing that she hadn't see yet. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Whereas most of the rooms were sparse and cold this one seemed to be bursting with life. There were shoji screens depicting vibrant scenes, and toys piled against one wall. The bed mat had a bright pillow, and the blanket folded nearby which matched.

She noticed a small desk that sat to the side and she wandered over to it. Papers with letters and numbers scrawled on them in a messy hand littered the surface. One of the papers near the bottom caught her eye and she pulled it out. She gasped in surprise at the drawing depicting Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin in a field of flowers. She realized it was done in crayon so it would have been done when they traveled with their group, only Shippo had crayons in this era.

She looked fondly at the drawing as memories of that time flooded back to her. It had been a stressful time, they were about to go into battle to defeat Naraku, but they had never felt more like a family. Dysfunctional family at times, but a family none the less.

"Priestess?"

She wondered how he could sneak up on her, she could feel the myriad of demons living and working in this place at any given moment. Why could she not sense where he was? She smiled softly as she turned towards the voice. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He glanced around the room briefly and seemed to her to be uneasy in here. "You miss her," she instantly surmised.

His eyes snapped to hers with a warning but he didn't confirm or deny the statement.

She put the picture down carefully and walked the distance between them. "It's only natural, my lord. She is yours and it's difficult to let her go. I understand." She laid a sympathetic hand on his arm and watched his face for a moment. His eyes were the only thing that gave him away at this distance. They were a honey gold that had seen far too much loss and had to give too many things away.

She smiled softly again and let her hand slip to her side. She nodded wordlessly and stepped around him and out the door. When she was in the hallway she noticed Jaken hobbling towards her.

"Woman!" he squawked irritated. The menacing effect was lessened by breaks in his voice and his overall weakened appearance. "You must stay out of there! No one is allowed in Mistress Rin's room!"

She smiled indulgently. ' _So, he never let anyone else in either, and since when was Rin 'mistress' to Jaken?_ ' Things certainly change in ten years.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru had exited the room behind her and gently shut the doors behind him.

The retainer was brought up short in his rant. "Yes, m' lord," he said with a bow of his head.

If Kagome thought there was to be a heartfelt conversation she should have remembered who she was dealing with. Sesshomaru didn't even glance her way before striding off down the hall.

She huffed and shook her head. "Jaken, does he ever open up to anyone?"

The imp demon blinked up at her in surprise, his mouth flapping open and closed. She tore her eyes away from where the demon lord had disappeared to glance at Jaken. She smiled, this time a bit sadly, and walked over to her quarters across the hall. She slipped into the room before the retainer could respond.

She might have been surprised to hear Jaken's thoughts at that moment. He had been thinking that he'd never seen his master be as open or charitable to anyone as he'd been with _her_ in the last several days.

* * *

It was two days before the end of her week of 'mandatory stay' and she was sitting reading an interesting document which Sesshomaru had given her to review. She suspected it was to keep her quiet because it was a complex dispute resolution request and it was taking a great amount of concentration.

She was seated on a cushion in the lord's office as he worked at his desk. There was a knock and Kagome looked up, thankful for the respite.

"Enter," Sesshomaru stated, not looking up.

A guard entered and bowed to his lord. "Pardon, Sire. A message has arrived for the priestess." At that he had the full attention of the two seated figures.

"For me?" Kagome squeaked. She was floored. Who would write to her here? Who even knew where she was?

Sesshomaru's thoughts ran along a similar path, but his first assumption was his half-brother. He motioned for the guard to deliver it.

The demon took a step towards the woman and gave another short bow. "A small town to the north-east has sent emissaries saying they are being plagued by a sickness. They are currently without a healer, priest, or priestess. They request the Shikon Miko's immediate assistance."

Before she could respond Sesshomaru asked a question. "How did they come by the knowledge that the priestess was here?"

The guard looked nervous. "I asked the delegation the same. They... they said rumors are spreading around the surrounding countryside that our great and magnificent lord aided the priestess in a local village, then carried her away."

Kagome flushed full red at the connotations. Sesshomaru wasn't much better in that he growled enough that the guard shook in his boots.

The priestess swallowed and tried not to look at Sesshomaru. "Uh, tell them I will be there as soon as I can. I just have to prepare some things for the travel."

Sesshomaru, still agitated, growled again and released a fair amount of his aura. The guard fell to his knees, his head on the ground in a bow.

His reaction shocked Kagome, who just barely pulled back her powers in time to not purify the guard. She stared at Sesshomaru in shock, her embarrassment temporarily forgotten.

"You will not leave!" he bellowed to her with his eyes narrowed.

Her eyebrows got lost behind her bangs. "Excuse you?" she huffed, indignant.

"You will fulfill the bargain," he continued much more calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "They need me now. You would have more people die while we wait two more days?" She didn't really know if people were dying but still... it was the principle. They glared at each other some time before she spoke again. "Would you feel better if you accompanied me to oversee my well being?" she said somewhat sarcastically.

He pondered that for a moment. "Yes."

She was shocked once again. "What?" She didn't even see the guard glance up at his lord in surprise before resuming his prostrate posture. She sat there gaping at Sesshomaru like a fish for a moment.

"You there," Sesshomaru addressed the guard, the demon jolted but stayed where he was. "Rise, let the messengers take sustenance and inform them we will be joining them for the return trip."

The guard got up hastily, if not a little shakily, to his feet and bowed to his lord then made a hurried retreat.

Sesshomaru rose smoothly then offered a hand to the still-bemused priestess. She blinked up at him then carefully took his hand. He helped her to her feet then released her. "Go prepare, but be quick."

She nodded and walked out the door on the way to her room directly.

* * *

Kagome didn't have much to gather but she did visit the healer to gather from his supplies. She noted that some of her herbs were getting a little low, but they were common in this region so she figured she'd gather them as they traveled.

When she was ready she was led to Sesshomaru and the town's delegation (who were wide-eyed and awed) and they were on their way.

The townsmen consisted of three men who appeared in their twenties or early thirties. They were all quiet for the first few hours of the trip. Kagome assumed it was due to Sesshomaru's presence, he was imposing to those who didn't know him well. She snorted to herself, even to those who knew him he was imposing.

She paused occasionally to pick an herb or two, never taking long so as to not delay them. She never noticed the eyes of all the males on her whenever she did but continued on blissfully.

Half the way gone and Kagome was fed up with the silence. "So, men, tell me about this sickness. What are the symptoms?" She saw them look at each other and finally one was elbowed by another.

"Oh, Mighty Priestess, a weakness comes upon the people and they have chills and a cough that wracks their bodies."

She pondered that. "Is there a rash?"

He shook his head. "No, oh Mighty Shikon Miko."

She raised her eyebrow at the address. "You may call me Kagome, or Priestess Kagome if you must, but please stop with the 'mighty' stuff." All three men bowed their heads in reverence. Her eyebrows again rose and she glanced at Sesshomaru, he was watching the men, no expression on his face.

She was used to people's respect but this was bordering on worship. She brushed it off for the time being as gratitude and they continued on.

By the evening they were nearing the town. People came out to greet them and offered gifts to the priestess. She hadn't done anything yet so she felt bad about accepting but the people insisted.

In an effort to stem the tide she motioned them towards the center of town. "Where are the sickest being held?"

One of the men they'd come with was about to show her when Sesshomaru stepped into their path. "No," he addressed the townsman. "She has walked all day and needs rest." He looked at her. "She will start in the morning," he told her plainly.

She shut her mouth with a click. The man looked between the two then led them to a house at the center of town. It was a grand house used for dignitaries but she didn't argue about it being too much, she didn't think she'd get anywhere in her argument.

There was an outer porch-like hallway that ran around the building which could be closed off to the elements with shutters and one large center room which also could be separated from the porch by screens. The simplicity was meant to be calming, and the lack of such things as a place for cooking was intentional. Anyone that stayed there was a guest of the town, it was to state they were to be catered to, not expected to work.

After bidding goodnight to the people Kagome entered and was followed in by Sesshomaru who shut the doors behind them.

Kagome noticed there was one, albeit large, futon and she blushed full red. "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, are you staying in here? With me?" she squeaked out.

He looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "This Sesshomaru needs to speak with you."

She let her shoulders sag in relief but instantly stiffened again when he stepped closer.

His need to continue in a hushed voice forced him into closer proximity to her, and he was struck with a very pleasant odor emitting from her person. He shut that observation down with prejudicial force. "These humans are not to be trusted."

She swallowed at his sudden serious tone. "Why do you say that?"

He looked pointedly at her. "They are too eager for your presence."

Her eyebrows shot up. "I'm not sure that would make me jump to suspicions of ill intent."

"Do they not make you feel uneasy?"

She thought on that, she couldn't deny that they all came off as intense. She nodded. "They do give me a bit of the wiggin's," she confirmed.

He had no idea what she said but he assumed an affirmative answer. "Be on your guard. This Sesshomaru will stay close."

She was touched. She looked around the room again and blushed. "How close?" she mused out loud.

His face was closed but his eyes had a certain fire to them. "For this evening This Sesshomaru will be on the porch."

"Oh." She didn't like the disappointed note that tainted her tone. She clasped her hands behind her back in a nervous gesture.

He stood watching her for a moment then turned and was gone, swiftly and silently.

She didn't know why he was getting to her today. She sighed, letting out the tension she'd held in her shoulders as she prepared for bed. She went to sleep with thoughts of overprotective dog demons.

* * *

 **A/N: I write my stories with pen on paper so as I was typing this** (monstrosity) **I realized there were parts of this that were wholly unnecessary. I don't usually do this in such large chunks but a good portion of this chapter went away and another section that had no real location slipped in. Not that you would really care about that but I hope it didn't make it too choppy or uninteresting.**


	6. Service vs Servitude

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: Things are about to get tricky.**

* * *

Service vs. Servitude

* * *

The next morning started early for the miko and her protector, and Kagome proceeded to get right down to business. She went out and examined the worst of the sick, dividing the ones she considered the most contagious to the least. She instructed the townsfolk how to keep things as clean as possible while she mixed herbs for cough relief and pain reducers. She administered as much of the potions as she could, aiding them along with her power.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her organization and leadership. Though he didn't understand all of the things she was instructing them to do he could see the practical uses for them and he wondered where she had learned such things. Perhaps they were every-day practices from her future time. He was beginning to see there were depths to this woman he'd been previously unaware of.

Kagome chatted with the people she worked alongside, a good number of them were understandably women, but also some men engaged her in conversation. After awhile she noticed a pattern to their questions; most centered around her personal life, specifically her marital status.

'Are you attached to anyone? No beau back home? Not even the Western Lord?'

At that last one she laughed at its sheer absurdity. By the end of the day she was wearied and lost in thought. As she and her guardian retired for the night he broke into her musings with questions.

"What troubles you, Priestess? Are the herbs not doing their work?"

She looked up, finally noticing they were back in her room. She bit her lip and realized she must have been doing that a lot recently when the tender and abused flesh protested. "Ouch," she winced, "No, the medication seems to be working and I have hope they will kick this."

When she wandered off in her mind again he narrowed his eyes. "What is the issue?" he demanded.

She blinked at him again. "Did you notice the questions I got today?"

He had to admit, at least to himself, that he'd tuned out most of their human drivel. He was spared from having to say that because she ignored his silence anyway.

"They kept asking if I had a man. I wouldn't even mention it if it were one or two, but the insistence and frequency of the questions was a bit unnerving."

Sesshomaru's attention was piqued at that. He deliberated for a moment. "Do you suspect something?" he asked in a low tone. He deplored subterfuge.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something else is going on here." He nodded and was gone again. "Well, goodnight to you too," she pouted.

~0~

The next few days went the same, the people were healing but Kagome's unease grew. The town started giving Sesshomaru tasks to do. Sometimes he would assist but other times he wouldn't. They had both noticed that most of the things they asked of him would take him from Kagome's side for an extended period of time. This was a further concern to them.

A week and a half had passed and Kagome was relieved that the outbreak was over and those affected were able to be up and about. It meant that they would be leaving soon, it wouldn't be too soon for Kagome. It was their last day in this town, as they'd planned to leave in the morning. Suddenly alarm bells were rung all over town, quickly followed by startled and frightened voices. There was a cave collapse nearby and Sesshomaru was asked to help search for survivors, at the same time a man who'd been running in the chaos hurt his leg and Kagome was asked to attend to it.

Kagome had bandages in her hand and was on the way to where she was told the man was when she was grabbed by two burly townsmen. "What are you doing? I have to go help someone!" she protested their rough treatment. "Where are we going?" her inquiries were met with silence.

She didn't want to hurt them and they didn't seem to want to harm her, but she didn't make it easy on them as they dragged/carried her across town. They approached a large and beautiful building she'd seen but hadn't been in. "What do you want?" she tried again.

As answer they hauled her inside and tossed her unceremoniously onto the floor. "You are a guest of our lords," one of them said with a bow.

She was confused and unnerved. She sat there a moment longer as they lit the lamps. She could see she was in a finely appointed room with one seat at the far end. She didn't have to wait long before an old man, followed by a middle aged man, entered and the elder of the two sat on the seat.

"Welcome, venerated Shikon Priestess," the old man wheezed out. "I am Ento, the leader of this province, and this is my son Ichtio, you are to be his bride."

Her eyes bulged out of her head. "Who the what now?!" she squeaked.

"You are unattached and desirably powerful. We wish to align you with our province. There is no one who claims you so we do." He stated it all as if it should've been plain to anyone.

"Uh, no." Kagome shook her head. "No one 'claims' me, but then I'm not one to be claimed," she said hotly.

"Ichtio will provide for you and in return you will help our people and furnish him with children."

She glared at him, she hated being ignored and treated like a piece of meat. "What part of _**no**_ do you not understand?"

"You cannot refuse, by your own admission ours is your only offer."

She had to shut down her modern sensibilities. Kagome knew this was the culture of the time, and in their eyes she was a commodity found along the side of the road to be claimed, she of course saw it differently. She got to her feet in defiance. "I am honored at the offer but I _must_ refuse."

Ento waved her off. "Argument is pointless, you have no say."

Her ire grew. Legally he was correct but being from the modern time she felt how wrong all this was deep in her bones. She knew that if it came down to it she would fight her way out of this, though she didn't want to hurt them. "I am the Shikon Miko. I belong to my duties and to the people I serve, _all_ people. I cannot, and will not, accept your offer," she said through grit teeth, still trying to maintain her composure.

Tho older man shook his head. "It is decided. The marriage ceremony will take place on the morrow."

A vein throbbed in her temple and she clenched her fists at her sides. "I won't go through with this! I can't allow it!" she shouted.

"Nor can I." Sesshomaru stepped into the room, a limp guard in his claws. He tossed the unconscious man to the side of the room as if he weighed no more than a dirty rag.

The elder gentlemen looked nonplussed but Ichtio started to visibly perspire. "The Lady Kagome, while currently under your care, Lord Sesshomaru, is not even from your territory. We respect your power in these parts, and your lordship, but you have no say in this matter."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a minute and she wondered what he was going to do. Why would he stand up for her in the first place?

"This Sesshomaru claims her as such. While in the Western Lands the Miko Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama is under my dominion."

That got a reaction from the old man, his eyebrows shot up his wrinkled forehead. "You realize what you are claiming?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru clipped in his smooth baritone.

The old man sighed. "I don't suppose you could entertain a marriage proposal on the lady's behalf?"

"No."

Ento nodded sadly. "You and yours are free to go." He waved them away with a sigh.

Sesshomaru gave a slight tip of his head, took hold of the stunned miko's elbow, and guided her out of the building.

They were barely out the door when she looked at him. "What just happened?"

He kept them walking, not looking at her. "You were there."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I was, but I'm not sure I understood it." He was silent for several more minutes and it was really ticking her off.

Finally they reached where they'd been staying and he let go of her arm. "Gather your things, we are leaving."

She glared at him and she would have _made_ him answer but she didn't want to stay in this town any longer than necessary. She hastily gathered her things and descended the short steps back to his side. There were many of the townsfolk now gathering around the hut and Kagome could see Sesshomaru tense, his hand going to the hilt of Bakusaiga. She brushed her hand on his arm to stop him as she took the last step into the crowd.

"Are you leaving, Priestess?" There was sadness on most of the faces.

"Yes, it's time. I thank you for your hospitality but I must be going."

There were murmurs of 'don't go' and 'please stay' from many. "Was not Lord Ichtio's proposal worthy?" They looked like dejected lost puppies.

Despite the way they had presented it to her she couldn't fault the people for their subterfuge. It was on orders from their leader and was not done with malice. They truly wanted her there with them. "I cannot accept. I must be on my way. There are others who need my help."

They bowed as she passed and a few of them kissed her hands. In spite of what had happened Kagome's heart broke a little for these genuinely sweet people.

~0~

As they walked Kagome couldn't get what Sesshomaru had done out of her head, so when they were out of sight from the town she rounded on him to stop them from walking any further. "Alright, tell me."

He glared down at her impertinent order. He was still on edge from what had happened in the town and she was walking a thin line on his last nerve.

"Be mad at me all you want, see if I care, but you _will_ tell me!" She jabbed a finger in his direction.

He moved quick as a flash until he had a hand on her throat. "You would do well to remember to whom you are addressing, young one," he said as he tightened his grip to emphasize his point.

She didn't move or flinch, simply glared up at him. She slowly raised her hand and placed it calmly on his warm wrist.

He wondered what she could possibly be thinking, she would never physically be able to move him. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment until he felt a burning sensation in his hand. "Cease that immediately," he growled. When she didn't comply he tightened his hand further.

Finally she spoke, though her voice was quiet and raspy due to the palm on her windpipe. "You will kill me whether or not I continue, so I might as well defend myself." She wasn't surprised at his strength but she was having to pump out a large amount of reki energy to have any effect on him. At this rate she wasn't sure he would let go before she passed out.

Sesshomaru was sweating, she was burning through his flesh and was about to hit bone. She was going to take his hand off. He gave a vicious snarl and pushed her away. He cradled his hand as she coughed and gasped, rubbing her abused neck. He shot her a glare as he straightened. She took a little longer to recover and had to sit.

"Under the claim you are within my dominion, This Sesshomaru has final say on your life. No one who fears me will hinder you, but you must take direction from This Sesshomaru."

She looked up at him surprised, not just at what he'd said but that he'd even told her anything at all. "You claim me to your household?" She was a little rusty as to what all that meant but she got the basics. This was no little thing he'd done. He was responsible for her until she died, or he killed her (which he had the right to do). She swallowed painfully as she watched him turn from her. The question was, to what extent would he impose his authority?

"Come," his voice as implacable as usual.

She got up and followed woodenly, more out of being consumed by her thoughts than obedience.

They walked in tense silence for several minutes. Kagome could smell something metallic but it took her a moment to realize what it was and where it was coming from. She then noticed that Sesshomaru's hand, the one that had been around her neck, had blood dripping a trail behind them off the tips of his long fingers. She moved closer and lifted his hand in both of hers.

He jerked it out of her grasp and glared at her. She gave him a contrite look and held out her hands to him. "Please, my lord," she said softly. An expression she couldn't determine flashed on his face but he reluctantly extended his hand back to her.

She focused on his arm so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes again. She pulled back his sleeve and examined the damage she'd caused. Her heart sank at the sight of the deep wound. The stripes on his his wrist that wrapped onto his hand were mostly burned off. In the gash she could see muscle, tendon and bone. She'd no idea she'd gone so deep and done so much damage. He'd healed a little already but with as bad as it was she was sure he was still in pain, though he'd never show it. She sighed and closed her eyes, her hands covering the wound.

Her power flowed into his hand but instead of the searing pain he'd felt before it was a warmth that now rushed through him. He was impressed that she could do this much damage and with the same power heal the same flesh she'd marred. His head tilted back as that warmth started to flow further into him. Something of her reached into his core, enticing and exciting him. It was a fascinating feeling and he wasn't sure he liked it. As it progressed it spread throughout him, stirring things that should never have been touched. He desperately needed her to stop soon, he was feeling uncomfortably wonderful. His respiration rate increased and just when he thought he'd have to pull her off him she stopped and stepped away, she too was breathing hard.

He raised his hand in front of his face to inspect it, it was whole and not a blemish could be found. Even the stripes were where they belonged. He flexed his fingers and turned his wrist this way and that.

Kagome was reeling, she'd always felt a certain rush when she'd used her powers but this had felt different. It had felt as if their souls had been connected, though that had to be ridiculous. As he lowered his hand back to his side she caught his eyes. She gasped, there was a heat there she'd never seen in him, or anyone else, before. She tingled from the rush of their connection and his gaze. She swallowed thickly as they continued to stare at one another. Maybe he'd felt this too.

Suddenly there was a loud buzz from a nearby cicada, effectively breaking the mood. Sesshomaru turned with a sweep and Kagome followed, letting out a shaky breath.

The rest of the trip back to the citadel was silent and when they arrived he didn't even look at her as they separated to their rooms. His ignoring her made her feel dejected, which in itself was confusing to her. Even though it had been a long day she found it hard to fall asleep. Her body felt too tight and warm for her skin.

~0~

The next day every time she searched out the lord he eluded her. When she did see him he was a wisp of white hair exiting out a far door. She became more and more uneasy, her week was up and she needed to leave. Things had changed and she wasn't sure where she stood anymore. Would he let her leave?

Finally she couldn't stand the stress anymore and requested an audience with Lord Sesshomaru. She had doubted that he would even see her but surprisingly she received a message that he would. Kagome decided to wear the beautiful kimono he'd gifted her to ease his anger (if that was why he was avoiding her), though she had to have Kimiko help her get all of the layers right.

She made her way slowly to Sesshomaru's office, partly out of trepidation and anxiety, and partly because it was harder to move in her current state of dress. The guard let her in immediately and she swallowed as the door was opened.

She looked to his desk first but he wasn't sitting there, instead Jaken stood in front of it looking smug. She glanced around the room and noticed the lord standing staring out the open doors to his courtyard.

"Sit down, Miko." Jaken hissed at her, causing her to start.

She frowned but followed his instruction. Once she got onto the cushion (not an easy task) she glanced at Sesshomaru again. He was still facing away from her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a busy demon. Speak, girl," Jaken squeaked at her, startling her again.

Her heart sank further. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm indebted for your hospitality. My agreed upon week has long since ended. I..." she hesitated. How do you say you've got to get out of here without sounding ungrateful? "I would like to be on my way now. Today in fact."

Jaken looked excited at the prospect but there was no visible reaction from Sesshomaru.

She bit her lip, at least he wasn't protesting. "Well," she offered, "is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" It was the least she could do.

"Do you forget your place, Priestess?" Sesshomaru said lowly.

She froze at his tone. "No, my lord." She chewed her lip again. Did he intend to force his claim and keep her here? To what end? He obviously couldn't stand her now so why would he want to keep her around?

There was silence for several more agonizing minutes before Kagome broke. She couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. "Do you intend to keep me here? What for?" she asked about being detained. "You were fine, I was fine. We haven't seen each other in ten years, I can't see what you'd need me for now."

That got his attention and he finally turned to look at her as Jaken squawked about her impudence. "You will cease this, Miko." His eyes narrowed in a look that would intimidate most creatures into hiding.

Kagome would've gotten to her feet in challenge if could stand readily, as it was she glared back at him from where she was.

"You are ignorant in your beliefs. You will be silent and listen for once."

Her head was about to explode in anger but she bit her tongue. She wasn't unaware of what a dangerous position she was in. Jaken folded his arms and gave her a self-satisfied look, she gave him a death-glare before refocusing her ire on the demon lord.

"This Sesshomaru did not lay claim to you to keep you imprisoned." He was gratified to see her eyes widen at that. "This Sesshomaru is aware of your dislike of being... constrained." He noticed he had her full attention now and she seemed to agree. "You must be made aware of even now how out of place you are in this time. You view things in a way that would cause great anger to those here if you voiced them. A woman of your standing, no matter the dress, does not travel unaccompanied if she is not bound to someone. To do so you are viewed as a whore or a criminal."

Her mouth snapped shut. Was he telling the truth? Were most people looking at her like that? Sesshomaru wasn't one to lie. She wondered how right he was.

"This Sesshomaru is sure no one has made open comments out of respect for your high standing." He clasped his hands behind his back. "What happened at that town was inevitable. This Sesshomaru finds himself shocked it has not happened before now."

Her heart sank even lower, if that were possible. He must be right. Though she'd lived here for over a decade there were again many things she didn't know about the class system. She groaned at the memory of almost being forced into marriage. What other things had she been narrowly been avoiding all these years?

Sesshomaru was amused watching the emotions flutter across her face. Finally he could see the realization settle on her and he felt smug at being able to set her straight.

Kagome looked up at him sheepishly. She bowed low with her face towards the floor, her hands neatly in front of her. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I've acted dishonorably. I must thank you for what you did – what you're _doing_ for me. You saved me from a difficult situation and I can't imagine what would've happened if you hadn't been there. Thank you."

Jaken's jaw dropped and he made a few sputtering noises. He looked up at his lord in time to see a small smile twitch at his lips. Jaken started to tremble, Sesshomaru smiling always meant bad things were to follow.

"Rise, Miko." She sat up and looked at his golden eyes. "As was stated This Sesshomaru does not desire nor need your servitude. You will be free to come and go as before." He motioned to Jaken and the imp sprang forward carrying something wrapped in cloth. "This is a symbol of the West, of This Sesshomaru's reign, carry it with you at all times."

She opened the cloth revealing a brass disk, about the size of her palm, stamped into the metal was a cherry blossom surrounded by a crescent moon.

"In addition all of your clothes are being altered to have the symbol added, a ready visual to others as you travel."

She was humbled by his foresight though she was a bit unsure about how she felt wearing Sesshomaru on her at all times. For some reason that thought made her cheeks heat. She bowed again. "Thank you. I don't know how I could repay your kindness."

His brow rose but returned before she looked up again. She struggled with her kimono to stand, once up she gave her new benefactor another small bow. She then left with his permission, her head still swimming.

She returned to her room and found maids hard at work sewing patches and packing her bag. She watched them in silence until Kimiko came to ask her a question.

"Do you wish to take everything or leave some things here?"

Kagome looked around. "Won't you need the room cleaned out?"

The maid smiled. "No, m' lady, this is now your quarters for whenever you are in residence."

Kagome's eyes widened, this was a day of surprises. "Oh, well, I couldn't possibly carry it all anyway. And some things like this," she motioned to what she was wearing, "aren't practical for the road."

Kimiko nodded and she helped the miko change into daily wear. When everything was done Kagome forgot herself and thanked the servants, much to their surprise, then got directions to the village by the caves.

Before she left the citadel she stopped at the healer's hut to say goodbye. The old doctor greeted her and his shaggy eyebrows rose when he noticed the emblem on her shoulder. Though he had many questions he sagely refrained from asking, she looked a bit bewildered and he didn't want to upset her further.

She hugged the old demon and proceeded to leave the grounds. She still couldn't believe how huge this place was, it had to have been the largest single residence in all of Feudal Japan.

Kagome had a lot to think about and the trip seemed short as she approached the village. When she was within sight she saw some children playing. One of the boys noticed her and cried out in recognition, he was the same child she'd first saved from the marauding invisible demon.

The kids alerted the adults and soon she was mobbed by excited villagers. She was quickly ushered to the center of town to the elders hut. The older man stood to greet her, a warm smile on his face. "Miko, Kagome, it is so good to see you well and unharmed." They bowed to each other and sat.

"I'm so sorry I worried you all, that's why I returned to show you I'm okay." She looked around at all the friendly face and smiled. "I assure you that I'm well healed and am rested for my journey back home."

Several of the men looked at each other but the elder spoke. "So, you are returning to InuYasha's Forest?"

She nodded, slightly confused as to why they would ask, that _was_ her home after all. "Yes, it's been too long, my hut must be a mess by now," she laughed lightly.

"What of the white demon who was with you?" the elder asked gently.

Oh, she got it now. She smoothed out her clothes self-consciously. "Lord Sesshomaru is at his home, he doesn't travel with me usually. He has been very generous to me, _lately_." She added that last word at a mumble.

"You wear his crest now? Has he claimed you, child?"

She blushed full red. "I'm under his protection, a ward of sorts or maybe a retainer is a better term."

The old man hummed at that. "You are most fortunate to find patronage of one of such apparent power."

All she could do was nod and look at her hands in embarrassment. After that the conversation mercifully turned to other things.

Kagome spent the day looking over the repairs to the buildings and checking the wounds of those who had them. They bid her stay the night and she relented – leaving early the next morning. The people were loathe to let her go but she bowed out gracefully and was on her way.

~0~

It was several days travel before the forest she knew, and which held so many memories for her, came into view.

She stopped first in the village to let the people know she was back in the area. Ever since Kaede passed away two years ago she'd spent ever increasing time away from this place. The memories were still sharp when she was here. Besides, InuYasha was here and he was not one she cared to see frequently.

The people greeted her warmly. Some were curious about her new clothes but this far out from his territory they didn't' recognize Sesshomaru's crest, of which she was thankful. She was also thankful that InuYasha was away at the moment.

Towards evening she made her way to the far side of the forest where her own hut stood. Her place was small but it met her needs. It rested far enough from the village she was awarded privacy, further up a hill and on the other side of the forest so she was rarely bothered by people dropping by. I was just the way she liked it.

On her way she paused in the clearing which housed the old well. She looked into its depths and rested a hand on the worn wood. Though it had long since stopped being a portal to the future it was still a link to her family in her mind. She sent up a silent prayer for her mother, brother, and her grandfather. She wondered, as she often did, how they were doing. If her mother was getting by without her helping around the shrine. If Sota had gotten into a good university. If her grandfather was still alive.

She took a deep breath and went up the hill, breaking through the trees.

The hut came into view and she visibly relaxed, it was as she left it. She went in and set her pack down and her basket next to it. She placed her bow on the wall mount and put the quiver just inside the door. It was getting late and she didn't feel like putting things away right then.

She kicked off her sandals at the door with a sigh and sank onto her bedroll. She was exhausted so quickly succumbed to a dreamless asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: You know, I really did have a plan for this story when I started, but the story had other ideas. After the third time that I couldn't deny, or rewrite out, I gave in and let this story tell itself. We will see how it does.**

 **I know some of you will be confused as to why Kagome is home again and not with Sesshomaru. There is a method to my madness, so please stay tuned.**


	7. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of _InuYasha_ or _Swords of an Honorable Ruler_ , they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: If you haven't seen _Swords of an Honorable Ruler_ I would highly suggest you do so. It is my favorite of the InuYasha movies. This chapter has spoilers for that movie so you should be warned if you haven't seen it.**

* * *

Unexpected Guests (The Call)

* * *

The next morning Kagome was awoken by the early morning sun on her face. She rose and peeled off her travel clothes and slipped on a simple yukata, she made tea and ate some rice. She was feeling well rested, there's nothing like sleeping in your own bed. Though Sesshomaru's citadel had been comfortable it wasn't home.

She looked through her food supplies and came to the conclusion she'd have to do some hunting and maybe pick some berries today. The never relished killing a living creature but she'd become more used to it, and better at it, as time went by. It was a reality of surviving the times. She decided to pick berries first and hunt in the evening when the animals were more likely to be out.

First things first she grabbed a towel and headed to a nearby spring. The water was cold but refreshing, she bathed quickly but sat at the edge drying her hair and watching the world wake. She did love it here in the past, everything was so clean and fresh. Yes, there was an increase in death due to illness, demons, and bandits, but on a whole life was good.

Kagome had been surprised at first how little she missed her friends from school, perhaps it was because she never got to show them the woman she was becoming. They never knew the real her. She did miss her family but she was content here. There was just one thing she felt was missing from her current life, but she could tell herself she was fine without it. Sometimes she almost believed herself.

She smiled and headed back to her hut. She dug through the clothes she'd left and found one outfit that was clean. She made a mental note to do laundry.

She grabbed a small basket and headed to the woods in search of berries, she hummed as she walked. She found a ripened patch and started picking. Some of the berries made it into her mouth but most found the basket.

She heard a rustling from the nearby brush and she tensed. She listened for a moment but was relieved, though startled, when a dark head popped out of the foliage.

"Lady Kagome!" the little girl cried and ran at her with a smile.

Kagome put her basket down in time to catch the five year old. "Hanna, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

After the young girl finished hugging her she stopped to think hard. "Well, I followed a toad, then a patch of flowers were so pretty. Then I smelled the berries and they smelled so good!"

The priestess noticed the girl's fingers and face were well stained. She smiled, "Lets get you home and cleaned up, alright?" Kagome retrieved her basket and with the girl on her hip she walked down to the village.

Kagome gave the little girl back to her worried mother midst many thanks, then turned back to the woods. She found the patch she'd been at and finished filling her basket. She looked down at her clothes and sighed, there were berry stains from Hanna's fingers and small leaves were stuck all over. One more thing to wash.

She was just turning back towards her hut when she felt the presence of someone she recognized. She stiffened an held her breath. Quickly a familiar red-clad figure appeared a yard away from her.

"Kagome," he said quietly.

She nodded her greeting. "InuYasha." He still wore the Robe of the Fire Rat and Tessaiga still hung at his side. He didn't look a day older than the day she plucked him from the tree.

"I wasn't sure you were back," he broke the silence. They made no move to step closer.

"Just last night." She wasn't aware he'd known she'd been gone, she hadn't seen him in months.

He nodded and looked away.

"Well, I have some things to do, so if you'll excuse me," she said as she started to walk past him. He grunted as she passed then turned to follow her. It was then that she knew he had something to say, but she didn't comment on it. If he got around to saying it, fine. If not it didn't matter much to her.

She stopped at her hut door. "I have to change, I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and she went in, she stripped out of her clothes and dug for something clean. She moaned softly when all she could find was what Sesshomaru had given her. _'Here comes a fight,'_ she thought as she slipped into the garments.

To hide the symbols she loaded her arms with dirty laundry. She steeled herself and brushed out the door on the way to the stream. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"So, Kagome, I..." InuYasha breathed in and immediately stopped short what he was going to say. He grabbed her arms to make her face him, causing her to drop all of her laundry in the dirt.

"InuYasha!" It was times like this she wished she hadn't broken the subjugation necklace.

"Kagome!" he snapped back. He eyed her up and down, his gaze pausing on the symbol on her chest. He leaned closer and inhaled deeply through his nose. His brows furrowed and he growled. "Sesshomaru," he hissed his brother's name. His eyes snapped to hers, and his grip on her arms tightened to the point of painful, his nails digging in. "What are you doing with him? Why is he all over you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not 'with him' and he's not all over me. You don't have to fly off the handle."

He pushed her away and took a step back. "Fly off the handle? Shit! How could I not! You sneak off to the arms of my brother and come back wearing his crest, _smelling_ like him! How long have you two been having this affair?"

She gave him a stern look of warning and crossed her arms, subtly healing the cuts his nails had made. "It's not like that, InuYasha. You don't understand."

"Oh, I think I understand plenty! One brother wasn't enough, you had to get your hooks into both of them. You must really have a fetish for dog demons. Or is it just power you crave?" he sneered.

She fought hard not to slap him into next Tuesday. Her temper spiked and with it her power, forcing the half-demon to cringe back another step.

"You and I are _not_ together, and even if we were do you really believe me capable of that?! And on top of that do you think me so evil as to flaunt my supposed infidelity in your face?"

He crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look, confirming that was _exactly_ what he thought.

Her mouth dropped open, and she was unable to speak for a moment. When she was able to talk her voice had dropped to a low growl. "Leave, InuYasha. I don't want to see your face again."

He sneered, "Why? So you can run back to your filthy lover?"

Before either of them knew what had happened she'd crossed the short span between them and slapped him – _hard_. His head was wrenched to the side with the reki-charged force of her blow. Once done they both looked shocked but Kagome recovered faster. "If you are incapable of hearing me, and are intent on insulting me, you should avoid me in the future."

When he looked at her again there was a red hand-print on his cheek, but he was still glaring at her. In a flash he disappeared into the woods. Kagome stood there shaking for a moment. With more calmness than she felt she collected her laundry off the ground and proceeded with her chores.

She tried to put the encounter out of her head but it seriously soured her mood. She furiously scrubbed her clothes and had them hanging on a line in less than an hour. She still had excess energy to burn so she put the berries in something that would keep them better then proceeded to clean her hut.

She fixed herself a quick lunch then set to putting her travel bag away. She paused as she pulled out her new clothes. As confusing as her time with the demon lord had been she couldn't deny his kindness to her. It was so strange, if someone had told her before this happened that it would go the way it had she would've laughed in their face.

As Kagome unpacked her clothes a scroll fell from her bag, clattering to the floor. She gasped when she saw it, recognizing the yellow ribbon immediately. She snatched if from the floor and held it to her chest, glancing this way and that. The servants who packed her things must have thought it was hers.

She was in a quandary, what should she do with it? Getting rid of it was out of the question, it was far too precious. She knew she'd have to return it but she just got home, she didn't want to make such a long journey so soon.

She looked at it for a moment. Perhaps she would be forgiven for keeping it a little longer. She set it aside and finished unpacking and tidying up.

Later that evening after dinner she picked it up to read. There were some more mundane entries at first but they started to become more detailed, though many years seemed to be skipped. The dragon clans were causing a lot of border skirmishes, the writer of the journal had to be out on patrol more often. The battles were becoming more bloody but the lord didn't seem concerned.

Kagome imagined him standing out on a hillside overlooking his vast territory, his white hair blowing slightly at his back.

She blinked, for a moment there Sesshomaru's image had filled her mind and her heart had skipped a beat. She brushed it off and continued reading.

~After years of fighting I have met with the lords of my territory and the dragon lords. We have fortunately come to an agreement, a treaty has been signed.~

Kagome sighed and felt herself relax a little, she hadn't realized she'd become so tense.

~My son, my heir, has distinguished himself greatly. He is an unparalleled swordsman and a strong leader. I know he will progress into a great demon, undoubtedly even greater than my person. He will lead the West to previously unobtainable heights when I am gone. He is a bit too ambitious for my tastes but some of that can be reckoned to his youth. I do wish he would let his heart into his decisions, he has regrettably become cold like his mother. I have faith that one day he will meet someone who changes his way of thinking. This one only hopes it will not be too late.~

She glanced up to see it was well into the night. She sighed and set the scroll down. She threw a couple of logs on the fire and settled into her bed. She fell asleep only to dream about dragons and knights in shining armor. The knight had golden eyes and silver hair.

~0~

Weeks had passed until a month had gone by. Kagome forgot about the scroll in the midst of her busy life. In that time she'd taken several short trips but was never gone from her hut over more than a couple days.

She was sitting outside her hut mending a sock one sunny day when there was a call from the treeline across the way. It wasn't unusual for strangers to drop by, though it was few and far between. Some came looking for help others for advice, all were welcome if their intentions were pure.

"Hello, at the hut. May I approach?"

She thought that was an oddly formal greeting as she squinted to see who it was. She could make out a man in the shade-line of the trees but she couldn't see who it was. She sensed he was human and alone, so she bid him closer, setting her mending to the side.

She was deeply surprise as the man cleared the shade. "Lord Ichtio!" she exclaimed. She had seriously mixed emotions about seeing him again, since the first (and last) time they met his elderly father was attempting to wed them. This was definitely the last person she ever thought she'd see again.

He came to a stop in front of her and bowed. "Lady Kagome, it is good to see you well."

She stood and returned the bow. "I have to say, I'm a little shocked to see you again. Why are you here, so far from your home? And apparently alone?" She looked around and couldn't see a single guard.

He smiled and she couldn't miss the kindness in his face. "I admit I left the few men I brought with me in the village. I wished to speak with you alone."

She motioned him to sit down and he joined her. She waited for him to speak, still curious to why he'd come all this way to see her.

For a moment he looked down at his hands. "I understand you were upset by my father's actions, but I wanted to personally assure you we bear you no ill will for the rejection. What we did was done for the sake of our people. We - _I_ ask humbly for your forgiveness."

She shook her head. "No forgiveness necessary. I understood it was for the people even when it happened, and I don't harbor a grudge against you for it. But you must see that I wouldn't have been a good wife for you." She chuckled.

He looked at her with a studying gaze. "I think you would have been the perfect wife for me."

She blushed at his honest statement, cutting off her laughter. "Oh, Lord Ichtio... I don't know what to say. But you must be wrong," she shook her head.

His eyes fell to his hands. "I have a confession. I went down many of the days you were in our town and watched you work." He looked up again. "You were, and are, incredible, my lady. The way you dealt with everything with precision and grace. It was what a leader aught to be." He swallowed. "Everything I wish I was and am not."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sure that's not true! I'm sure you're a great leader."

He shook his head. "I am a coward and not a strong man, I know this." He reached the short distance between them and took one of her hands in his, surprising her. "That is why I think we would be good together. You are a natural leader and the people respect you. I would rely heavily upon your word in all things."

That was a very flattering thing to say for a man of his time. Her blush flamed anew. "But what about love?" What was she saying?! She had to stop this before this went any further! She barely knew this man! For one thing he had to be almost twenty years her senior! Though, he did look good for his- _'NO! Stop that!'_

It was the lord's turn to blush. "I- I would hope that we would also find that in each other, over time."

She looked into his sincere brown eyes and melted a little. He was so forthright about his feelings, hiding nothing from her. It was a breath of fresh air. He was also quite handsome with his thick black hair and brown eyes, he had a small beard that made him look rugged. "What about when I'm called away frequently to the aid of others?" her voice had gone to a whisper.

He smiled softly, his eyes joining in the expression. "I would never hold you so close that I would smother you."

That wasn't the response she was expecting and it pinged straight to her heart. "Oh," she murmured. Her previous (a.k.a. _only_ ) relationship had been bordering on controlling. Whereas she knew InuYasha had reasons to act the way he did it was still hard for her to stomach some days. She had yearned for a partner devoted _only_ to her. And here was a man offering just that. She couldn't deny that it was an attractive proposition when placed in that light.

"Lord Ichtio, -"

"Please, you may address me by name."

She paused, another oddity about him. "Ichtio, I'm flattered by your attentions but I'm surprised that you aren't already married."

His eyes turned sad and he looked down. "I was married when I was very young, younger than you are now. We did love each other but she was not of a strong constitution. She died giving birth to our child, the child departed with her."

Kagome gasped and gripped his hand tighter. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked at him in sympathy.

He gave her a watery smile and took a deep breath. "I know I am older than you but I can offer you a comfortable life. When I proceed you into the next life I will be leaving you a home and a people that already admire you. I would hope in that time I could also offer you a child, not only as a continuation of my legacy but also a companion when I am gone."

Her free hand came up to her chest in a fist. Her heart was beating fast at the things he was saying. It was almost like he knew everything she had ever wanted to hear and it gripped her hard.

While she was in her daze he scooted closer to her. "Miko," his voice had gone soft, "I do not wish to pressure you in any way but I wonder if you would indulge me?"

She blinked at him, he was so close to her now she could feel his warm breath on her face and it sent a tingle down her spine. "Indulge you?"

A smile played at his lips. "I would ask a kiss from you." He pulled her towards him, not in a insistent way, and giving her an out if she desired, as she fell against his chest. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Ichtio," she gasped, not struggling in the slightest. It had been so long since she'd had the attentions of a handsome male, she intimidated most men of this time. She felt heated and womanly in his arms and it was doing strange things to her body. It was like he had her under a spell.

"Please," his voice was just a whisper now. He dipped her back in the crook of his arm and she willingly received his direction.

From this distance she could see the fine lines on his face indicating his age. Instead of repulsing her it made him look more distinguished. His eyes closed as he neared her. She felt warm lips touch hers and the first thought she had was how soft he was.

He gently pressed his lips to hers, moving ever so slowly. She sighed at his attentions and he pressed a little firmer, still not demanding in any way. Her eyes fluttered closed to focus on his touch.

His hand came up to stroke her cheek with his fingertips. Even his hands were soft. The hands of an aristocrat, hands that had never held a sword. His beard brushed against her skin but it wasn't rough or prickly as she expected. His smell was pleasant and masculine but didn't have that spicy punch to it that tickled her memory.

She didn't have much experience in kissing, only having kissed a few times, and most of those had been in dire circumstances – not exactly conducive to taking the time to enjoy things. She was thinking how nice this was, he was so gentle with her.

All too soon Ichtio withdrew with a sigh. "Thank you, Kagome," he whispered low, his voice a little rough.

 _'Was that it?'_ she questioned to herself. She felt like there should've been more. She couldn't deny that the kiss was pleasant but it felt lacking. Perhaps he was just being politely timid? "Um, you're welcome?" she said a little dazed.

He smiled and let her sit back up and away from him. "I know that you are a powerful woman, Kagome and I can never compete with that. I don't wish to be better than you, only to stand by your side. Please, accept my offer, I will be a good husband to you."

Her mouth opened and closed, what could she say in the face of such sincerity? He was truly offering his heart to her in a way no man had done before. Did she want to accept it? She respected his courage for coming all this way and saying what he had, it was no small thing.

She imagined what her life would look like with this man. True there would be affection and she would want for nothing, but those weren't all the aspects of a relationship she was looking for. She wanted fire. Not someone to argue with but someone who would challenge her, and maybe be challenged by her. She wanted an equal. Even in her powerful state she wanted someone she could feel safe with, someone who would protect her. She didn't always want to be the one protecting people.

She could be happy with Ichtio but not as happy as she could be, and she didn't want to be selfish with him. He deserved better. She sighed internally, maybe what she was looking for was a pipe dream. Maybe she should take this lord's offer. She studied him again. No, she just couldn't.

"Ichtio, you are a sweet, caring man." He perked up at her words, so much so she hated having to continue. "You have much to offer any woman but I cannot accept, as much as I'm tempted to do so."

He looked crestfallen. "I see," his voice was sad, "is there nothing I can do to entice you to change your mind?"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry." She truly meant that. She wished she could be what he wanted but she knew he could never be what she needed.

He nodded. "I am saddened by your decision but I respect it." He stood and she followed him. "I will not try your patience any longer."

She looked at him with sadness and sympathy. She stopped him with a hand on his arm, when he looked at her again she moved the hand to his cheek. She rubbed her thumb under his eye until the look found there softened. "Be good to yourself, Ichtio. The right woman is out there for you." He looked a bit dubious but refrained from comment.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He sighed and his eyes slid shut for a second. When she backed away he had a light blush to his cheeks. "Thank you, Lady Kagome. You are still welcome in our province whenever you like."

She bowed to him and he returned the gesture. "Thank you, Lord Ichtio. Be well."

He nodded and turned to leave. He paused once more at the treeline and looked back. She gave him a smile and a small wave and then he was gone.

Kagome went back into her hut and put her sewing away. She stood still in the middle of her home and a strange feeling washed over her. Her vision clouded and soon she was crying great heaving sobs. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach as the tears wrenched themselves from her.

~oOo~

Kagome never forgot Ichtio in the coming months, but she did her best to come to terms with her decision. It wasn't that she regretted turning him away, it was from the prospect of living her life alone. Somehow this had really driven the possibility home. She'd always known it was there but this seemed to rake it to the surface again. It hurt more than she remembered.

It was late summer and she was taking a rare opportunity to do some hut maintenance when a demon approached her. She sensed him coming but he wasn't very powerful, nor did he project a threatening vibe, so she didn't even turn from re-thatching her roof.

"Honorable Shikon Miko," the well dressed but lithe demon bowed low.

She rolled her eyes but made her way down the ladder. "How can I help you?"

The demon straightened. "Your lord requests your presence in the citadel."

She raised an eyebrow at 'your lord' but recognized the symbol on his clothes. "When?"

The demon blinked. "When? N... now, my lady."

She shook her head. "Rice harvest is here, I can't possibly leave right now."

His eyes went wide. She was given a direct order from her lord and master and she was saying no? It was unheard of. He started to tremble, what would his lord say when he reported this? "Is that your response?" he asked shocked.

She nodded. "Yes, please tell him that if he wants me there he'll have to wait until after the harvest."

The messenger's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. He bowed again and he was gone in a flash.

Kagome sighed and mopped her brow. She was sure she wasn't garnering any favors with Sesshomaru but he'd said that she was as free as she'd been before. She shrugged, she didn't have time to worry about that now. She climbed the ladder again and got back to work.

~o0o~

The brief visitor did have the effect that it reminded her that she still had the scroll. That night and for the next two she continued to read.

~The peace accord with the dragons seems to be holding, though there is still tension. Rumors of border skirmishes. One of the larger human towns withing my realm is having some disputes with the local demons and they called this lord to come mediate.~

Kagome noticed the handwriting changed from tight to a little more open and flourishing.

~I have seen a vision this day.~

Kagome perked up at those words.

~The ruler of the town in need of mediation presented his daughter to my approval. Though if he had known of what interest I would have in her he may not have been so eager. She was most fair and unerringly kind. I must see more of her.~

Kagome's eyes widened. _'Was this girl human?'_ She scanned back to make sure and yes, she _was_ human. She bit her lip, it intrigued her, maybe finding human women beautiful was a dog demon trait. Here the author of this journal, InuYasha of course, and InuYasha's father.

Possibly the great Sesshomaru himself could succumb to this. She shook her head with a chuckle. That would _never_ happen.

~I have talked many times with the princess and I am assured of our mutual attraction. I am not a pup, I am aware she is young and my advisers, as well as my own heir, disapprove of our relationship. My mate seems not to care as she too has her own interests away from me.~

Kagome sucked in a breath, this was getting juicy.

~There is a rival for my princess' attentions. She seems demure about his presence like true royalty, but there is no mistaking his dislike of me. I cannot call him out for a challenge as he is the captain of the king's guard and an accomplished strategist, it would be a shame if he were lost. As he is human I do not see him as a true threat, and in my absence I know he would protect my love with a fervor I admire.~

It was getting too good now and Kagome was engrossed.

~I feel almost like a pup again when I am around her. She makes my days lighter and she too told me she looks forward to my visits.

I am beyond pleased, I have learned my princess is now carrying my seed. I have requested that she come live with me in the citadel but she has declined. Since we are not bound, married in the eyes of her people, she wishes not to further shame her father. I respect her wishes but my heart, my body, my soul cries out to take her and make our family safe. She has been removed to a remote location by her family who have all but disowned her, presumably to hide her pregnancy. Humans can be so small minded and petty when they chose to be.

The opposition against me and our relationship intensifies, and though I know her father would never dare keep us apart the captain of the guard is another matter. She is soon to give birth and I am concerned that the guard will try to stop me. Not concerned for me, he would be unable to do me physical damage, but I worry for my princess and our child. I will be there for the birth.~

Kagome sighed, this was so romantic. She wasn't expecting such an account when she picked up this scroll. She unrolled the next section and found it was the last of it. She assumed it was being continued on another scroll and was only mildly perturbed that she wouldn't be able to continue until she got back to Sesshomaru's library.

~I have received a message that my princess has gone into labor. The guard has foolishly also set up a barricade against my arrival. I scoff at his attempt.

I was about to go to her when I was issued a challenge from the Dragon Lord, he has seen my ties to the human woman as an apparent weakness and has broken our treaty. For this infraction I will annihilate him. My love for my princess and my child are not a weakness they are a strength. The greatest strength in the world. This is something I hope my heir one day learns.~

Kagome was startled when the epistle ended with that. She turned the scroll over, there was no more. She started to think about all that she'd learned and suddenly the light went on in her head causing her to jump to her feet.

"Inu no Taishō!" she shouted. All this time, she had no idea! She reread the last few entries again to confirm her conclusion. She was sure of it.

She carefully rolled the scroll back up and tied the yellow ribbon neatly. She hugged it to herself with tears in her eyes. She knew there wouldn't be another scroll to read, because she knew what had happened next. The Great Dog General had fought the dragon lord Ryukotsusei and though he was able to seal the dragon to a cliff with one of his claws, he had been mortally wounded in the fight. He hadn't waited to heal before he rushed to see Izayoi and save her life from Takemaru the captain of the guard.

He named the newborn InuYasha and sent the babe and mother away, in the ensuing battle with Takemaru both he and the human perished.

She sighed, InuYasha would love to read, or at least hear, this account. She took the scroll and wrapped it in a clean blanket to protect it. She reaffirmed the need in her mind to talk to Sesshomaru and give this precious tome back.

It was never far from her thoughts the next day but the preparations for harvest had already started. Early that morning she joined the villagers and they set out to the fields. On their way Kagome and the others were met by several demons, one of which was leading the two-headed dragon Ah Un.

"Priestess Kagome." The first one addressed her directly.

Kagome took a good look at the male and was pleased and surprised to recognize him. It was the kind guard who had dared to answer her questions frankly. She smiled at him. "Good to see you again." She glanced at the others he'd brought with him. "What's going on?"

He bowed to her. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence on an urgent matter."

Her smile dropped to a frown. "I already told the previous messenger that harvest has started and I can't abandon this village when they need help."

The guard nodded. "Our lord has provided you with ample assistance so that you may go to him." He motioned to the other demons with him.

Her eyes shot wide. "Really?" She looked between the villagers and the demons. The people seemed accepting of the assistance and her heart was warmed by that. "Oh, uh, thanks."

The guard motioned her to the dragon but she held up her hands. "Just a minute, I have to grab some things." She dashed back up the hill followed by the guard. She went into her hut and quickly changed out of her work clothes and into something Sesshomaru had given her.

She carefully picked up the wrapped scroll and her herb basket. She popped out of the hut and approached the guard and Ah Un. "Lets go," she said with determination.

They traveled fast but now that they were underway she started to wonder why she was needed. "Excuse me," she got the guard's attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked as he flew next to her.

"What is this "urgent matter" that required all this fuss?" As the length of time he took to answer grew she became really concerned.

He blanched and looked straight ahead. "Uh, I cannot say, Priestess."

She analyzed him for a moment, he knew, he just wasn't allowed to say. She leaned forward on the dragon. "Come on, Ah Un, show me how fast you can fly to your master." She saw their four ears twitch in her direction and they sped faster than before.

It was only and hour and a half and they arrived at the citadel. The priestess dismounted as soon as the beast's feet hit the ground.

Kimiko, her maid, came out and met her on the steps. "Come quickly, m' lady."

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as they jogged up the steps.

Kimiko shook her head. "You are needed elsewhere." She led her down the hall until they came to a room she recognized. "Wait, isn't this Rin's old room?"

The maid's answer was cut off when there was an agonizing cry from within. Kagome didn't stand on ceremony and pushed her way into the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Notes on this slightly longer chapter:  
** 1 ***** Any speculations on what InuYasha originally wanted to talk to Kagome about?  
2 ***** Bet you didn't see Ichtio coming!  
3 ***** Okay, maybe I stretched it a bit too far and you all realized who wrote the journal before Kagome did. What can I say? She's a bit dense and unobservant about certain things. Obviously.  
4 ***** Most of the time the names I give my characters mean something and I work hard to find the _right_ name. This story – not so much. Ento is purely made up and has no real meaning. Ichtio is also made up but it makes me laugh to say it so I kept it (ĭch-tee-oh = itchy toe).  
5 ***** Sorry about the cliffhanger.


	8. Family Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N:** 6 ***** Not sorry. To make up for it, another super long chapter.  
 **I try to avoid clichés when it come to my stories. I will try my best to _not_ have anyone walk in on anyone else in the bath. Just to clear that up now. Hahaha  
Okay, so there's shades of _Revelations_ in this chapter. Hey, I'm allowed to plagiarize myself.**

* * *

Family Relations

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but she was unprepared for what she saw. Rin was laying half-dressed on the floor surrounded by maids – all demons – and was in the midst of giving birth!

Kagome immediately dropped her things and ran to the younger woman. She quickly assessed the situation. Rin was in too much pain to talk but she saw the recognition of her presence briefly pass in the younger woman's eyes.

The priestess looked up to the females around and she noticed a familiar face in the cat-demon nurse. "When did labor begin?" she asked quickly.

"Yesterday was when the heavy contractions started, right after she expelled fluids."

Kagome nodded. "Her water broke," she clarified. "What have you given her? What has she had?" she asked as she rolled up her sleeves and secured them. The demonesses looked at one another in confusion. The priestess frowned deeply. "Have you given her anything to ease the pain?" she snapped.

The nurse bowed her head. "No, my lady."

Kagome huffed out an exasperated breath. "Bring me my basket and I'll show you which herb to make into a tea," she pointed to her things. "I'll also need some clean towels and some boiling water. They hesitated and she glared at them. "Go!" They all jumped into action.

After giving instructions Kagome then fully focused on Rin, first checking to see how dilated she was. She mopped the other woman's brow and soothed her a little with her words and touch. She knew she had a ways to go so she rolled her onto her side and massaged her lower back, adding just a touch of her powers. It was dangerous to use too much reiki on someone giving birth, there were potentially too many complications.

The nurse brought the tea, and the two of them sat Rin up slightly and got her to drink it. They laid her back down and Kagome moved to between her legs to check her again.

It was only a half hour later and Rin's pain was eased enough she could focus on Kagome's instructions. The next hour seemed to crawl by, it was exhausting for the humans involved. After almost a full day and a half of labor Rin was already tired so pushing was a chore. Finally the child came out and after Rin expelled the afterbirth she was able to rest.

Kagome smiled down at the squalling bundle in her arms. It was a boy. "He's beautiful, Rin."

The younger woman smiled tiredly, unable to speak. Kagome placed the boy by his mother's shoulder and the child quickly fell asleep. Rin looked at him with overwhelming love then smiled up at Kagome. "Thank you," she said softly, there were tears welling in her eyes.

Kagome nodded through her own tears. "Shh now, rest. We'll talk later."

Rin was asleep almost immediately.

Kagome was physically and emotionally drained. The cat nurse approached her and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Kagome. We were unfamiliar with human birthing."

Kagome nodded. "I'm glad I could help." She rubbed her eyes, which were burning for sleep.

"Please, go now and rest yourself. We will tend to young lady Rin." The demoness all but shoved Kagome to the door.

Kagome wanted to argue but she knew she wouldn't last long. She nodded and headed out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She sighed and looked up and down the empty and dark corridor. She took the few steps across the expanse and into her own room. She was happy to see that her futon was readied and her night yukata was laid out.

She changed as fast as her tired bones would allow and slipped under the covers. Much like Rin she was asleep and soon as she laid down.

~8~

When she woke the next morning it was later than she usually got up. She noticed the rest of her things had been brought into her room. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her face.

Someone knocked at her door. "My lady, are you awake?"

Kagome recognized the voice and aura of her maid so smiled as she stretched. "Come in, Kimiko."

The young demoness came in with a smile of her own and carrying a tray of food. "It is good to see you again, Mistress." She set out Kagome's clothes, as the priestess ate a bite.

"Is Rin awake?"

Kimiko shook her head. "She woke early to feed the babe and so has just fallen back asleep." Kagome nodded with how right that was. "My lady, our lord requests your presence as soon as you are able."

Kagome stood and stretched, groaning at her aches and pains. Kimiko helped her dress and do her hair. She wore a kimono but of a simple design and fewer layers for greater ease of movement, than accented the ensemble with a decorative comb in her locks.

A guard led the priestess to Sesshomaru's study. Kagome bowed as she entered but noticed a young man – human in appearance – standing next to the proud lord. "Lord Sesshomaru," she dipped her head. He nodded back.

She could feel the other man blatantly staring at her but not wanting to be rude she attempted to ignore it, instead she tried to focus on what she wanted to say. "Thank you for sending help to my village so that I could come more quickly."

"Your help was necessary," he said brushing off the thanks. She wasn't sure but it almost sounded like he was chastening her for not coming when he first called.

She eyed him with a sly smile. "Now, if I had _known_ you were calling me to Rin in the first place I would've tried to make due."

"Thank you so much, Miko! I am forever in your debt!" the young man blurted, interrupting any possible response Sesshomaru may have had.

Kagome turned to him, now more curious about his identity. "And you are?"

"Oh! Pardon me for my lack of manners." He bowed low. "I am Rin's husband, Heto."

Kagome eased and gave him a kind smile. "Pleased to meet you, Master Heto. Your wife is very dear to me. I hope you know how precious she is."

The young man flushed red. "Oh, yes, yes! I love her greatly. She is the light of my life," he babbled. "Thank you again for what you have done for my family." He bowed to her again.

"Rin did all the hard work, besides it was my pleasure. Congratulations on the healthy birth of your son."

Heto beamed a proud smile and bobbed his head.

Silence descended on them and Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru because Heto was staring at her again. Finally she couldn't take the awkward any longer. "Is there something wrong with my hair?" She reached up to lightly touch her locks.

Heto's eyes bulged. "No, surely, my lady."

She hummed. "Than why do you stare at me?"

Heto knelt before her. "Forgive me, Great Miko."

She rolled her eyes and hauled him to his feet again. "I'm not mad, I just want to know _why_."

He blushed beet red again. "It... it is just that you look so young. I," he dipped his head, "thought when I heard of your great deeds the image in my mind was of a much older and wiser woman." His eyes snapped back to hers. "Not that you are not wise! You are the great Shikon Miko–"

She cut him off with a hand on his arm and her peals of laughter. "Oh, you are precious." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "If it relieves your mind I was just fifteen when I started my duties as the guardian of the Shikon. I was nowhere _near_ wise." Sesshomaru snorted and she shot him a sharp look. "Anyway, I have progressed but still have much to learn."

Heto nodded though in his mind she still looked no older than his wife. He was sure Rin had talked about her as a mother or an older sister at the least.

The conversation flowed after that and about an hour later an attendant came saying that Rin was requesting her husband. The other two bid him go and watched him leave in a flurry of bows and shaky smiles.

Kagome chuckled as the door closed. "Well, I like him."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and gave her a sideways glance. "He is well respected and due to inherit a large estate."

She smiled, yes, the marriage had practical benefits but she could also see what a good match they were in other ways. "How did they meet?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment gathering his thoughts. "This Sesshomaru was out patrolling and Rin desired to stop at a village known for its textiles."

Kagome turned towards the lord, she wasn't expecting him to tell a story, she was nearly giddy. She could also see how uncomfortable this was making him.

"This Sesshomaru is not familiar with the particulars but Master Heto is the headman's son and they became... smitten with each other."

She clasped her fingers to her lips to stifle the giggle that threatened. He looked positively green to talk about this so she decided to rescue him. "I will ask Rin about it, don't strain yourself." She laughed outright at his sour expression mixed with relief.

They were silent once more but with him she noticed it was comfortable again. She was glad, she had hated it when things had been awkward between them. She sighed a contented little breath but then a thought came to her and she frowned. "I have to apologize, Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked at her more fully, she hadn't been back in his home a whole day, what could she possibly have done this time?

"When I was here last I was reading a scroll from your library." She glanced up from her hands to see him incline his head. "Well, the scroll I chose was a journal, as it turned out. I was enjoying it, though I couldn't make out what the names were."

He was stumped as to why she was telling him this, or what in this she could be sorry for. Did it get destroyed while in her possession?

"Well, I discovered after I got home that when the servants packed my things they evidently thought it was mine."

He sat back a little, so _this_ was why she was full of trepidation. She was worried that he would be angry with her for taking the epistle. "Concern yourself not, priestess. I was not even aware such a thing was missing. Though your honesty is commendable."

She blinked and blushed. "Um, well... that wasn't really– "

Kagome was interrupted when a servant entered and bowed. "Excuse me, lord, lady. Mistress Rin is asking for you both." The two of them rose and Sesshomaru led the way back to the rooms. When they entered Rin was sitting holding her baby, with her husband (looking _extremely_ proud) standing right behind her.

"Lady Kagome!" the younger woman's whole being lit up with joy.

Kagome was hit a wave of nostalgia looking at her glowing face. She did away with propriety as she knelt down in front of the younger woman. "Rin, I'm so happy for you! He's so beautiful, you did a great job," speaking of the birth. She hugged her close, mindful of the child between them.

"I could not have gotten through this without you here." Both women had tears on their cheeks as they embraced again.

"What are you going to name him?" Kagome asked as she brushed the last of the tears away and stood.

Rin glanced up at Heto with a smile. His chest puffed out and his grin about split his face. "We wish to name him Yozora*. If it pleases his lordship." He bowed to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction. There was a warmth in his eyes that was unmistakable, though there was very little show of it on the rest of his face.

"It is acceptable." His voice was slightly quiet but easily heard in silence of the room.

Kagome smiled and flushed with a warmth that made her want to hug the stoic demon lord.

Rin and Heto looked positively ecstatic. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" he said in rush with another short bow.

Sesshomaru nodded in return.

Kagome couldn't resist any longer. "May I hold him?" she reached for Yozora. Rin nodded and passed the bundle up to her. Kagome watched as he murmured in his sleep and yawned. She nuzzled him softly and savored that sweet baby smell. Every time she assisted with bringing a new life into this world she was filled with hope, but at the same time that familiar twang of want ran through her at what she'd given up.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between the miko and his ward's child, he could see how happy Kagome was, but there was a touch of sadness there. He wondered again what had transpired between his younger sibling and this woman. Their dissension couldn't have been due to her inability to produce an heir. She looked adequately built for birthing children and would've undoubtedly had several by now. She was strong, and her power would certainly carry to her offspring. Her maternal instincts were unparalleled, as evidenced on many occasions.

He stopped himself cold. He couldn't believe where his thoughts had just been. A shiver went down his spine as he looked at her again. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would make an excellent mother.

Kagome returned the baby and moved back next to Sesshomaru again. Rin beamed up at the two, she had never told Kagome but she'd looked up to her as what her mother should have been, she was the mother of her heart. With the demon and the priestess standing there together it almost seemed like she had a real family. She smiled up at her husband, she _did_ have a family now and it was all thanks to the people who raised her. Her heart swelled further when Heto nodded to her.

She looked up to the demon she saw as a father with expectant eyes."Lord Sesshomaru, Heto and I have talked about it and we desire you to be Yozora's godfather."

To say Sesshomaru was surprised by the request would've beeen an understatement. He was not fit to raise a human baby if (kami forbid) anything should happen to them, it would be better if the child stayed with his own kind, with Heto's family. He looked at Rin with her large, soft, brown eyes and he knew once again he could deny her nothing. He dipped his head and the woman squealed with glee.

Kagome knew Rin would be jumping around the room if she hadn't just given birth. The priestess had been downright shocked by Sesshomaru's acceptance but one look at Rin and she knew why.

"Lady Kagome, likewise, we can think of no better to be godmother," Heto added.

Kagome put a hand to her chest. "I would be honored." She didn't know what to say, it was unexpected for her. Sesshomaru she could understand, but Rin hadn't known her well, at least she didn't think so. Maybe it was because she'd helped deliver him.

"Thank you. Thanks to both of you," Heto said with a huge grin.

Just then the little one woke up hungry so Kagome ushered the men out of the room so Rin could feed him. She stayed to help her get started but Rin was a natural so didn't need much help. Once Yozora was contentedly latched on to his mother Kagome took the time to study the young woman. "How are you feeling?"

Rin smiled. "A little sore still but better." Yozora made a little contented noise and both women smiled down at him. Thoughts of family filled Rin again and she wanted to so badly to tell Kagome how much she admired her but wasn't sure how to go about it or how the priestess would feel about it.

Kagome noticed the younger woman's emergent nervousness but attributed it to the sudden realization of motherhood. "You are going to be a great mother, Rin. I am sure of that."

Rin gave her a shaky smile. "Thank you, I had a great roll model growing up."

Kagome had never heard her speak of her mother before, she wondered what had happened to the human parents of this girl. Kagome was looking at her but Rin was staring back with a look that pleaded for understanding. Suddenly the realization struck her. "Me?!" she hissed.

Rin nodded with a blush. "Please do not be mad. You were the only female that was truly kind to me."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. "Oh, Rin. I had no idea. I'm honored." Rin smiled and dipped her head. Kagome would've hugged her if she hadn't been feeding Yozora. Kagome chuckled as she wiped the tears away. "Makes me sorry I didn't make it to your wedding."

Both women laughed and began to talk about what they'd missed in each other's lives, the mood lifted between them.

Yozora was finishing eating when the priestess felt the need to ask something that had been plaguing her. "Tell me Rin, why did you come here to give birth? Wouldn't it have been more logical to do it in yours and Heto's village?"

Rin blushed and looked down with an embarrassed smile. "I had not planned on this happening. Heto did not want me to travel but I begged him and he relented. It was truly meant for a short trip to ask Lord Sesshomaru the request of guardianship. I was sure I was not due for several more weeks so I thought it would be fine."

Kagome chuckled, babies have their own timing for sure. "You do have Heto as wrapped around your little finger as you have Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes went wide. "Rin has no say over Lord Sesshomaru!" she was so stunned that she'd slipped back into her old way of speaking.

Kagome's smile widened. "Of course you do," she pointed out kindly. "He cares for you very much and would do anything you ask."

Rin shook her head in disbelief.

Kagome put a hand on her arm. "He misses you, you know. Besides, he consented to being Yozora's godfather didn't he? He would take care of a human boy because you asked him to. I think that's love if you ask me."

Rin was shocked. "He was always good to me but I never thought..."

Kagome took her hand and squeezed it. She noticed Yozora was fidgeting so she bundled him up and took to burping him while she let his mother process what had been said.

Rin recovered from the shock a minute later and watched Kagome with her son. "Lady Kagome, have you never wanted children of your own?"

The priestess smiled with a sigh. "Of course, but I guess that's not in my future. Besides, I had Shippo, and to some extent you," she touched the young woman's cheek softly, "so I'm content."

Rin blushed at the touch. "Why would children not be in your future? I see how much love you have to share, Lady Kagome. Is there no one you wish to spend your life with?"

For a brief moment the image of Sesshomaru flashed through her head, but she brushed it away without considering it. She wondered why him, and why hadn't it been Ichtio? She didn't want to think of that right now. She smoothed Rin's hair then let her hand drop. "Like I said, I'm content."

"What of Master InuYasha?" she asked softly.

Kagome's smile faded, she handed the baby back to his mother. "True, I did loved him once but that ship has sailed. He and I will never be what we once were."

Rin's eyes turned sad. She was about to ask about Lord Sesshomaru but decided that now wasn't the time. Instead she asked something else that had surprised her when she first saw the priestess again. "I hope you do not find me impertinent, Lady Kagome, but how is it that you have not aged?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question, her hands came up to her cheeks. "Of course I've aged. Why would you say that?"

Rin shook her head. "I used to sit on your lap and study your face." She looked down with a blush. "I wanted to be just like you so I memorized every line and freckle." She looked up again. "You are exactly the same as you were when we fought Naraku."

"No. I can't be. It's been more than ten years, I've had to have aged some." She was torn between thinking she was joking or just being overly nice. That or the girl was having some kind of delusion concerning someone she admired, wishing she would never age.

 _'She did not know?'_ Rin was puzzled. "There is a mirror behind that screen," she pointed to the corner, "Look for yourself."

Kagome got up stiffly and walked over to the other side of the room. True, it _had_ been a while since she'd taken the time to look at herself. Mirrors weren't common in the Feudal Era and she usually bathed in moving bodies of water to avoid pathogens. She pulled the screen away and there was a highly polished looking glass on a stand.

She was shocked by what she saw, her reflection was in sharp focus in the glass. She touched her cheek again in surprise, brushing her hand up to her forehead. She indeed didn't look a day over maybe eighteen. _'How can this be?'_ she wondered. Why had no one mentioned this to her? Then she remembered a couple of conversations with Sango about how young she looked, at the time she'd laughed it off. Now she wished she hadn't.

She turned away from her reflection and came to sit in front of Rin again. "I didn't know," she said softly.

Rin nodded once. "Even I had not thought about it until Heto mentioned to me how young you looked. I admit when I first saw you again I thought maybe I had wished you there hard enough that you came in the exact form I remembered you. I know that is not true but something is clearly at work. How is this possible?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure." She had an idea but that wasn't something she readily spoke of. She'd have to think on it.

Yozora started crying, needing a rest, effectively ending their conversation. As much as Kagome would've like to stay and visit more she could see that Rin also needed a rest. She kissed Yozora's forehead, even though he protested, and promised to stay for a few more days until the small family could travel again, which made Rin exceedingly happy.

Kagome left them and decided to head to a late lunch. Heto joined Kagome for the meal and it was pleasant getting to know more about the young man. He was just what she would envision for Rin.

~0~

"Jaken," Sesshomaru caught the attention of his retainer near evening.

"Yes, m' lord?" the imp said eagerly.

"Retrieve the miko and take her to the side gate and await This Sesshomaru there."

Jaken nodded and hurried as best he could. After inquiring around amongst the staff he located her in the ceremonial weapons room.

Kagome had gone exploring again after lunch, followed by an ever-present guard, and had found a few rooms she'd not been in before. She had been pondering over an empty stand which had room for three swords. It hit her suddenly when she realized that it was for Inu no Taishō's swords. The swords of Heaven, Men, and Hell.

InuYasha had Tessaiga, the Guardian of Men (can can fell a hundred enemies). Tenseiga; the Sword of Heaven, (can save a hundred lives) had been shattered before the battle that had garnered Sesshomaru his arm and Bakusaiga. So'unga, the Sword of Hell (can open the gateway to the netherworld and can summon a hundred dead souls, also called the Sword of Calamity) had been sent to hell in an attempt to seal its power.

She thought it rather sentimental that Sesshomaru kept the rack for his father's swords when the swords would never rest on it again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jaken cleared his throat at the door. She turned to look at him.

"Master needs you to follow me, so hurry along." He had dismissed her guard on arrival and wished to carry out his duties with this woman quickly. It's not that he disliked her, in fact he tolerated her better than most humans, it was just the way his lord looked at the woman made him uncomfortable. He could feel something coming and he wasn't sure he liked it.

A slight smile quirked her mouth but she complied. They had just started to head down the hall when Jaken broke the silence.

"Master InuYasha is so abrasive, it is no wonder you'd want some time away from him. Not to demean your choice, or anything. Who wouldn't want to be aligned with a son of Lord Inu no Taishō? When you return are there mating plans, or what do you call them, wedding plans?"

Kagome stiffened noticeably. "Master Jaken..." she began hesitantly, "InuYasha isn't a part of my life anymore."

His eyes got huge. "Why? You are InuYasha's woman, are you not?" he demanded.

She was struggling to come up with a suitable answer, or a way to dispose of Jaken's body, when they came around a corner and were face to face with Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a short bow. "You asked to see me?" She was thankful for the conversation interruption.

He nodded once and noted his retainer's frustration. "You are relieved, Jaken."

The imp demon opened and closed his mouth before walking off in a huff.

Sesshomaru had overheard their topic of conversation as they had approached and was interested in Kagome's response to Jaken's last question. He hesitated, not because he was scared but because this was uncharted territory for him. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her cry, he hated crying females. He motioned the woman out the gate and to the outer door, as soon as it was opened he heard Kagome gasp.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she gushed. The gardens stretched out before them lit with lanterns and fireflies. They walked out among the night-blooming plants and fragrant trees. He led her down the path and they went deeper into the walled garden. Kagome commented on several of the plants she knew but there were many she didn't recognize.

"So," Kagome started, "I've been meaning to ask since I was here the last time. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She glanced at the male next to her as they walked along the path.

Sesshomaru honestly didn't have an answer for that himself. Something about her fascinated him and he was willing to do what ever it took to solve the mystery that was her. If nothing else than to purge her from his further thoughts.

Kagome scrunched up her face when he continued to not respond to her question. Was he being stubborn or just pompous? She couldn't tell. Well, if he wasn't going to talk she was going to fill the silence, and have some fun at his expense in the process. A win-win for her.

"Is it because I'm gorgeous and you can't bear to be away from me? That's it, isn't it?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

He almost took a misstep at her words. He was going to correct her but he realized she was trying to tease him. Well, he wasn't going to rise to the bait. He would let her have her jest, see if he cared. He tried to remember the last time he was teased. It must have been when he was a pup. The child that had teased him had met with an unfortunate "accident" the next week which left him scarred for life. A shame really.

Kagome couldn't believe it when she saw the slight upturn to Sesshomaru's lips. She had no way of knowing it was his own thoughts that had put it there, but she crowed a victory in her head all the same. Another voice in her head managed to point out how extraordinarily handsome that small expression made the demon lord. She shook herself, there were no point to thoughts of that nature.

"I don't hear you denying it so I will take that as the truth."

"This Sesshomaru can not account for your delusions."

She shot him a glance and saw his neutral expression. He was teasing her back! She threw her head back and laughed.

Sesshomaru delighted in hearing her laugh again. Once was a treat but twice was heaven. This had been a most rewarding day all around.

The conversation lagged between them but it was comfortable. They crossed a small bridge over a man-made – or in this case demon-made – stream to a circular grassy area with a bench in the center. He motioned her to sit.

She wavered for a moment then sat to one side. She was shocked when he rested on the seat beside her. They watched the fireflies for several minutes and Kagome suspected there was something on the great lord's mind. She was about to ask when his voice interrupted her.

"Miko, if I inquired of my half-brother would you answer me directly?"

She huffed out a breath. What could she say? She glanced at him, then reluctantly nodded for him to continue.

"Why is InuYasha not a part of your life? He seemed... drawn to you, and likewise you seemed to be infatuated by him."

She shut her eyes and sighed, she supposed the question was inevitable. There was a time when the two of them had been inseparable, and more than most Sesshomaru deserved an answer. He was family, albeit strained, but still blood. InuYasha wouldn't be pleased but she supposed if anyone would keep this a secret Sesshomaru would, at least for the sake of the family. She stared at her hands in her lap, unable to meet his eyes.

"Right after Naraku's defeat I thought InuYasha and I were going to draw closer, that we would be together forever." She looked up at the starry sky. "For a time it seemed as if that was going to be true. Kikyou was gone, for good this time, and InuYasha seemed much more attentive."

She hugged her arms to herself, this wasn't an easy story to relate but it didn't seem as gut wrenching as it once had been. "The well had closed and the jewel was..." she glanced at him warily, "lost. We both decided that since we knew where the relationship was going we'd go ahead and live together. It wasn't long after Shippo left to learn from his people that our relationship began to get more _physical_."

This was an embarrassing story to begin with, but to be telling it to InuYasha's older half-brother... well, it was **bad**.

She swallowed hard, trying to will back the tears. "We hadn't done much more than kiss and touch but one night we went a little further. As we – we were removing each other's clothes," she blushed heavily, "he leaned in to kiss my neck, that was when it all went wrong."

She curled in on herself as she sat, as if it would protect her some. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but seeing the anguish on her almost made him want to stop her from telling the rest, but he _had_ to know what his brother had done. "What happened," he growled.

She shut her eyes as the memories started to flood her vision. "He kissed my neck then moaned out _**her**_ name."

Sesshomaru's grip on the stone bench threatened to break the structure. He knew his brother to be loudmouthed and uncouth but not overtly dishonorable. He had half a mind to leave right then and find his wayward sibling and pound a lesson into him. He almost smiled at the thought, but was swayed from it when Kagome continued talking.

"As you could imagine that threw a damper on the mood. We both instantly stiffened and he withdrew, mumbled an apology, and left. I didn't see him again for many days. In hindsight that may have been for the best because when I recovered the next morning from the humiliation I was in a rage. If InuYasha had been around I would've tried to kill him."

Sesshomaru would've liked to have seen that but he wisely kept his opinion to himself.

"When InuYasha came back I had calmed down and we'd both had a chance to think. I want to say that we discussed it like rational adults but there was a bit more swearing and throwing things. When we were done we came to the conclusion that we could no longer be together and that no relationship would be possible between us. I broke his subjugation beads, the last link between us."

Sesshomaru regarded her as she said this. Though she'd said it in a cold and detached tone he could see the pain in her face even from her profile. He was sure that at one time she would not have even been able tell it, much less this calmly. He almost didn't catch her next softly spoken words.

"I stayed in the past for him and now we won't be together." After she'd composed herself mentally she glanced at the lord next to her. "It was over a year before InuYasha and I were able to be in the same room for more than a minute. Time has eased things and I can say we are friends again, but we'll never be as close, even as friends, as we once were. I moved to a hut outside his forest, close enough to help Kaede when I could until she passed, but far enough he and I do not see each other."

She stood abruptly, startling Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. "There, now you know. I'd thank you to have Jaken stop asking me about it. Oh, and if he calls me 'InuYasha's woman' one more time I'm warning you, he _will_ be purified. Thank you for the lovely walk, your garden is exquisite."

With that she turned and walked back into the fortress leaving a dumbfounded monarch in her wake.

* * *

 **A/N: *Yozora is a real name that means 'night sky', they named him in honor of Sesshomaru who bears the moon on his forehead. A shortened version of his name is Yoru (night).  
Heto is another one of my made up names, but it's because it is Rin and He Too. Get it? I slay myself.**

 **I don't want anyone to freak out so I will state this now; Rin and Heto DO NOT DIE. I won't kill them off just so Sesshomaru and Kagome are forced to raise the child together. As previously stated, I don't like clichés. This is a different sort of story. That is the same reason I have broken the Tenseiga – so it can't be used for "convenient resurrections".**

I wanted to get this chapter out faster due to the torture I put on my readers with the cliffhanger. I usually write two or more chapters ahead but in this case I pushed through this one. Because of that the next couple of chapters will take a little longer, I doubt there will be another one this month.


	9. Face It

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your patience with this. I work full time and also teach a class one day a week. That leaves far too little time to crank this out quickly. Forgive me.**

* * *

Face It ...

* * *

Kagome was _not_ avoiding Sesshomaru.

So what if she was uncomfortable after their last conversation? That didn't mean she headed for the opposite door when he entered a room, or made excuses as to why she couldn't come when he called. She just wanted to be by her self for a while. Herself and whatever guard she had at the moment... but those didn't count.

Okay, maybe she was avoiding him.

It was just that her stomach churned with every thought as to what he might think of her now. She wasn't sure why his good opinion of her would matter so much, but it did. A lot.

Now that this information was out she couldn't help to visualize the ramifications. All this had brought up old feelings she'd thought long buried. Would Sesshomaru think she was pathetic, being rejected in favor of a ghost? She'd felt that way sometimes. She'd been _there_ , and warm, and oh so willing, still his younger brother had been thinking of another woman the whole time! How piteous was she? His brother's cast-off. She made _herself_ sick, it must be worse for the demon lord. Her heart sank to her toes at that prospect.

All morning she had dodged Sesshomaru and she was feeling fairly fortunate. She'd just taken a light lunch with Rin, Heto, and Yozora in their room. She could tell they knew something was off about her mood, but they were nice enough not to mention it. Though the visit with them had made her feel better she was still ready to escape to her quarters, maybe even for the rest of the day if she could manage it.

She'd almost made it to her room when a tall figure stepped in her path. At first she thought it was her guard but when she glanced up she realized it was not. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, panicked. _'Oh god, I don't want to see him right now!'_

He had once again come looking for the elusive priestess when he saw her coming out of Rin's room. He'd dismissed her guard and she still hadn't noticed his presence, being too far lost in thought. "You have been avoiding This Sesshomaru." His tone wasn't accusatory it was inquisitive.

"I... well..." She looked side to side to see if there was something to help her, or at least a means of escape. No such luck.

He narrowed his eyes at her when she avoided his gaze. "You are apprehensive."

She swallowed as she backed around him. He followed her, crowding her towards her door.

"Is it due to our last conversation?"

She glanced at him briefly and bit her lip, she damned how astute he could be sometimes. She quickly looked away again with a small nod of affirmation.

He took a deep breath and let it out silently. "Are you concerned This Sesshomaru's opinion of InuYasha will be irreparably altered to his detriment?" The lord frowned, he didn't like what his half-brother had done but the boy had done many other heinousness things in his life. What was one more? He also didn't like the thought of her protecting the whelp even after what he'd done to her.

She wouldn't have put it like that, but no, that wasn't her main concern. She shook her head to the negative. "It's not that."

Sesshomaru was relived to hear this had little or nothing to do with InuYasha but he was still puzzled. He observed her for a moment and was grieved to come to a new conclusion. "You worry my opinion of _you_ has changed." His voice dropped low, and he noticed her back had finally reached the wall so she'd stopped.

She looked up at him startled. "Um..." He was standing so close she had to look almost straight up to see his face. His golden eyes filled her vision. "Didn't it?" she whispered her almost-plea.

Sesshomaru looked down into the sorrowful blue eyes of what his brother had wrought. He'd taken this strong-willed woman and by berating her day after day removed any possible good opinion she might have had of herself. Even now, when they no longer associate, she still can't see what she truly is. Instead she finds herself the villain of her own tale of woe. It was repulsive.

"Listen well, Priestess. You are not at fault. Someone else was to blame for what transpired. That you would endure something so vile and still be able to continue with a tolerant demeanor takes impossible strength of will. You are correct in the supposition that my opinion of you has changed, there is no human I think more highly of."

She blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. She wanted to think he was joking, but Sesshomaru does not joke. Besides, his eyes spoke the whole truth for her to see. "Lord Sesshomaru," his name came out in a breathy whisper. "I... thank you." He nodded his head in respect to her and she was moved.

They looked at each other silently for a moment, uncaring that they stood so close. He enjoyed the smell and warmth from her person and she enjoyed the feeling of being encased, safe behind his solid frame. Though they didn't touch, the physical closeness was nice.

Surprisingly enough it was Sesshomaru who broke the silence. "I sought you out this morn to inform you that I owe you a debt of gratitude, Priestess."

His voice had that quiet rumble to it that she loved. "Do you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Hn," he intoned. "Thank you for helping my Rin." He stepped back so he could bow to her.

Kagome was nearly shocked out of her socks at the words, furthermore by the gesture. She flushed hotly once again. "You're welcome. But seeing as you helped me so much when I was here the last time I don't think we're even. Not that we are taking score or anything." She bit her lip trying to quell the fountain of words from her mouth.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to her lip for a fraction of a second but she thought she might have imagined it. She looked down and away, noticing they were right outside her room. She had a crazy distracting thought of him in her room but that was gone quickly as she berated herself with its impossibility. "The scroll," she yelped, suddenly remembering the item. "Come in and I can give it back to you."

He was dazzled by her sudden change in mood. His curiosity as to why this scroll was so important to her warred with a caution his body was giving him about being near her. Curiosity won. He followed her into the room and was suddenly struck by an enveloping sensation of her aura and scent. He hadn't been in this room since the first day she'd been here and now it was like she filled every corner. He wanted to close his eyes and breath her in but he was all too aware that she would notice. Instead he stood and watched as she dug through her basket.

A second later she came back up with it. She held it gently as she presented it to him. "This is the one I accidentally took."

He took it from her and saw that it was undamaged, so why was she still so worried?

"Do you recognize it?" she prompted.

"I have many such scrolls, I do not know each individually."

She looked almost pained at the words. "It's your father's journal," she said quietly.

He looked at the scroll in his hand in a new light. He had never read this, he'd watched his father write it a time or two and had wondered at what he wrote, but he'd forgotten about it after the demon's death. Lost in his vast library.

"He wrote in it up until the very day he died. You are mentioned."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he stared at the scroll. He could just imagine what his great father had said about him – _weak_. He had always been a disappointment to his father, something the demon felt he needed to 'correct'. Even the day he died he chastened him for not having something to protect. It was one of the reasons he'd despised InuYasha for so long. Even in death their father had been more generous with his younger son. He gripped the scroll, turned, and was out the door.

Kagome reached a hand to stop him but he was gone.

~o~

Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru for the rest of the day and into the next morning. Something about how he'd looked had pained her and she couldn't stop thinking about it, she'd not gotten much sleep. She hoped he'd read the journal, she felt he needed to hear his father's words again.

She wondered though, if it would hurt him to hear about Izayoi. From the little that Kagome knew about Sesshomaru's relationship with Inu no Taishō she was aware that it hadn't been all that great. A reminder of his father's infidelity might not be an easy thing to read.

She cursed and rubbed her own head. Her empathetic heart tended to get her too twisted up sometimes. She just couldn't help herself from caring about people, or demons. She sighed. She wondered if Sesshomaru had any such feelings but simply buried them deep. She knew he missed Rin and cared for her but did he even consider anyone else?

She really couldn't see him ever falling in love and getting married. She giggled at her own thoughts. Married, she couldn't even see Sesshomaru kissing anyone.

Her heart stopped cold – as an intense vision of her kissing him, and him kissing her in return, placed itself solidly in her consciousness. Her face flushed red and her heart started beating again at an uneven rate.

She caught her breath and steadied herself. Thoughts like that had been coming more frequently as of late and of all things it saddened her. She knew there was to be no fruit borne from that line of thinking, but telling her heart the truth in that was impossible. It frightened her. She wasn't sure she wanted to go there with another inu brother.

She got herself back on track. There was one thing she needed to do, and that was check to see if Sesshomaru was alright. It may seem silly to some to worry about the imposing lord but she couldn't help it. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she saw him again.

She took a turn around the citadel looking for him. As maddening as it was she still couldn't sense where he was when they were here. She checked his office, Rin's room, the gardens, even the infirmary with no luck. She was on her way back to her room when she thought to look in his quarters.

She was about to the door when her guard stopped her. "Priestess, you are not permitted."

She pouted. "Can you tell me if the lord is in there at this moment?" she asked, only hopeful that he'd answer.

The guardsman looked highly uncomfortable as he looked up and down the hall. "No our lord is not in his chambers at the moment," was all he said in a tense whisper.

She nodded. "Well, thank you." He nodded to her and she continued to her room. He was about to turn away when she got an idea. "Could you please have Kimiko sent to me?"

He bowed. "Of course." He left and she shut her door, a plan forming.

A few minutes later her maid arrived and she ushered her into her room. The young demoness looked surprised but smiled at the priestess that she'd come to admire.

"Kimiko, I need your help."

The maid looked at her quizzically but listened to her request.

"Do you know if Sesshomaru is still in residence?" She didn't think he'd leave while Rin was here but she had to make sure.

"Yes, my lady. He is here." She was intrigued by the question.

"Good, I need to know where he is. Can you take me to him?"

Kimiko frowned. "I wish I could, my lady, but my lord does not wish to be disturbed at the moment."

"Please, I feel I need to talk to him privately. If you could just lead me to him?" Kagome motioned to the door.

The maid was uneasy. "I don't know..." She didn't want to disappoint her mistress but she also didn't want to betray her master. She was torn. She looked at Kagome's pleading face. She knew Kagome would never hurt her lord, and he was never happier before she came. Perhaps the gloom that hung over him today could be lifted by this human. "I will lead you to him," she whispered.

A big grin spread across Kagome's face and she clapped her hands together. "Thank you!"

~)(~

Kimiko had led her out the outer screens to the courtyard to slip the guards. She'd taken her through many servant paths traversing the citadel until they came to a remote and secluded dojo. It was surrounded by tall bamboo and hidden from view of the main buildings.

Once the small structure was in sight her maid left her, worried that their lord would sense her if she got any closer. Kagome had thanked her and promised to make it up to her.

The priestess turned to the building and took a deep breath. She was having second thoughts now about disturbing the demon lord during his alone time. _'No, I really do need to talk to him.'_ she resolved. She approached the shaded door and slipped in, closing it behind her.

Kagome froze as she went through the doorway at the sight of a seated figure. Sesshomaru was sitting facing away from her location. He made no indication that he'd noticed her presence, but she was certain he had. He was always hyper-aware of his surroundings even at rest. That was one of the things which made him such a good protector.

She took a moment to observe him. His hair flowed down his back to pool on the floor behind him, it looked like the finest of silk thread cascading like a waterfall. She wanted to dive in. She moved slightly to his left and could see his eyes were closed and his long lashes rested on his high cheeks. His bangs fluttered in the light breeze coming from the open windows. He was so beautiful, he took her breath away.

It was one of the rare moments he looked at peace. He was out of his usual attire and was wearing a pale gray yukata with navy flowers at the shoulder and hem. The black hakama he wore ended at his bare feet. She'd never seen him barefoot before, his feet resembled his brother's with sharp nails tipping each toe.

She figured she'd been staring long enough so took a breath and approached him the rest of the way. She sat next to him, close, but not touching.

He didn't move or open his eyes but he knew exactly who'd come in. If he couldn't smell her pleasing fragrance he still would've been able to recognize her aura. He wondered what would cause her to interrupt his solitude but, strangely, he found he wasn't bothered by the intrusion. They sat in silence for another minute before he spoke. A soft rumble came up from his chest culminating in her title. "Priestess."

Her body couldn't help but tremble at his voice, but she passed that off as a normal reaction to hearing a voice that sounded like sin. She smiled despite herself. "Sesshomaru," she hummed, quite unconsciously forgetting his title. Silence spread between them again and she began to relax, though not forgetting why she'd come. They sat in silent mutual meditation for several minutes. It was a balm to her, and unbeknownst to her, him as well.

Finally she plucked up the courage to speak. "I'm sorry to disturb you when you're resting."

"For you it is permissible. What is it you wished to speak about?"

She was slightly thrown by his almost teasing tone, but quickly composed herself. "Uh, I wanted to know if you were alright. You seemed..." she struggled to find the word, "disgruntled last night." He didn't answer and she feared he'd shut her out. "I know reading your father's journal must have been uncomfortable, but I hope you recognize how much he believed in you."

He was surprised how close she'd come to the truth. He'd always disciplined himself to hide emotion. It was tactical move in battle to not give anything away to your enemy. Somehow this human woman could read him as if he'd said the words aloud. "Quiet your concerns. This Sesshomaru, is well enough."

Though the words and tone had been positive Kagome was still grieved to hear it. He was detaching himself from the emotion and she didn't want that. "I know you feel you have been slighted in the past by your father's actions, but the Lord Sesshomaru I found in his writings was a demon worthy of praise. A man his father was, and would be, proud of."

Sesshomaru considered her words. Though it would take much to convince him of his father's intent it was pleasing to hear her view. "The sentiment is appreciated, Priestess." He nodded in her general direction even though his eyes remained closed.

Kagome was filled with warmth as they sat, basking in the silence once more. Thoughts came in and out of her head, weaving around the room as if she could see them. She looked up at him, so tall even when they were both seated. He seemed to be in a tolerant mood so she decided to ask him something else.

"I know you've said there's security in being alone, and I agree, but do you ever feel lonely, Lord Sesshomaru?" The thought which had occurred to her earlier returned and she couldn't brush it away. "Why have you never married – I mean, found a mate?" she asked softly. She glanced at him and saw his chest expand with a breath. She hoped she wasn't offending him but she figured if he chose to ignore her she would let the matter drop forever.

He contemplated not giving her and answer, he didn't owe her and his business was his own. Still... "In the past This Sesshomaru had not considered a female necessary, also there has not been a female found worthy of the west."

Kagome mused over that for a moment. "Do you think you'll ever find a worthy female?" She considered the complexity he must have for requirements; she went through a mental checklist.  
*A demon (obviously),  
*A good mother (or at least able to bear an heir),  
*A hard worker (to keep up the household's demands), and  
*At least as beautiful as him (that one may be impossible).

That was a lot to live up to.

He almost opened his eyes to look at her but remained still, she had an uncanny way of reading his eyes and there were certain things he didn't want her to be aware of yet. "Perhaps." More like 'very likely'. "And what of you, Priestess? Why have you not found a male? Does not your kind usually breed before reaching your age?"

She twittered an amused laugh. "Are you calling me an old maid?" She laughed again. "I suppose I _am_ older than the marriage age of this time, but **when** I'm from it's not uncommon to be unwed still. As to the other points, no, I've also not found a 'worthy male' yet." She mused for a moment. "As you know I've not been the luckiest in that area," she said that with a degree of moroseness.

Sesshomaru hummed his agreement, but he had no desire to talk about InuYasha. "Are you open to such inquiries?"

She blushed. "Oh, uh, I think so," she thought about Ichtio with some sadness. "You know, if the right one were to ask." She looked at her hands as her blush deepened. If the inquiry was from the demon next to her she was pretty sure the answer would've been a yes, and that scared her.

He glanced at her while she wasn't looking. He could not believe that in the last decade no one had tried to win her. Perhaps they had all been rebuffed. What was she looking for? He was just about to ask when she spoke again.

"I tend to intimidate guys. My ideas on women's equality alone are enough to make most shy away, but also my power. I am a potent source of energy, I know that. Human men don't understand why I feel called to travel and help everyone. Demons flee from me, afraid I will purify them, and the ones that do manage to stick around to get close eventually become jealous of my power and fame, or they try to use me for it. I'm looking for more of an equal, a helpmate. I don't want to be domineered but I also don't want him to be a tatami mat under my feet."

Sesshomaru was leveled by how close that resonated his life. His power and position as the Western Lord had always been a draw, for those who wanted to align with him or those who sought his destruction. He did open his eyes to look at her then. "I understand."

She looked up into the demon lord's golden eyes and saw the same pain and longing she'd held onto for so long. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't care if she was going to cry in front of him. As long as he would look at her with that kind of understanding it didn't matter to her.

He watched fat tear drops begin to slide down her slightly flushed cheeks. Oh yes, he understood quite well the responsibilities of great power. To always be on guard and having no one to stand at your side who even remotely understood. His hand came up to brush a tear from her face but their eyes never swayed from the other's.

Her shaky fingers had gone cold and when she touched the wrist of his hand brushing her face he pulled away, turning his eyes from her again. Strangely she didn't feel a rejection, only a sense he didn't want to crowd her. She appreciated that.

She turned again so they were facing the same direction. She glanced at him and his eyes were closed once more. "You said that you didn't think a female was necessary. What did you mean by that?"

"This Sesshomaru has been working to distinguish his rule from under the shadow of the Great Dog Demon. There is little time or energy for distractions. As a young virile male, an heir is not needed yet."

Over three hundred years had passed since his father's death, how long was he going to need to "distinguish his rule"? She remembered reading something similar in Inu no Taishō's journal about how he felt prior to taking a mate. Maybe she could get him to see what he was missing. "But a family to call your own and cherish, isn't that something to aspire to as well?" she almost pleaded.

Family and togetherness had not been the norm for him growing up. A mother colder than himself, a distant father who he lost to foolish decisions, then a brother that reminded him of his broken home. No, 'family' did not bring up connotations of pleasant things. "That is not for This Sesshomaru."

She studied his face but he had shut down. "What about love?"

Something in him tightened. "What does a demon know of such concepts?"

She bit her lip, most would've taken that as a dismissal but she had heard the underlying stressers. He was truly asking what could he love and how to do it. She didn't have an answer for him. Then she started thinking about the relationships he had in his life.

"You _do_ know love, though you've buried the associating feelings for a long time, my lord. Rin was, and still is, a link to those feelings. It may have started as curiosity and your protective nature but somewhere down the road you started to truly care for her. She is your heart and with every beat it gets stronger.  
Love is caring for another being above yourself, wishing that person happiness and health with no thought for return. It is wanting, no _needing_ , that other to continue even if it means the cost of your own life. If their life were to be extinguished the reasons for continuing on would seem dull. Love does comes with sacrifice and pain, I will not deny it, but it can also be a source of great joy, peace, and strength.  
You may think you don't need such things but I'd like to think I know you better. You and I are the same. We exist and we do what we must, but we've shut down that part of us that can feel joy and companionship thinking we would never need it. And by the time we found we did need it we're certain we wouldn't find it for ourselves."

In the next instant Kagome found herself lying flat on the mat they'd been sitting on, the wind knocked out of her. She took a couple of breaths while she tried to figure out what had happened. She looked up to see Sesshomaru hovering over her, a very intense look in his eyes.

"We are the same, are we?" his voice growled through his throat.

"Yes." She swallowed, he was close and she could feel his clothes lightly brushing against hers. She blushed at his proximity and their position.

He looked down at her. He watched the blush spread on her cheeks, accenting her blue eyes. She was temptation personified and she was clueless to her own charms. He had been paying attention all the times she had interacted with other males. It was as if she didn't see her own beauty or worth. Perhaps this was more of his brother's handy-work, though he may not be completely to blame, she was by nature a humble person. Time and again males paid her attention, even lavished her with gifts but she ignored them. No, that wasn't quite right, she didn't see the overtures for what they were, simply by the assumption she felt she didn't deserve them.

He lifted a hand alongside her head but she wasn't frightened. He traced two of his fingers down her cheek to her throat. He could feel her power just beneath the surface. He wanted to lick her pulse to see if he could taste it but he restrained himself.

She made a small sound in her throat and he nearly lost his composure. He growled in response and her eyes widened. His hand cupped her neck but didn't press around. He wanted her, there was no question in his mind on that now, but could he have her? Would she accept him and could he overlook his half-brother's prior claim?

"You vex me, woman," he said through grit teeth.

She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing without speech for a moment. She was worried something was the matter, this wasn't like him at all. She feared she'd pushed him too far, but still she trusted him. Her hand came up to touch his face but before she could make contact he pulled away.

For a brief second he stood and looked down at her where she still lay on the floor then he quickly exited the dojo. Kagome was on the verge of tears at this point and unable to speak, if he stayed he knew he might do something he would regret so he did something he swore he would never do again. He ran from her.

As soon as he was gone she let the sadness sink into her. _'What have I done?'_ she thought as she pressed the heels of her hands to her burning eyes. She didn't even move from her place on the mat as the tears came.

~.o.~

It was an hour or more later when Kimiko came to find her mistress, by then Kagome had cried herself to sleep there on the floor. The demoness' heart broke at the pitiful sight. She sought out a more sympathetic guard and had him carry the exhausted priestess to her room. Once there she relieved the guard and readied the woman for bed.

She had no idea what had happened between the priestess and her lord but she prayed they'd work it out soon. For the sake of both their well-beings.

_.-._

Kagome woke with a very heavy heart and she wasn't sure why she felt that way until she remembered what had happened. She choked back a fresh wave of tears, she did _not_ want to start crying again. She was past this. Or at least she could tell herself that.

It was irrational of her to think that he had pushed her away, they weren't 'together' in any sense of the word. She pressed a hand to her heart as she sat up in bed. Than why did it hurt so much?

"Kimiko?" She could feel the maid fretting right outside her door. She must have been the one to find her. She was embarrassed to be caught in such a position but she also hadn't meant to put undue stress on the young demon either.

"Coming in, my lady." Kimiko slid the door open, knelt in front of the miko, then shut the door.

"Would you please inform Lord Sesshomaru and Rin that I will be taking my leave today. Tell them that I have to return home due to unforeseen circumstances."

Kimiko bowed her head to the floor. "Please, _please_ , do not go, Priestess. At least speak with Lord Sesshomaru first," she begged.

Kagome gave her a sad smile. "This is for the best. I'm sorry to lay my troubles at your feet as I have."

Kimiko sat back up shaking her head. "No, no. It is my honor to serve you."

Kagome was touched. "Thank you," she said softly.

The maid smiled briefly and took to laying out her clothes before she left to deliver the messages. Kagome supervised the packing of her few things then readied for her journey. She didn't even feel like eating so she only accepted a bundle of food for the road.

While things were finishing up she took the time to head to the infirmary. She figured this would be her last time here so she felt the need to say a proper goodbye.

On her way she halfheartedly looked for Sesshomaru but never caught so much as a glimpse of him. She sighed and walked into the hut. The elder demon doctor was in the front room when she arrived. "Hello, doctor," she said with as much pep as she could muster.

He looked up from what he was reading to give her a big smile. "Hello again, Lady Kagome. I've been meaning to come find you to commend you for the fine work you did with delivering Lady Rin's child."

Kagome smiled and nodded, her mind not really present. The doctor noticed her somber mood but said nothing. "Well, I mostly came to say goodbye. It – it may be some time before I'm back this way."

The doctor couldn't remain silent any longer. "Did you have a fight with our lord, Lady Kagome?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome gasped, but as she looked into the doctor's kind eyes she relented, at least in part. "Lord Sesshomaru and I were talking yesterday and he said some confusing things, then he left. I fear I may have said or done something to upset him." She rung her hands.

The old demon rubbed his chin. "I seem to remember a young pup, not than many centuries ago, who, when faced by large decisions, would take to escaping the grounds for a time to think. He would worry his mother so, but he always came back with his mind much clearer. Sometimes a demon, even a lord, has to sort out his thoughts from time to time." He took her hand in both of his. "I would not take his actions too deeply to heart."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His words took a little of the weight off her heart. "Thank you. For everything," she whispered reverently.

He smiled brightly and patted her hand. "You take care of your self. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again soon enough."

She smiled a real smile and nodded before taking her leave. She headed back into the mansion house, there were a few other people she needed to say goodbye to.

Kagome was met at the entryway by Rin holding Yozora, and Heto. Kagome walked up to the man with a smile. "Take care of them, if you need anything send word to me."

Heto bowed low and Rin followed suit. "I, _we_ owe you so much, Priestess," he gushed. "I don't know how we could repay you."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "We are family, no need for repayment." He blushed and nodded. The priestess then turned her attention to the young woman. "I know you'll make a wonderful mother, take care of yourself."

Rin tilted her chin up. "Of course, because I had great mentors." The women smiled softly and embraced around the child.

Kagome kissed Yozora on the head then withdrew looking around them. "Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" She was saddened that he hadn't come to tell her goodbye, but she figured he was still upset with her.

Rin shook her head. "I have not seen my lord this morning."

Kagome sighed with a smile that felt a little too forced. A servant handed her her basket and they said their last farewells then she exited the main residence. She was still escorted by a guard as she descended the stairs. She glanced around as they walked to the outer gates to try again to see if she could catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru, but was disappointed. The guard deposited her at the gates with her thanks, he bowed then turned back to the citadel. She slipped through the partially open door, and heard it close with finality behind her.

She was watching her feet as she started on the path, deep in her thoughts. She was so distracted she almost ran into a white clad figure. "Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm toying with writing the backstory to Rin and Heto's relationship in a separate story. Maybe one day, definitely only after this beast is done. One disaster at a time, eh?**


	10. Head On

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: Slight spoilers for the ending of anime so if you haven't seen it... I'm not telling which parts are spoilers. I would also recommend reading my short story _Father's Blood_ in preparation for this chapter. It's not strictly necessary but I'd appreciate it and it does give you background.**

* * *

...Head On

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said in surprise. She gave a little bow then stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Were you headed back in?" she pointed to the now closed citadel gate. She wasn't sure why he was there, he was making her nervous just staring at her. She rubbed her arm. "Um, I'm leaving now so... it was good seeing you again, I'm glad I could help. Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru." She didn't even register the words spewing out of her mouth, she just knew she had to get away.

She walked past his still form and continued down the road. She was surprised and filled with a sense of déjà vu as he once again started following her. Unlike last time she intended to question it, the situation had changed and he was confusing her, so she stopped to turn and face him. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

He met her eyes without hesitation. "I will escort you home."

She was wary, what were his motives? "Why?" the question slipped out.

One of his delicate eyebrows rose. If he were truthful he would admit she'd left a hole in his life when she'd left the last time. But he wasn't done deceiving himself just yet. He'd convinced himself that he had to find out why she was affecting him so. The easiest way to discover the truths he was looking for was to spend more time in her presence, even though it set him with a sense of disquiet.

She saw his look and sighed mentally, she knew that look, it was his 'This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself' look. She cringed. "Sorry, you are welcome to accompany me. I appreciate it."

They stared at each other another few minutes trying to size the other up. Kagome was the first to break the eye contact and she blushed. She turned and continued walking, expecting him to dutifully follow behind her. She had gone only a few steps when his voice stopped her in her tracks and she realized he hadn't started walking again.

"Priestess." He had considered that since he had supplied her ride here it would only be hospitable if he didn't make her walk back, so he came up with a logical solution. "Come here."

Her eyes widened and a slight blush warmed her cheeks. Though she was having an internal battle about it she did as she was told. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, but she wasn't unaware of the rest of him. Toe to toe she could truly appreciate his height, he was at least a head and a half taller than her. He was broad at the shoulders but not wrestler bulky, his build was more akin to the warrior-swordsman he was.

His right hand extended and slipped around her waist. She sucked in a breath and was assaulted with his warm scent once more. She had a stray thought about Ichtio, how he had smelled nice, but that Sesshomaru smelled so much better. Her hands came up to brace herself against his armor.

Sesshomaru also was not unaffected now that he had a hold of her. He pulled her to his side and could feel her warmth even through his armor, and even more so against his right leg. That wonderful smell he'd come across in her room once again filled his being with heat.

Kagome felt his pelt brush across her left shoulder and mix with her hair. She tried to contain her shudder but she knew he could feel it when she heard and felt his low growl. Far from frightening it stirred something withing her she'd not felt before. _'Oh, spirits!'_ she chastised herself.

Even through their clothes both could feel the other's power prickling against or with each other. Sesshomaru swallowed, he hadn't anticipated another reaction to her physical touch similar to when she had healed his hand. He grit his teeth to maintain his composure.

Slowly he took off from the ground, causing her to clasp him more tightly. They sped and he wrapped her firm against him. For both of them the trip was agonizingly slow and far too fast. It had been no more than a couple hours and they alighted in front of her hut, neither had really registered the passage of time or scenery, and neither had spoken a word.

As their feet touched ground he loosened his hold but didn't fully release her.

She turned herself away from his touch embarrassed, but instantly missed it. She was slightly ashamed of her reaction to him since she had no idea where they stood with each other right now.

He watched, confirming she had been equally affected by their closeness. _'Interesting.'_

She thought she heard him make a purr-like sound and her blush deepened as she tried to avoid his eyes. _'What has gotten into me?'_ She knew she'd always found Sesshomaru attractive ( _blind_ people would find him attractive) but unapproachable. Lately they'd grown closer, sort of. She felt drawn to him in a way she'd once been drawn to InuYasha. Had the half-demon been right? Did she have a fetish for dog demons? Or was it just these brothers?

The wind* rushed down the hill from behind Kagome sweeping her hair and clothes forward towards the demon lord. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and was once again filled with the miko, though this time it was different. Spice, arousal. It was slight but it was there. He tensed and his hands flexed at his sides. Her draw to him was undeniable but it shook him to his foundations.

"Tha – thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded and they continued to stare at one another in silence. "This Sesshomaru has business in this area."

She wondered why he was bothering telling her, but nodded her understanding of his need to leave.

He stepped forward crowding her a bit, to her merit she didn't shy away. He took a strand of her ebony locks and ran it through his fingers. His voice was soft as his lips neared her ear. "I will return," his voice full of promise.

Kagome was sure she'd lost her hold on reality and her eyes fluttered closed. When they worked their way open again she was alone.

She wasn't sure her blush would ever recede.

~0~

InuYasha felt the crawling along his spine that usually accompanied the presence of a nearby strong youki. He automatically drew Tessaiga and braced himself for a fight, that was until until he he recognized the aura; he was still apprehensive when he did, as well as more than a little confused, but he wasn't as tense. Sesshomaru hadn't sought out his company in many, _many_ years, and there was no way that the Western Lord would allow his presence to be known if he wasn't seeking him out.

Their relationship was one of mostly avoidance these days. InuYasha wasn't sure how the elder viewed him, but on his part there was at least a grudging admiration – not that he'd _ever_ tell Sesshomaru that! They didn't fight anymore but that didn't mean they acted brotherly. Too many years of resentment. InuYasha did sometimes wish for more of a relationship, Sesshomaru _was_ his only living relative, but that was also something he'd never tell the full-blooded inu.

The demon lord appeared in front of the half-demon a second after he'd been recognized. "InuYasha."

In the past when Sesshomaru had said that it was derisive and cold, now it sounded almost congenial and familial.

Now InuYasha was _really_ worried, but not in a way that required a sword so he sheathed his blade to it's scabbard by rote. "Sesshomaru?" He knew it had to have taken a lot for the lord to approach his estranged kin.

Unbeknownst to the demon lord his thoughts ran in a similar vein to his brother's. Over the years Sesshomaru's opinion of his sibling had changed. In the beginning Sesshomaru had viewed his brother as a stain on their glorious heritage. Whereas they were not close now he did respect InuYasha's resolve and strength. Strength had always been something he admired in others because it was something he himself aspired to.

It was in the final battles with Naraku that Sesshomaru truly started to see his brother differently and relinquished his desire for Tessaiga. He knew now the sword had gone to the right master. He still didn't refer to the half-breed as a relation in public, but what no one knew was the true reason for that.

It was to protect InuYasha.

It was why the elder still stressed to those who mentioned InuYasha that it was to be by _his_ hand alone that the younger inu would die. In a way he had claimed his brother like he had claimed the Shikon Miko. It was the only way he had left between them to act like a brother.

This didn't mean he wasn't acknowledging his brothers fighting skills, rough as they were, he knew InuYasha could protect himself. (He had often wondered how good InuYasha could be if he'd taken him in and trained him properly. Perhaps he would've exceeded even his glorious self.) No, the main reason was he knew the demands of being a leader, of being a son of the West. He knew InuYasha was not prepared to take on those responsibilities. Part of it was his crude personality, but also his known desire for freedom. If he were an acknowledged heir he would be forced to preform those duties. Sesshomaru knew InuYasha wouldn't enjoy it. On a fundamental level he wanted InuYasha to have the freedom he had never had, what he had never been given the choice for.

"This Sesshomaru must speak with you."

The younger inu cocked his head and scrutinized his brother several minutes before nodding, then indicated a nearby fallen tree to sit on. He wondered if Sesshomaru were ill, or maybe somebody had died. He feared for Rin, he hoped for Jaken. They stepped over to the log in silence and Sesshomaru sat stiffly a respectable distance away from his sibling.

InuYasha crossed his arms into the Fire Rat robes as he waited. He analyzed his older sibling but still couldn't figure out why he could possibly be there. "Spit it out, would ya."

Sesshomaru gave the barest glance at the other male. "The Shikon Miko has recently been in my territory..."

"I heard," his eyes narrowed, "What's with doin' what ya did anyways? Why'd you give her your stuff?" his voice rose. Deep, deep in his heart he was jealous. He didn't want to think if it was because of the attention Kagome got or because of the attention Sesshomaru gave. He could smell the woman's scent all over his brother, that meant they'd been in close contact recently. His blood boiled still further.

"I have claimed her as a retainer."

Of course InuYasha knew this but he wondered how far he'd take it. "That's a big load to dump on her, did you explain it to her?" Sesshomaru refused to look at InuYasha so the younger really became furious and leaped from his seat to stand on the log. "Does she even know what it _means_?! She's not from here, her time is nothing like this." He waved his arm indicating their surroundings.

More silence from the older inu made InuYasha blow his top and get up in his brother's face. He jumped down to stand in front of him. "She doesn't know, does she?! You claimed power over her, she can't do or say anything without your approval and she has to be at your beck and call. If you don't like whatever she is or does you have a right to kill her. Shit, she can't even _marry_ without your say-so! She's your slave until you release her. I know Kagome, and she'd  never agree to that willingly!"

Sesshomaru stood swiftly, forcing InuYasha to take a step back. His eyes narrowed but his voice stayed steady. "You know not of the circumstances. It was done out of necessity, there was no other option other than violence. The miko was in need and This Sesshomaru stepped in."

InuYasha was gobsmacked. Was this really Sesshomaru? Hard-ass, human-hating, Lord of Ice? He really studied his older brother at that point. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. It just wasn't possible, this couldn't be happening. As he watched his brother now he was surprised to see it was _exactly_ what he'd feared. His voice went quiet, "Sesshomaru, do you have feelings for Kagome?"

The lord stiffened and brushed the statement off. "This Sesshomaru merely respects her power. Do not be vulgar." Even if it were true to some degree he wasn't going to talk about it with InuYasha!

Again InuYasha couldn't believe it. Surely that suggestion would've been ridiculous to his older brother. _No_ response would've meant that it was so pathetic it wasn't worthy of a reply. Maybe a glare if he were lucky. InuYasha hadn't expected a reply, much less a _confirmation_ of his brother's interest. Though that wasn't what it sounded like on the surface he knew his brother better than that. How did this happen? He was sure there had never been an attraction between them before, what had changed?

He didn't want to think about this any more. "Wha' ya come here for?" he asked as he folded his arms, all the fight had drained out of his voice, shock had set in.

Sesshomaru stood still for a minute trying to phrase his question. "The priestess displays a greater power than she has in the past. How do you account for it?"

InuYasha was tempted to tell Sesshomaru to go kiss* himself, but for Kagome's sake he took a minute to consider his actions – as unbelievable as that may be. "When Naraku's body was destroyed and Kagome was sucked into the meidō she was confronted by the Shikon Jewel itself. She made the wish that it would disappear forever from this world and it shattered. We led everyone to believe that the whole jewel disappeared but it didn't quite."

Sesshomaru stared at his brother expectantly. The younger demon seemed to pause in his story to study him, whatever he was looking for he seemed to find it because he continued.

"The Shikon _did_ grant Kagome her wish and the jewel itself was gone, but the _power_ couldn't be destroyed only transferred. It fused into Kagome. She _is_ the power of the Shikon no Tama."

This explained so much to the demon lord, how she could be so much more powerful now, and the healing of demons and humans alike. "Why did she not confess this when I asked?"

InuYasha snorted, "Like she should go blabbing that she has the power of the jewel inside her? Just think of all the demons that would try to rip her to shreds to get it – or die trying."

That was a strategically sound move on her part, Sesshomaru approved.

"I was with her in the meidō and we both saw what happened. It wasn't 'til she used her powers again that we noticed the change."

"Is the jewel sustaining her life?"

InuYasha cocked his head to the side. "Wadda ya mean?"

Sesshomaru looked at him like he was dense. "She has not appeared to age in the last decade."

The younger inu shrugged. "Hadn't noticed. Maybe? Just thought that was her."

The lord of the west wondered how far the power could sustain her, would she live the lifetime of a full blood youki? It was an intriguing thought.

A thought came to him and InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "Hold up, is your only interest in her her power? If so, just walk away from her right now! She won't put up with that kind of shit."

Sesshomaru shot him a deadly glare.

"Don't look at me like that, you bastard. I won't let you–"

Before he could utter another word Sesshomaru had a hold of the front of his Fire Rat haori and was lifting him off his feet. "You would not let me do what, whelp?" the demon lord hissed in contempt. "Hurt her? Such as the way _you_ hurt her?"

InuYasha bristled, _'He knows.'_ "You don't know what you're talking about!" He struggled against his brother's iron grip as he willed the blush of shame from his cheeks.

Sesshomaru tossed him away and he slid several feet in the soft earth. "You and I both know exactly what you did. It was deplorable."

InuYasha tsk'ed as he got to his feet. "I don't answer to you, Sesshomaru!" The demon lord leveled the younger with a glare that said; 'you should' and InuYasha's eyes fell away. No matter how he felt about Sesshomaru he couldn't break his instincts when near him. It would continually be a fight for dominance between them and somewhere deep inside, in a place he never wanted to visit, he knew Sesshomaru would win.

InuYasha tried to fight his annoyance down. "What exactly is your interest in Kagome all of a sudden?"

Sesshomaru looked to the sky briefly watching a lazy cloud roll by. "She fascinates me." He didn't know why he answered, it just slipped out in hushed tones.

InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed at his elder brother. "This isn't a game! She's not a toy for your amusement!"

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to his sibling but said nothing. He wondered why the boy protested so. He clearly had no romantic feelings for the priestess any longer, if the scent on the boy was authentic his affections now led elsewhere. Was it lingering protectiveness? _Perhaps_ , but perhaps it was also something else.

InuYasha seethed in the face of Sesshomaru's cool demeanor. "What do you want her for?"

"What would you do if This Sesshomaru said he wanted her as a mate?" Sesshomaru wondered.

InuYasha shook with conflicting emotions, but then a thought came to him and he calmed. "She may not want you."

"This Sesshomaru could take her by force."

InuYasha shook his head. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't do that, his massive pride wouldn't let him. Even if he desired Kagome's power to the point he'd do it she wouldn't let him. "She'd purify your ass." He folded his arms into his sleeves, confident in his assertion.

Sesshomaru wanted to scoff at that, playing it off as InuYasha's arrogant boasting, but he wondered. InuYasha had fought him and had been subjected to, and subjugated by, Kagome's powers, perhaps it wasn't boasting. That made a pleasant tingle run up his spine at the thought of her subduing _him_. "She is a good match for This Sesshomaru. It would be logical to align our powers."

InuYasha did the scoffing this time. "Right. Well, I have nothin' to worry about. She'll never accept you if you take that approach, you'd have to show her something different. She don't see relationships in such practical terms."

 _'Show her something different?'_ He had to agree his miko was a peculiar creature and understanding her was trying at best. That was one of the aspects of her that fascinated him so, he could take the rest of his considerable lifespan delving into her secrets and he felt he would never grow weary of her. At least he had the assurance of her attraction to him.

Sesshomaru felt the immediate need to return to Kagome, he had to speak with her.

InuYasha watched Sesshomaru turn from him and walk back the way he'd come. "You're going back to try aren't you." His voice was too resigned for his liking.

The lord stopped but didn't turn back. "Yes." Would his brother try to stop him?

InuYasha heaved a great sigh. He knew he probably shouldn't stop Sesshomaru from at least trying to woo Kagome (as much as that thought nauseated him) but he had to see for himself if the feelings were going to be returned. He worried that they might. "I'll go with you."

Sesshomaru truly didn't care if he tagged along but he wondered at his half-brother's motives and so they headed back towards the hut at the edge of the forest.

~o0o~

Kagome broke herself out of her trance and walked into her hut, setting her things down. She puttered most of the day, her thoughts distracted. Even after Sesshomaru was gone Kagome's heart still raced. Every time she thought of his touch, smell, the sound of his voice, she would flush, hot all over. She tried to put him out of her head but she just kept coming back to his unsettling behavior.

Ever since she'd healed his hand there had been this different tension between them. If she were honest it started even before that. From the time they met again she'd had this feeling she couldn't put her finger on. He must have felt it too, otherwise why would he have stayed with her, helping her as much as he had?

She had no idea what the the lord was thinking or feeling, he sure was acting different. She looked within herself, how did _she_ feel? She thought back on her previous relationships – she didn't count Kouga or Hojo, though they were friends that thought of her romantically she didn't think of them that way.

InuYasha still held a special place in her heart, he'd been her first love, her first kiss. She still loved him in a way, she always would, but now it was only the romanticized idea of what could have been that held him there. If she were truthful she would say she'd been gradually been falling out of love with InuYasha even before the "incident", but at the time she held tightly to the dream of them together. The dream had blinded her to the reality of their relationship.

She'd had a foolish girly fantasy that she would've made work at all costs. Now that it was gone she didn't mourn its passing as much as she knew she should. Funny how time can give you perspective on such things.

What she had told Sesshomaru had been true; there had been other men through the years who had shown interest in her, Ichtio being only the most recent. Some were merely infatuated but others she had seen potential with. None had ever come close to her heart the way InuYasha had, not until now.

 _'Am I falling in love with Sesshomaru?!'_

That concept didn't seem that foreign to her as she knew it once would have. Of course he was beautiful but she'd known many beautiful beings, it was more than that. She felt... _safe_ ...with him, how odd from the demon known as the Killing Perfection. The power he exuded over his lands, in his household, from his very being, was something she couldn't overlook. It was attractive to her.

She had noticed more lately her physical, emotional, and spiritual reaction him. It was as if her soul and body were crying out for him. It frightened her, that he could wield this much power over her heart; an organ that was already highly bruised.

When she had used her power to heal his hand she'd touched something inside him which in return touched something in her. Now that 'something' didn't want to let go, it wanted more.

In him she'd found an equal, though he may not be fond of the comparison. They shared history together, it was true that not all of it was positive between them but at least it was mutual. It gave them a sort of shorthand, all she had to do was mention an incident and all the emotions and circumstances didn't need to be explained. It was refreshing. She did miss her friends for that but the separation from them was necessary. She would protect them, especially from herself, even if they didn't want it.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly while pressing a hand to her chest. She had to admit, at least to herself, her interest in him, but what of the demon himself? She didn't' think he'd admit an attraction even if there was one. Not that there was one. _'Why would he even look twice at me?'_

Sesshomaru still consumed her thoughts hours later when she was eating dinner by the fire, facing away from the door. She shook her head trying to rid his persistent presence.

"Mamma."

A tenor voice startled her making her drop her bowl and she turned around with a snap. "Shippo!" She jumped up to greet the demon in her doorway.

The fox had grown from the small fluff ball over the years, when she'd seen him last he was her height, now he was a couple inches taller.

She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her with a laugh. She pulled back and put her hands on his face. "Look at you, my little kit."

He closed his eyes and leaned in to bury his face in her neck. "My little mamma," he said reverently. He was taking in her calming scent when he froze, his emerald eyes snapping open. "Kagome?" There were many confusing things he smelled on her, the most prevalent was the Lord of The West.

She knew what he had smelled and she smiled apologetically. "We need to talk." She took his hand as he nodded and they sat back at the fire. Kagome laid out everything that had happened in the last several months. She mentioned Ichtio's town in how it related to what Sesshomaru had done, though she skipped over Ichtio's private proposal.

Shippo was highly disturbed by the demon lord's claim on his foster mother. "Are you alright?" His question went beyond her physical well being. He worried she was being pressured into this.

Kagome smiled distantly. "I'm fine. Sesshomaru has been good to me." Her eyes drifted to the fire as her mind wandered to far away thoughts.

Shippo's eyes widened as he read the look on Kagome's face, he'd seen it before. He was shocked and his heart tightened. She'd been hurt so badly by InuYasha he had considered trying to kill the half demon. Though his anger had cooled over the years since then, he still regretted being still too small and weak at the time to do anything. He worried that this brother would be no better than the other. He couldn't watch Kagome go through that kind of heartache again.

There was something else that worried him, and it came up any time she became serious about a guy. In some ways he still felt like that brash but immensely insecure kid she'd found all those years ago. Would Sesshomaru force him away from Kagome if they became a couple? Worse, would she abandon him if she had a child of her own? It was selfish, he knew that, but he couldn't help the trepidation from sinking in. "You love him," it wasn't a question.

Her eyes snapped to his. "I'm... not sure. I think that maybe I do," she said softly.

He tried to smile to reassure her but it came out more of a grimace. "Does he love you?"

Sadness touched her blue orbs. "I don't know," it was said at almost a whisper.

Shippo reached over and took her hand. He felt guilty for his earlier thoughts. "I will be beside you no matter what happens."

She gave him a true, albeit watery, smile. "I will always love my Shippo."

Her words hit home and tears sprang to his eyes at her unexpected reassurance. "Mamma!" He leaned his face to rest it her lap, crying tears of relief.

She pet his russet hair and it was like they were back in time again. Once again sitting around a campfire holding and petting her little fox demon until he fell to sleep. Those were bittersweet memories to her now.

Shippo's tears slowed and he sat up with a blush of embarrassment. She brushed the last traces of his tears off his cheeks, wile giving him a small smile. He caught her hand to hold it again. "What will you do now?" he asked low.

The priestess shook her head. "I don't really know, Lord Sesshomaru said he'd be back but I don't know when." She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't even know how he feels about me."

He pondered that. "Lord Sesshomaru is not a demon of many words."

She nodded in agreement, not sure where he was going with this.

"In what I have observed he is more a demon of action. From what you have told me it seems he _is_ interested in you, if not fond of you."

She blushed. "You think so? Fondness isn't love though." She thought back on the conversation she'd had with the demon lord about love. "Besides, I can't see him stooping so low as to fall for a human."

Shippo frowned at her. "Are you trying to talk yourself out of the possibility? Yes, you are human, but so is Rin. That doesn't mean he loves her any less!" Why was she shying away from this? His eyes widened in realization. She was protecting herself. If she didn't expect love than she wouldn't be disappointing when he rejected her. He fumed at her inability to see how wonderful, special, and lovable she was. He remained silent, he'd have to see how the lord acted when he returned. "I will stay until he gets back so I can make sure he behaves," he said half in jest to get her to smile.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Shippo." She squeezed his hand before letting go. "It's good to have you home."

 _'Home.'_ His eyes softened with his smile. "I am glad to be home."

* * *

 **A/N: *In my head-canon Kagura loved Sesshomaru. When she was killed and became the wind her "spirit" lingered to help him find happiness. She had watched these two dance around each other for too long. She was the wind that swept down behind Kagome to take the scent of her arousal to Sesshomaru. It was her way of saying; "Here is a woman who can love you. Don't ignore her."  
*Okay, we all know "kiss" wasn't the word InuYasha used, I'm just trying to keep this to a 'T' rating. InuYasha's potty-mouth is troublesome to say the least.**

 **Don't worry, we're almost there.**

Did you catch the mini lesson on thermodynamics in this chapter? Energy can neither be created nor destroyed, only transferred from one thing to another. When the Jewel was created it took Midoriko's soul and the energy of the demons she was fighting to make. In the end the energy would've transferred back into a receptive conduit, such as Kagome's soul. That's just how I see it.


	11. Something Different

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: I have no excuses for the lateness of this chapter other than a severe case of self-doubt. Please forgive me.**

* * *

Perfect Match / No One Said It Was Easy / Something Different

* * *

The next morning, and throughout the day, Shippo tried to take Kagome's mind off her concerns as much as possible. He helped with her chores and told her stories from his time at school. He had progressed faster in ranking than most his age and Kagome couldn't have been more proud.

Around midday Kagome and Shippo were in a large prairie picking herbs to replenish her supply when they felt a strong youki approaching quickly. Recognizing the aura Shippo's eyes snapped to his adopted mother. Kagome was looking in the direction the demon was coming from, her back stiff and her eyes widened. Shippo stepped to her side in solidarity and a show of support. It was only a moment later when they could see Sesshomaru coming towards them.

The demon lord had been concerned when he'd sensed a youki presence close to Kagome and had sped his return for the last leg of the journey. As he neared he recognized who the young demon was, and he could see their proximity for what it was. He stopped a yard from the two and waited.

Kagome's nerves were on edge. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back." She bowed respectfully and Shippo stood still watching the demon. The priestess swallowed trying to quell her anxiety. "You remember my son Shippo," she motioned to the fox demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted for the first time from Kagome to the younger demon. He nodded his head in recognition. The boy had changed much in the interim years.

Shippo narrowed his eyes but Kagome nudged him and he bowed, albeit stiffly. "Lord Sesshomaru." He was getting no indication from the lord's demeanor as to his intentions. He was not going to leave Kagome to this predator!

Sesshomaru took a step closer and focused on Kagome again. "This Sesshomaru would speak with you privately, Priestess."

Shippo clenched his fists. "Whatever you have to say, you can –" Kagome cut him off with a hand to his chest and he gave her a pained look as she sought out his eyes. "But, Mamma, I want to stay for you," he hissed quiet.

She smiled thinly. "I know, but it's alright, Shippo. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, runt, you can come with me for a bit." InuYasha walked out from behind his brother, his arms folded into his sleeves.

"InuYasha?" both Kagome and Shippo said at once.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in confusion as she looked between the two white-haired demons. She had never expected to see them together, especially not now.

InuYasha had seen the look on Kagome's face when she'd seen his brother again and it tore at him. He used to elicit that look from her, nervous anticipation mixed with hope, now all he got from her were guarded emotions. He wanted to be selfish, say the things that he knew would tear them apart but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru's reaction, Shippo's wrath, or even what Kagome would do, though they were all valid reasons to hold his tongue. It was the past that stopped him, how he had mucked everything up so badly.

He remembered a time when Kagome's eyes would seek him out within a crowd, now she didn't even notice when he'd walked up behind his brother. All the pain and sorrow that he'd caused her over the years came crushing back on him. Before this he may have known in his head what he'd done to her, but now he felt it in his heart. It was enough to suffocate him.

At least this gave him the clarity to see things as they really were. He was certain now what had to be done.

He walked up to the priestess and saw the tension in her face and posture, he knew he'd put that trepidation there and he deserved whatever she could deal out to him. "It'll be alright, Kagome. You'll see," he kept his voice low, though he figured the two full demons still probably heard him. He walked around her and grabbed Shippo's collar as he went so he could drag him away.

"Hey!" the youngest protested. He tried to loosen himself from the half demon's grip but wasn't able to.

Sesshomaru was mildly surprised at InuYasha's actions. It was an out of character chivalrous move on the boy's part. He hadn't known he had it in him. He might have to thank him later. _Might._

Kagome watched until the other two were out of sight before looking at Sesshomaru once more. She was very confused as to what was going on. "You went to talk to InuYasha?" she asked, still disbelieving this was real. Her inquiry was met with silence and a penetrating stare. She twisted her hands in her hakama in her nervousness. "You... you wanted to talk?" She looked down at her feet to hide her burning cheeks. She watched the breeze blow the grass around her ankles.

He shifted foot to foot. "Fight me."

Her head snapped up and her eyes analyzed him with a glare. "What? Why?" She always had her bow and arrows with her when she was this far from the hut, but she had no intention of using them on Sesshomaru!

He stepped back and drew Bakusaiga, holding it at the ready. He had comprehended what InuYasha had said to him, and though he thought his half-brother was basically a moron most of the time, he couldn't deny that the boy knew Kagome quite well. Sesshomaru wasn't going to talk if words were empty to her now, he was going to _show_ her.

She tensed. "My lord, what are you doing? What's gotten into you?" She was worried for him, he was acting odd.

"If you do not fight back I will destroy you," he said calmly, and with that he swung his sword at her.

She dodged back and grabbed her bow more tightly. "Stop this."

"Are you afraid, miko?"

Was she? She didn't think so, at least not for her life, but she was definitely concerned about his behavior. She found him intimidating, sure, but she honestly didn't think he would consciously hurt her. That stopped her in her tracks, she wholeheartedly trusted the demon before her. _'When did that happen?'_

Still, she supposed she should answer him. "I... I don't want to hurt you."

He smirked at her with a tilt of his chin. "You may try."

-/-~

InuYasha didn't stop dragging Shippo until they were well out of sight of the duo in the field. They were deep in the woods when he sighed and let the fox go, but still kept moving away from the clearing.

"What is with you, InuBaka? I said I would be there with her when Sesshomaru came back!" Shippo furiously straightened his clothes and dusted himself off.

InuYasha shook his head and tossed a smirk over his shoulder. "Trust me, kid, we both don't want to be there for this."

"What are you saying? What is going on?" Shippo demanded. Just then sounds of fighting and blasts of power could be heard and felt through the trees. Shippo looked back in alarm, the size and power of either of the two auras when they weren't actively constraining them was immense.

InuYasha kept walking and waved the other male to follow. "We should probably get further away from them."

"What are they doing?" Despite his reluctance Shippo fell into line behind the red-clad demon, realizing this wasn't one of those times to argue.

InuYasha made a scoffing noise. "This is the demented bastard's way of flirting."

Shippo's green eyes popped wide as he gasped. "So he _does_ like her?"

InuYasha paused and looked back, an almost thoughtful look in his eyes. "Yeah, I think they both do. They're just too stubborn to ever admit it without beating it out of themselves." With that they trudged on, intent on waiting out the madness in the village.

 **}** ~-

For the most part Kagome dodged the demon's blows, deflecting the ones she couldn't avoid. "Stop this! This isn't like you!" she tried to rationalize with him.

He paused to give her a wicked look. "No, it is you who will have to stop. Or should I say you will have to start."

She gasped at him, she'd never seen him like this. It had been a long time since she had seen Sesshomaru truly fight, and obviously never from so close. She wondered what had spurred this on, but also what was wrong with her, this was exciting something inside her. It was exhilarating, he was breathtaking. Every blow was tantalizing to her, the closer he came to hitting his mark the greater the rush. "I thought you wanted to talk," she made one more desperate attempt at reason, though her intentions to argue were wavering.

Sesshomaru could see she wasn't trying to hurt him, even though that was exactly what he wanted her to do. He could also see she was reluctantly enjoying this little exercise. All he needed to do was push her just a little further and she would see they were a match. Perhaps he needed a more direct approach. He slashed at her but she jumped back again. "Priestess, would you consider a suit from This Sesshomaru?"

That threw her for a loop and she frowned. "Suit? What sort of suit? I'm already your _servant_ , besides aren't you currently trying to kill me?"

He ignored her last statement. "A betrothal."

She paused and he did as well. _'Is he testing me? Maybe he suspects I have feelings for him and wants to see for sure, and once he knows he'll toss me aside as a liability.'_ It seemed a likely scenario to her. "It would be improbable that we could be together, my lord."

He gave her an unreadable look as his sword glinted in the sunlight. He stalked ever closer to her position making her tense into a defensive pose.

She bit her lip as her head went into overdrive. "You've done some horrible things in the past, I'm not sure can be forgiven..." Okay, even she knew that was grasping at straws, but she felt she had to wake him up somehow, maybe resurfacing the past would do it.

He looked at her incredulously then suddenly he was behind her and a hand was around her throat. "What of InuYasha?" his voice was a low growl.

She was startled at his move and put up her free hand to clasp his wrist. He wasn't squeezing he just held her back against his chest. Her heart rate shot up with a thrill. When she'd calmed enough to speak she figured she should address the apparent change in topic. "Your brother? What about him?"

His voice lowered now that he was inches away from her ear. "Before that priestess trapped him to a tree for half a century he had killed many humans. I myself witnessed him disrespect you on multiple occasions. And you claim to have forgiven him for his latest atrocity perpetrated on your person. You even claim he is still your friend."

Kagome blinked unsure of how to respond. He was right.

He ignored her silence and pressed on. "Or the wolf prince, you are friends with him are you not?" He was not unaffected by her closeness but he had to remain focused.

"K–Koga? Well, yes... though I haven't seen him in a while."

That bit of news eased his thoughts some but he had a point to make. "You seem to overlook his role in the massacre of Rin's family, and Rin herself would not be here if it were not for my father's sword. You would forgive those transgressions but not my own, why is that?" He paused to pull her closer. "Even the creature in the cave you offered amnesty to if he changed his ways. Is This Sesshomaru not worthy of even that?" his voice was now almost a whisper.

Kagome was in shock at this point and unable to speak. He was completely right, and she realized what he'd done had been in the past for her for a long time. "No, I do. I do forgive you," she croaked out. Another thought came to her at that. "Do... do you _want_ to be betrothed to me?" He didn't answer and she frowned. "Why would you? I'm not a demonness or anything else you're looking for."

He pushed her away and came to stand in front of her once more. "You presume to know This Sesshomaru's desires?"

She didn't dare look away as he stared her down. She didn't doubt his words on the surface but she wasn't sure if he was even aware of what he truly wanted. Perhaps it was egotistical to make that assumption but she couldn't see how HE could _possibly_ want HER. Maybe he was doing this out a misplaced sense of obligation or pity? That prospect turned her stomach.

He was becoming exceedingly frustrated with her attitude, she was above this self pity which she currently wallowed in. "It would not have been offered if it were not sincerely made. You will cease your thoughts on this matter."

She frowned at him as her ire grew. "You can't order me how to think."

He almost smiled, there was the woman he knew. Now to further shake her into place. "Can I not? Am I not your master?" he prodded her.

She growled at him, drew and arrow, then fired it at his head. He dodged and stared at her with fire in his eyes, a small upturn to his lips. His expression made her weak-kneed but she held herself together and focused.

As he charged this time she dodged past him, she then turned quickly and shot an arrow. He turned equally as quick and deflected the shaft with his sword but she'd come very close to hitting him. The reki contained in the arrow transferred to Bakusaiga.

The interesting thing about Sesshomaru's sword is that it is, on a base level, an extension of his own body. He was able to feel the absorption of energy taken in by his sword and it made him tremble.

This was exactly what he wanted, he wanted her to lose control and use all of her power on him. He could admit this excited him far more than anything he'd found. "Yes!" he growled and lunged again.

Kagome had made it a few paces away while Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts so she was able to fire a volley. He avoided one but another went straight through his pelt, singeing a black hole through it. She was sorry for that but the demon didn't seemed pained by it. On the contrary he seemed... happy or excited? That made her blood race and her cheeks pink.

He flashed towards her, catching the tip of his blade on her arm. She winced but the cut healed almost immediately. Her sleeve did not fare as well, it was ruined. She tore the now drooping cloth off and out of the way. She glared at him. "You'll pay for that."

He shrugged one shoulder. "It matters not. It is my garment on my miko."

Her eyes widened, hoping his words meant more than the apparent, but it still made her mad how flippantly he'd said it. She moved quicker than he'd seen her move before and she shot off an arrow. It struck true on the metal edge of his shoulder guard. Due to the force of her reki the metal shattered like glass.

Sesshomaru was impressed and a bit turned on. His eyes flared at her as he stalked around her. "Who am I?" he demanded.

"You are Sesshomaru, Lord of the West." She was confused.

His eyes narrowed. "No. Who am I to _you_?"

She blinked owlishly, she wasn't sure what he wanted. He'd gotten impossibly close so when he slashed down all she could do was crouch down and raise her bow while creating a barrier. The barrier hummed around her like a bubble as he held his blade against it.

He felt his skin tingle to life at the nearness and magnitude of her power. He purred his enjoyment, which she took note of, and looked up at him, her eyes wide. _'He really is enjoying this!'_ she thought in surprise, and flushed with something close to lust.

Sesshomaru raised his his left hand and caressed the bubble. "Don't!" she warned him, but stopped when she realized he wasn't being burned by it. _'Odd. How can that be?'_

Sesshomaru released some of his aura into his poison and let it flow out through his fingertips. It trailed a path behind his hand as it moved across her barrier. The green trail sizzled and smoked but the barrier held firm.

Kagome's back arched at the sudden rush she received when she felt his power transfer to her through her shield. It was indescribable, not remotely painful, in fact it was downright pleasurable. Their eyes met and she could see what he'd done had been intentional. What was more he seemed to be receiving a similar reaction from her power.

Understanding hit her as to why he'd challenged her and a fire lit withing her. He _had_ felt something when their powers had connected the time she'd healed his hand, just as she had. He wasn't doing this out of pity, he desired her. It was her turn to smile, a sly quirk to her lips. She didn't move but she pushed back, expanding her aura.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed in pleasure as a new wave of power hit him. He had never felt anything like this in his prolonged life and all he could think was he wanted more.

Kagome used his distraction and side stepped from under the path of his sword, then attempted to dash some distance away.

He had lost temporary focus but that didn't mean he was wholly unaware of what was going on, he sensed when she moved and where she was. He pivoted and caught her remaining sleeve in his hand.

She twisted to get out of his grip and in doing so she lost her other sleeve. She was able to finally put some distance between them and assess her clothing. "Are you _trying_ to undress me, my lord?" she asked cheekily as she readied another arrow.

He didn't answer other than to give her a cocky grin. She nearly swooned at the sight, instead she fired at him. It was aimed for his head but he caught it between two of his fingers. The power pulsed from the shaft into his hand and he growled. She had doubled the amount of energy she was putting in the arrows and he trembled from the rush.

She had two arrows left, she hadn't planned on getting into a fight today so she hadn't reloaded her quiver. A bold plan formed in her mind, it was risky but it would be worth it if she could pull it off. She had to end this, she couldn't let him gain the upper hand.

She drew back and fired at his left side, he batted it away easily. He wondered what she could be thinking with such a weak shot, and her low on ammunition. While he focused on her arrow she charged him with the last one in her hand. She leaped when in range and grabbed onto his neck, her legs around his waist, as she positioned the the tip of the arrow to his throat like a dagger.

She was panting slightly and he was honestly surprised by her actions. "Do you yield, my lord?" she growled out in a whisper. He paused and she thought he wouldn't answer. She was about to withdraw when she felt his arms come up to keep her in place.

He had dropped Bakusaiga to hold her. He shifted his left arm and his hand enveloped hers as it held the arrow. He slipped the weapon out of her fingers, tossing it to the side, then placed her hand around his shoulder.

Their eyes had a conversation for a moment and Kagome flushed red. Oh yes, her plan had worked, but now what did she do with the demon she had a hold of? She was feeling high, she'd never thought in a million years that Sesshomaru would willing embrace her in a way she'd only dreamed of.

He leaned in and pulled her even closer. "Only to you," he murmured softly in her ear.

She had to think through the fog he had created to realize he was answering her question. She hummed, she was ecstatically happy. She wrapped him tighter and rubbed her nose into his neck.

They both savored the feeling of holding the other. Kagome messaged the back of his neck, feeling the silky strands of his hair between her fingers. He buried his nose in her raven locks and inhaled her tantalizing aroma. His arms tightened around her and he felt her flinch against the spikes on his armor.

She said nothing but he didn't wish to hurt her unnecessarily, nor did he wish to linger out here in the open. He reluctantly pulled her away from himself and was faced with her questioning eyes tinged with worry. "Do you agree, Priestess? Do you accept me?" Her smile was soft and filled with emotion, he was struck with the sudden urge to kiss her, but he withheld.

"I do, my lord. On one condition."

He set her on her feet and took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Anything for you."

She flushed warm at his unexpected pronouncement. "I would like, at least when we are in private, for you to call me Kagome."

He dipped his head in agreement. "Likewise, there is no need for my title between us."

She smiled brightly, she hadn't expected that. She always thought of him too proper to forgo his title even when with someone he cares for. Even Rin calls him 'lord'. He bent to retrieve his sword, sheathing it quickly. Kagome was slightly disappointed, the moment seemed to have passed.

Sesshomaru was thinking the opposite, he was desperate for her and was barely containing himself.

It startled her when he grabbed her up and lifted her bridal style. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on but her words were lost when they were suddenly moving so fast it literally took her breath away. When they stopped they were outside her hut.

Sesshomaru would have liked to be somewhere grander but this would do for the time being. He walked in and set her on her shaky legs. He turned swiftly and once more drew his sword.

"Wha –" Kagome started but was silenced by what he did next. He plunged Bakusaiga into the ground in front of her door, then turned back to her. She could sense a barrier produced by the sword stretch around the house, encasing it in a dome. She was distracted from wondering what was going on by the sight of him removing his armor. Her eyes went wide and her breathing picked up in anticipation as she looked up at his face.

"I do not wish to be disturbed, Kagome," he said in lieu of explanation.

The low, dark tone of his voice coupled with the way her name tripped off his sinful tongue left her trembling and needy. How did they get here so fast? From fighting to... _other_ activities, it was a bit of a blur but she was enjoying the ride. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered out his name. She found herself instantly back in his arms, pulled by his firm grip, so she looped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on tiptoe and he had to lean over some. "I don't know when or how but I've fallen in love with you," she sighed. She kissed his neck and a deep grumbling sound came up from his chest.

It was a sound indicating his pleasure and contentment. His long fingers wound into her hair and cupped the back of her head, he then guided it so he could see her blue eyes. He was pleased that there was very little of the blue left, with her pupils so wide all he could see was a thin blue ring. "This Sesshomaru wishes to have you in every way, Kagome." His voice was so raw and deep his lust was evident from every syllable. She shuddered but remained silent, though the scent of her arousal was clouding his judgment. "If you do not wish to be ravaged you must inform me now."

She chuckled and tightened her grip on him. "There is no getting away from me now. She licked her lips and his eyes strayed in that direction. "Besides, who's to say _you_ will be doing the ravaging?"

He let out a growl that made her bones shake and he bared his teeth. He had never been so aroused in his long life. He fisted her hair in his hand and bent her head back. He didn't so much kiss her as he tried to devour her whole.

This wasn't a delicate press of lips, tentative and sweet, like she'd had in the past. This was needy, raw, hot. This was what she'd missed before, what had been lacking in all of her previous encounters. Passion. She wasn't fragile and Sesshomaru acknowledged that, he took as much as he gave. Her heart thrummed in her chest and one of her legs crawled up to catch on his hip as she tried to increase their closeness.

He abruptly stopped kissing her long enough to aid her in wrapping her legs around his waist. "Sesshomaru," her voice quavered and he dove in for another kiss.

His tongue traced inside her mouth and she chased the appendage with her own. He tasted exotic and a little coppery, then she realized it was her own blood she was tasting, she had nicked her tongue on one of his sharp teeth. She moaned in her excited state.

Sesshomaru was intoxicated, the bit of blood coming from her punctured tongue was driving him mad. Another rumble came from his chest as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He felt her tremble as he held her close. He could not get her close enough.

He broke away with a snarl, they needed to move this along. He wasn't adverse to taking her standing right here but he wanted her first time to be a little slower. Oh the things he wanted to show her.

She cleared a little from her lustful haze and she cupped his face with her hands. "Sesshomaru." His eyes met hers. "Are you sure?"

He took her lips in a gentle and slow kiss, it was almost worshipful. "Mine," he rumbled out.

That was all she needed. She leaned forward and took his earlobe between her teeth. "Bed," she demanded and pointed to her bedroll still laid out by the fire pit.

He smiled with a glint to his eyes. "Anything for you."

She was already lightheaded and lighthearted so when she caught the humor in his tone she threw her head back and laughed.

In that moment he swore to spend the rest of their lives in pursuit of getting her to laugh again, as many times as possible.

A minute later he found there were _other_ sounds he wanted her to reproduce.

* * *

.

 **A/N: This was supposed to be the end but at least another chapter has come to me. I do appreciate all of those who have read, commented, and favorited. It means the world to me. Thank you so much!**

 **This was a hard chapter for me. I wanted to get everything in that I wanted to say without making it repetitive. I also struggle with fight scenes, they are not my forte (it turned out a bit bland for my tastes). And in this instance I wanted the payoff to be worth the struggles they went through (and the ones I put my readers through). I hope I was at least partially successful. Thank you all for reading this far.**


	12. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: I DIDN'T DIE! I'm sorry for this almost impossibly long delay on this chapter. When I posted the last one this was only a faint idea. I started writing it and discovered it was utter crap. I had to start from scratch (several times).**

 **There is no smut in here, sorry if you're disappointed, you perves. If you are hankering for something of that ilk then may I direct you to my adult fanfiction page (same pen name). May I suggest my Sesshomaru and Kagome story;** ** _Release and Capture_** **.**

 ** **I'd already hinted at an idea in previous chapters and even though I decided I didn't like the idea I had no choice but to carry it through into this chapter. This displeases me but I would've had to re-post almost every chapter if I removed it. At this point I'll live with it.****

* * *

Home

* * *

It took two days for them to come out of the hut once more. Kagome couldn't believe all the things they had done (and done _to_ one another), and Sesshomaru couldn't wipe the smug look off his face. But regrettably they both knew they had duties to attend to, and Kagome was anxious to see Shippo and let him know she was truly alright.

They made their was back to InuYasha's village and InuYasha and Shippo came out to meet them before they even reached the edge.

Shippo looked jittery as he shot glances between his foster mother and her new mate. Despite her earlier reassurances he had no idea where he stood in this new arrangement.

Kagome rushed forward and hugged her son to her. Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with the action but she had informed him that she was going to do it, not leaving any room for argument. He also allowed it knowing it would ease her ever concerned heart when it came to others. She really was an amazingly compassionate person.

Shippo tensed for a second then relaxed into her arms. "Kagome," he murmured. He could smell the changes on her and how her scent mixed effortlessly with Lord Sesshomaru's. He sighed mentally, nothing would be the same again, but he couldn't begrudge her happiness.

InuYasha glanced to his elder brother. The lord looked tense and alert as his mate embraced another male. He was honestly shocked at his restraint. He wasn't sure he would have allowed her to do it this close to mating. Touching another male was frowned upon because it rankled against their protective and possessive natures. To swallow this must be killing his brother, he was oddly proud of him.

Kagome released Shippo and gave him a watery smile. Shippo pulled back but stayed close, though he made sure not to touch her again. He wasn't stupid, he knew the situation, and even if he _had_ been unaware he could hear the low growl coming from the Lord of the West, though he was sure Kagome couldn't hear it. "Congratulations, Kagome," it was meant sincerely, he was truly glad she had finally found someone she could love who seemed to love her in return. "And congratulations to you as well, Lord Sesshomaru," he added with his eyes downcast.

"Thank you, Shippo," Kagome's voice was soft and full of love.

All this sincerity was getting to InuYasha, he'd been stewing for two days about his past behavior, and now he felt the need to say something. Though he wasn't sure how to go about this, he could still feel the words bubbling at the tip of his tongue. But his choice was taken away from him before he got to open his mouth.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to his mate but eyed his brother. "Perhaps now would be the time to tell Kagome about your woman, InuYasha."

The half-demon gaped in shock. Of course Sesshomaru would know, but to spill the beans like that? Was he trying to get him into trouble?

"What woman?" Kagome asked, innocently.

InuYasha choked. He shot a glare to his older sibling before swallowing hard and turning to Kagome. "About a year ago I was helping a village with a problem they were having. I met a girl named Tsuki. She's blind and needed extra help. We started talking and, well, I really like her." He blushed nervously.

Kagome was wondering why she was hearing this now, she thought it was sweet but she wasn't sure why it was relevant.

"I've known for a while now that I want to ask her to be my mate. I... I actually came to you at your hut last time to ask your blessing." His voice had gotten softer and softer towards the end.

She had heard him. "Mate? Okay, oh, wow." She contemplated that for a moment then another thought came to her. "Wait," she held her hand up and and scrunched her eyes closed, her voice going crisp, "When you came to see me, and found out I'd stayed with Sesshomaru that first time, you were going to tell me that you had started seeing someone, and you were thinking of her as a potential _mate_?" She looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Yeah..." he said a bit meekly, readying himself for her impending wrath.

She smacked him hard on the arm, not enough to hurt him but it made her feel better. "You gave me all that **grief** about "whoring" myself out to Sesshomaru and you were interested in someone else! What a misogynistic, double-standard laden, possessive..." She threw her hands up in the air in a huff. "I don't believe it! Well, I _do_ believe it, you are as egotistical and controlling as ever." She put her hands on her hips and glanced between the brothers. "I'm seeing more of a family resemblance every day!"

"Hey!/Watch yourself, woman," came from the brothers simultaneously. They threw sharp glances at each other before refocusing on her.

She started pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself. Every once and a while she would pause to glare at the brothers. Shippo smirked and watched the show.

Sesshomaru sent a pointed look at InuYasha that said 'fix this' and the younger sighed. "Kagome." The dark haired woman paused to give him a look that made him cringe. "Kagome, I need to apologize," he said, his head bent with a contrite countenance.

That stopped her anger cold, and she turned to give him an open look that told him to continue.

"I have fucked up. What I'm 'bout to say in no way excuses what's been done, I only say it to let you know _I_ truly understand what I did."

Sesshomaru came up from behind to place a hand on his mates shoulder, to give her support. It also reassured him to be touching her again.

InuYasha rubbed his neck, this was even harder than he knew it would be, partly due to the presence of both Sesshomaru and Shippo. "You were my first real friend," he addressed the woman, "I don't take that lightly. Mother died when I was 'bout sixty, barely a child still in demon terms. I was... alone, lost for most of my life. Maybe that was why I fell so hard for Kikyo, she was kind to me when no one else was. I knew what she felt for me and I felt I needed to reciprocate that kind of affection. Not that I didn't love her, I did, it was just I didn't know what real love was, not even with her. Not until _you_."

Kagome gasped, trying to quell the swell of emotions. She had never heard the hanyu be so open and honest before. Her empathy made it difficult to listen to this because she knew how hard it was for him. She choked back on the lump in her throat to give him her full attention, it was the least she could do.

"When I met you I was still in a dark place in my life but you straightened me out. Showed me all the aspects of love, how to be a friend as well as have 'em. I was three hundred years old and still a child in the ways I thought. In the end all I did was take you from your family, it wasn't right, and I know it was selfish of me. You were mine, and if I couldn't have you no one could. You even _looking_ at someone else threw me into a rage. I understand everything now. What I did... what I did to you is unforgivable, I know that now." He knelt in front of her. "I am your friend until the end of days, Kagome. I hope you can one day forgive me enough that we are a part of each others lives again but I completely understand if that isn't possible." He bowed his head a moment to compose himself.

He was surprised a minute later when he felt a hand rest on his head.

Even she could hear Sesshomaru's growl but it didn't stop her. Her fingers wove into InuYasha's hair and brushed over one of his ears. "You are my brother-in-law now, so in a way we're family. I can't say that you didn't hurt me deeply, because you did."

He flinched, still not ready to look at her.

"But now my heart is so full of love I don't have much room left to hold onto the hate and resentment I once felt. I think the forgiveness you seek is very close but I just can't say it yet." She bent over pressing her hands into his shoulders so she could whisper in his ear. "Perhaps together we can get you the brother you've desired as well."

His head snapped up to look at her as she stepped away. He was floored, he didn't deserve what she was offering. No one deserved Kagome. He felt grateful tears flood his eyes and he grit his teeth against the emotion. He would _not_ cry in front of Sesshomaru and the squirt.

"I – I gotta go," he mumbled as he dashed to the edge of the woods.

Kagome stared after him in shock. She was about to call out to him when he turned and glanced at her.

"Thanks," he said with all the sincerity within him, then he was gone.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, though she could no longer see him.

Shippo came to stand in front of her. "Let him go Kagome, he needs to be alone right now."

She looked between the two remaining demons, worry etching her brow. She nodded her ascent, and with a deep sigh she let the tension flow from her. Shed made a vow to herself that she wouldn't worry over him, or let the concerns she had regarding him, take another minute of her life. She had her own life to live.

"Come, we must be off," Sesshomaru commented as he took her elbow in his hand.

Shippo became sullen and looked to the ground. "Oh, okay. See you, Kagome," his voice shook with sudden emotion and he had to blink hard.

Kagome was about to call him to go with them when her mate answered for her. "You may accompany us, fox demon."

Shippo's countenance brightened but he was wary. "You are okay with that, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked tentatively.

"This one does not say what he does not mean."

Shippo was dubious about that answer, it could mean two entirely different things (he won't say 'I'm okay with that' because then he would be lying, or he was confirming that it was permitted for the boy to come), but he erred on the side of hope.

Kagome was on the verge of happy tears, her heart swelled with joy for herself and for her kit.

Shippo smiled, and his fangs poked out over his lip. "Okay."

The demon lord took his lady's arm again and they continued in the direction of the citadel. At the rate of a walk it would take them almost a week to get back but Kagome wasn't complaining, she had her two boys with her and all was finally right with the world. She couldn't believe how incredibly happy she was now. She'd gone from great loneliness to bursting with love. It made her head and heart swim.

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, he was so different now that they were out in public. The contrast was vast but it made her proud and humbled that he would share that part of himself with only her. She knew his heart, and that was what mattered.

Shippo followed a few paces behind the couple. Despite the lord's recent behavior and generosity he was still uneasy about him. He'd seen things go well with InuYasha a time or two and he really didn't want a repeat performance of when things went bad. Truth be told he wasn't convinced of the lord's feelings for his foster mother. There had been others who'd wanted to use her for various reasons. In that line; he wasn't sure that Sesshomaru wasn't just tolerating _his_ presence for the sake of appeasing Kagome.

Night fell and the three of them made camp, Kagome ate but neither of the males felt the need. The priestess watched Shippo stare into the fire, he seemed in turmoil about something. She was about to ask him what was worrying him when Sesshomaru stepped towards him.

"Come." Sesshomaru was looking over Shippo's shoulder as he said that, then preceded him into the darkness outside the firelight.

Shippo and Kagome shared a look and the priestess nodded him to follow. Shippo got up and soon disappeared into the night.

Kagome tried not to fret about what was being said but she couldn't help it. She trusted Sesshomaru, and knew he'd never physically harm Shippo, but she still worried about what was being said.

It had to be a good hour later when the males returned and by then she was a tense ball of nerves. She stood when she saw the two familiar figures emerge from the darkness of the trees. Sesshomaru had his mask of indifference up and wasn't looking at her so she couldn't read his eyes. Shippo seemed tense but not angry or sad in any way. She sat down when Shippo did. "Is everything okay?" she asked leaning across the fire towards her adopted son.

He smiled tightly. "We are good." He paused for a breath. "Tired. We will talk in the morning." With that he lay with his back to her.

Kagome was puzzled and looked to her mate for answers, he was still not looking at her but he stepped closer and sat behind her. He pulled her into his lap. "Sleep."

She huffed at being left out of the loop (and man-handled), but leaned back against his firm but warm chest. She hadn't thought she would sleep but soon she drifted off to the sound of her mate's heartbeat.

o0o

The next morning they got back on the road as if nothing had happened. The only difference is that whatever had been said last night seemed to lighten Shippo's mood slightly, though he still seemed lost in thought.

She tried to engage either of the men but neither were willing to talk. Finally she gave up and cursed her luck with suborn men.

They had gone just a few hours on the path when the lord stopped them. "This Sesshomaru has business in this area," he said, indicating a change in direction.

Kagome smiled, "We'll come with you."

"Actually, Kagome, I am going to take off." Shippo saw the pout and worry his words put on her face and he sighed. "Do not worry. We will see each other again soon."

She forgot herself and took his hand. "Promise?"

He smiled, his green eyes sparkling with love. "Promise," he said softly, and he gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go. He bowed to them both, mostly to get Kagome to smile, and with a leaf to his forehead he was off.

Kagome sighed and turned to follow her mate. They were on the road until evening, only stopping to let her rest and eat. Sesshomaru found them a secluded cave to sleep in, though Sesshomaru didn't let her do much actual sleeping. She didn't complain.

The next couple of days went similarly, with Sesshomaru carrying her during the day to let her get some shut-eye. On the fourth day she woke up in her mate's arms and lazily looked at the countryside as it passed by. She almost instantly started to recognize the topography so she pushed against his chest to sit up straighter. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed in surprise and joy.

"Hm," he hummed, knowing she now knew where they were headed.

She looked up at him with soft eyes. "Thank you." He paused in his stride to look at her with such love that she was glad she was still in his arms because her legs wouldn't have worked after that.

"I know how important they are to you," he said softly into her hair.

Just through the next corps of trees was the demon slayer's village. After Kaede passed away Sango and Miroku had moved back here to rebuild and foster the traditions of Sango's family.

Sesshomaru set her down carefully and she turned towards him to kiss him. It was chaste, relatively speaking, but meaningful, conveying her thanks and utter love for him. She was further rewarded with a small smile tugging at the beautiful bow of his lips.

He broke her out of her daze to guide her the remaining yards to the village. Miroku came out to greet them as soon as they were within sight of the open gate.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, we are happy to have you here!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Miroku!" Kagome smiled as they stopped in front of him. "You don't seem surprised to see Lord Sesshomaru, or me for that matter?"

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "I admit that I am not. A messenger came to tell of your mating so I surmised we would be seeing you shortly." He smiled directly at Kagome. "We are so happy for you."

 _'Shippo,'_ she figured. She couldn't contain her happiness, her smile was wide. "I wish I could give you a hug."

The monk chuckled. "Yes, well, I would like to retain the use of both my hands now that I have both." He winked at her. "I understand."

Sesshomaru scoffed and she laughed as they moved in towards the huts. The largest hut's door burst open and four dark heads came rushing out. Miroku and Sango's four eldest girls, (the youngest two children stayed with their mother), immediately attached themselves to the priestess' legs with a flood of giggles and rapid talking.

"Alright, girls, alright. Let Aunt Kagome get a moment of peace after her long trip. Go check on your mother and your brother." Miroku motioned them to go and they whined but put up very little resistance before dashing back inside.

The adults followed at a more sedate pace but entered shortly thereafter. Miroku went in first followed by Kagome and then Sesshomaru.

Kagome paused in the entry at the sight before her. Miroku, Sango, and their brood, but also Rin, Heto, and Yozuro, and Kohaku. Shippo stood and came over to stand in front of his mother figure. "Shippo? Wha- ?" she got out haltingly.

His smile was wide and his emerald eyes twinkled with mischief. "No one said us fox demons weren't devious," he said proudly.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She looked up at the demon lord in shock, he _knew_ about this, she could tell.

Shippo leaned close so he could whisper. "He organized this." He then went and sat back down and was instantly mobbed by five little girls.

Kagome gasped as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "What is this about?" She was still a bit clueless as to what was going on.

"Is it not traditional for humans to hold a binding ceremony?" he said lowly, for only her to hear.

Happy tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She never expected this, was never going to ask for it, their worlds were just so different. But she had dreamed of a wedding and somehow he'd known. She didn't care who was watching she toed up and kissed him. Though it was brief and he didn't particularly reciprocate it shone in his eyes how much he loved her.

Once Kagome had gotten hold of her emotions and turned to face the crowd, the room descended into greetings. Kagome was delighted to find Kimiko and Jaken were there as well. Kimiko seemed particularly drawn to the little ones.

Right away the whole group fell to talking as if they were old friends. Though Sesshomaru tended to stay to the edges of the group he was never far from Kagome.

The priestess was thrilled at what was going to be happening, as well as getting to see all (or at least most) of her friends again. It made her heart sing.

Shippo and Kohaku took up like they'd never been apart, talking and laughing, trading stories of their recent adventures. They also shared equal harassment by the latter's nieces.

Rin and Sango had a great time talking about motherhood and childcare. Sango was impressed to hear the story of Yozoro's birth. Both the mothers teased Kagome that she may soon be in the same boat but the priestess just blushed and looked at her hands.

As the evening progressed Kagome noticed Miroku rarely let anyone else hold his newborn son, he was so proud. There were tears in his eyes when he uncurled the baby's fingers to show the priestess the boy's smooth – and _uncursed_ – right palm to her. She was joyous for them.

It fell evening before anyone noticed so they ate and turned in for the night. Jaken, Kimiko, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru all opted to sleep outside, and Kagome, Rin, Heto and little Yoru took places by the fire. All in the hut were exhausted from the day's activities so fell asleep quickly, of the ones outside watching over them Kohaku was only one to drop off to sleep.

o0O0o

The next morning dawned bright and clear, though the early-fall air contained a small bite of cold in it. Sango, Rin, and Kimiko helped Kagome to organize the simple gathering. Kimiko had brought one of Kagome's finer kimonos and the women spent a long time getting her dressed and pinning up her hair. Since demons were not fond of perfumes or makeup, due to the strong smells, they left her natural. That was fine by Kagome, she'd never really liked that kind of thing either.

Kagome was sitting resting in the hut as everyone got the last of the preparations completed outside. She sighed in happiness as she let her mind drift. She wished her mother could be here to see this. Her heart ached with the familiar loss but it stung less now that she had such love to look forward to.

"Am I disturbing?" Shippo's voice broke into her musings.

She looked up in surprise and smiled at him, an expression he easily returned. "Of course not. Come in." He approached and knelt before her, it was then that she noticed he was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Are those for me?"

He nodded with a blush. "Sango said it would be nice if you had some to carry."

She took them and drunk deep of their intoxicating fragrances. "Thank you, they're lovely." She heard him sigh and she looked at him. He had a strange look on his face. "What is it?"

He shook his head brushing off his mood and smiled brightly again. "I added a few things you might recognize," he said pointing at the plants.

She analyzed them a little closer. Mixed in with the wildflowers were sprigs of healing herbs and some she didn't recognize. "What are these?"

"I learned in one of my recent studies there are plants that hold special meanings." He then proceeded to tell her which ones were used by his people as blessings and protection spells.

She was so proud of him and honored that he would share his culture with her in this intimate way. She remembered then, she _did_ have her family here. "Thank you, son."

Her quiet words made his head spring back up. Love shone in his great green eyes. "Kagome," he whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears at the raw emotions swirling between them. She brushed them away before they could fall. "I know you're apprehensive about me marrying Lord Sesshomaru but I _do_ love him and he loves me. This isn't like it was with InuYasha."

He smiled and shook his head. "I know that. He is perfect for you. You two will be very happy together."

Her eyes widened, this was such a change of tune for him. Then she recalled the walk the men had taken back in the woods. "Shippo, could you tell me...? What did you two say to one another when you had your talk?"

Shippo looked a little startled but it quickly passed into a chuckle. He set his hand gently on her shoulder. "That is between the lord and I. Do not worry so much."

She huffed at being left out of the loop but she trusted them and she'd let it pass. "I love you."

His eyes softened and he withdrew his hand. "I love you too."

Not long after Rin came to fetch her. "Oh, don't those flowers look lovely against your kimono!" the younger woman gushed as she entered.

Kagome held out her hand to take one of Rin's. "I'm so happy, and I'm so very blessed to have my two children here to help celebrate." Both demon boy and human girl looked surprised but elated at her words. Rin was crying tears of joy when Shippo took her other hand.

"Sister," he said reverently. "I like that."

Rin looked up into those big green eyes. "Brother," was all she could enunciate through the emotion.

The three released each other's hands and headed out into the sunshine together. Rin soon left to join her husband and Shippo dashed to his place for the ceremony.

Miroku, of course, presided over the simple service in which the newly formed couple said words of promise to each other. It wasn't exactly a wedding but it was all that Kagome would've wished for. She was immensely grateful that Sesshomaru had done this for her, it was something she knew her mother would have wanted, and it was something she knew she'd cherish in her heart forever.

0oOo0

They only lingered another 24 hours before everyone headed to their various homes. The goodbyes were tearful but full of promises to see each other sooner next time. Shippo was the only one going back with them to the citadel, as he had a little more time before he had to get back to school.

Jaken and Kimiko had brought Ah Un so Sesshomaru insisted Kagome ride with them back to the citadel. She would've rather he'd carry her, but she blushed as she remembered how that had gone the last several times and considered he'd made the right choice.

She giggled as she saw Shippo turn himself into a bird to fly along side Ah Un. So many memories of his first few attempts made her smile. He was far better at it now, he actually looked like a bird and not like a parade balloon anymore.

When they arrived at the citadel there was a flurry of activity as servants and guards from all over the compound came to catch a glimpse of their reported new lady. Jaken and Kimiko had already organized that Kagome's things be moved into the room adjoining Lord Sesshomaru's. Furthermore Sesshomaru instructed that Kagome's old room be given to Shippo.

Kagome was taking everything in as if it were happening to someone else. There was such rushing around her that she didn't even register when they ate dinner together. The thing that woke her out of her stupor was the feel of Sesshomaru's arms around her waist.

"Are you well, Kagome?" he asked from behind her.

They were in his bedroom and she didn't even remember getting there. She leaned back into his warmth and sighed. "I guess it suddenly hit me, I'm the Lady of The West. It seems a bit daunting."

A rumbling chuckle could be felt from her back. "You will do a competent job and I will be right there with you if any need should arise."

"Thank you," she hummed and sank further into his embrace.

"For tonight the only duty required of you is to see to your lord's needs," he said in a smug tone.

She gasped and then smiled. She definitely liked this side of Sesshomaru, she was also glad she was the only one who got to see it. Honestly, she didn't think anyone would believe her if she did tell someone. "What if I am not up to the task?"

He scooped her off her feet, lifting her bridal-style. "Than I will instruct you in that as well."

She shrieked as he all but tossed her on their futon. Fortunately, he was a wonderful teacher.

oOo

A few days later it came to Kagome's attention (Jaken let it slip) that it was traditional for a demon lord to hold a gathering to announce when and who he'd mated. Kagome marched right into Sesshomaru's office to demand to know why they weren't doing that.

He had assumed she would not desire such a gathering as it might put her in a an awkward if not dangerous position.

She told him that it was for the good of his kingdom and it was inconsequential how she would be viewed. If he needed to do this to show a strong front to his allies then she would stand there with him. He needed to show he wasn't ashamed of his choice and she needed to show she wasn't a weak flower to be passed over.

He didn't tell her he found her quite lovely when she was all fired up about something, he simply called for a servant to start the preparations. If he got a thank you kiss from his mate? Well, that was merely incidental.

* * *

 **I was going to make this one giant chapter and end it here but there was SO MUCH I wanted to say that I broke it into pieces. We are coming to the end though and I still thank everyone for sticking with this story. I would hug you all if I could.**

Is anyone interested in reading the conversation that Sesshomaru and Shippo had?

It didn't match the flow of this chapter so I took it out. Let me know.


	13. Lady of The West

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N:This story just kept growing and growing. Not that I'm complaining, it's still my favorite Sess/Kag story I've written.**

 **Just an fyi, I posted (separately) the story excerpt from the last chapter having to do with Sesshomaru and Shippo's conversation, if anyone is interested.**

* * *

Lady of The West

* * *

Two months passed and the time of the gathering was upon them. Shippo had returned briefly from his studies but was heading back to school the following morning after the demon ceremony that evening. InuYasha was coming to support them, and it had surprised Kagome that Sesshomaru would allow it, but then she'd learned it'd been his idea. She'd been awed and her love for him swelled.

This was a demon assembly to inform the leaders of Sesshomaru taking a mate, and to let those attending have a chance to greet her. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome knew his choice would not be universally accepted, but they were prepared for _whatever_ response they received. The gathering would start around noon and presumably last into the night. Sesshomaru was on his way to collect Kagome so that they could arrive together. Her ladies had been preparing her all morning.

Without announcing himself Sesshomaru entered his mate's chambers and saw her sitting in front of her mirror. The looking glass had been a wedding present from Rin and Heto and had just recently been delivered. "Come, Kagome. Our guests are gathering."

She had been lost in her thoughts when he'd entered but smiled when he spoke. She loved it every time he said her name. Her eyes drifted up in the glass to look at his reflection. "When did you first consider a life with me, that there could be something between us?" It had been something she'd been curious about for a while. He looked away for a minute and she thought he might not answer, that saddened her, she'd thought they'd come further in their relationship.

The question took the lord back a moment and he had to think. "When we accompanied the men to Lord Ento's township."

She knew instantly what he was talking about. "Because he was going to make me marry Ichtio?" she asked confused. "Wait. Were you jealous?" she asked hopefully. He gave her a strange look she couldn't interpret.

Sesshomaru was disturbed at her use of the younger lord's first name, but was eased that she was so optimistic at the idea he would be jealous of another man. That wasn't what he was referring to though. He thought back to the first couple of nights they had stayed in the town.

 _#flashback#_

On the second evening, as they were just retiring to the guest quarters, Kagome expressed her concern over the questions she'd been receiving from the townsfolk, as soon as she did he'd left quickly to do some investigating on his own.

His investigation had been almost entirely fruitless, and it was much later when he'd returned to his sentry post on the outer porch as Kagome slept inside. It had been an exhausting day for the priestess and he knew she was in dire need of a good night's sleep. He had just settled into a comfortable position when he heard her say his name. His head snapped in her direction even though he couldn't see through the paper screens. He listened further and she distinctly called to him again.

He briefly debated with himself whether to proceed but eventually entered silently to check on her. He could see her clearly with his sharp eyesight even in the low light. She was a vision spread out on the futon, her hair wild around her head. He watched her in her slumber and she whispered his name again. Her hand that was closest to him reached for him unconsciously in her sleep. He thought it was amazing that even at rest she could sense him and wanted him closer.

She was obviously dreaming. The subject of her dream was evidently disturbing to her and she was seeking comfort from his presence for some reason. He saw a pearl-like tear gather at the corner of her eye and he ceased his hesitation.

Sesshomaru had knelt down next to her before he really knew what he was doing. He took her outstretched hand and folded it back into her side.

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered again.

He wondered if he should wake her from her disturbing dream, then he remembered something that he'd found to help Rin when she'd have a nightmare. He stretched his hand out to brush the top of the priestess' head. "Hush, I am here," he whispered.

He didn't know if she would hear him or not but it didn't matter, the effect was instantaneous and she settled again to a restful slumber.

He was reluctant to leave her, and at the time he chalked it up to knowing she was in dire need of sleep, he could at least help her in that. In the end he decided it would be best if he were not discovered in her chambers and he left as silently as he'd come.

He resumed his post on the porch but he couldn't shake what he'd seen, and more disturbingly what he'd felt. He looked down at the hand that had touched her. It tingled and he made a fist to try to fill the sudden empty feeling of the digits.

 _#end flashback#_

Sesshomaru brought himself out of his memories to caress his mate's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I saw a different side of me there."

She was startled and baffled by his response but there was something in his eyes and tone that had such warmth in it. It was a side of him that he only showed her and she thought that that was perhaps what he was talking about.

She stood up and turned around to face him. "Shall we go, my lord?"

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Yes, my lady."

He'd never called her that before and the dark rumble in his voice made her flush and she bit her lip.

His thumb caressed her lip back out from between her teeth and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Refrain from that gesture or we shall not make it to the gathering."

She thought she might lose the use of her legs, but he took her hand and led her out of the chambers and down the hall.

Kagome was a little nervous, not because she feared for her safety but because she didn't wish to shame Sesshomaru. She still wasn't sure on this whole court-etiquette thing yet. As if he could sense her trepidation she felt her husband squeeze her arm in support and she smiled up at him gratefully.

They came to the large doors to the great hall and guards opened them. Silence fell on the crowd as the two of them entered. Kagome tried not to look around but she caught InuYasha and Shippo's eyes, both gave her reassuring looks.

They walked to the center of the room then paused. Sesshomaru looked around the hall seeing mixes of surprise, disgust, and even some that were pleased. He resolved to deal with each accordingly. A stillness settled on the crowd as all waited for the lords words. "This Sesshomaru has chosen his mate. She is a jewel in the treasury of the West." His voice wasn't booming but it held a growl within the timber which called for attention.

Kagome was startled by his choice of words, but schooled her features. She did glance at InuYasha and almost broke her composure at the big smirk on his face.

"Treat the Lady Kagome as you would This Sesshomaru." There were rumblings that passed through the crowd. Sesshomaru knew what he'd declared was far outside traditional, woman were not seen as equals, and her humanity made her even more of a pariah to these demons. He also knew his bride would stand for nothing less than equality, and would demand such attention anyway.

Shippo had been given the next task so he stepped forward. "Hail to the Lord and Lady of the West!"

"Hail!" was shouted throughout the room and all in attendance bowed. Whereas it wasn't unanimously received, all knew better than to go against Sesshomaru in his own home. There were even a few who knew not to go against Kagome either.

The sake was served and the room dissolved into conversation. Kagome relaxed her shoulders a bit, the hard part was over. Shippo and InuYasha came over to speak to them first since they were the closest. "Thank you for coming, InuYasha," Kagome said with a smile.

He blushed lightly in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, didn't want to get chewed out later."

"I'm just sorry Koga and Ayame couldn't come. I would've liked a few more friendly faces here."

"You know how possessive wolves are..." Shippo commented.

Kagome nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru frowned.

InuYasha snorted. "With Ayame pupped and due soon they ain't goin' far from the den." Suddenly a sheepish look came to his face and he glanced around. "And I'm sorry, but I've gotta go too."

"What? So soon?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he stalled.

"She is waiting," Sesshomaru said blankly.

Kagome blinked and looked between the two brothers. "Oh, Tsuki is expecting you?" She smiled.

InuYasha examined her face and found no traces of sadness. He nodded a yes.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "You are free to depart."

Kagome bowed slightly. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence, Master InuYasha."

He stood up straighter with an assured grin. "My pleasure, my lady." He gave her a deep bow that made her smile. When he righted he sobered and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. "You don't deserve her."

Sesshomaru tipped his chin up a notch but stared back. "This Sesshomaru is aware."

InuYasha's eyebrows rose and he grinned, all the while Kagome was blushing in surprise. "See ya around," InuYasha nodded at the couple and slapped Shippo on the back. With that he was gone.

Slowly other demons came up to give their congratulations. Some with sincerity, others with curiosity. There were several that Kagome could tell were disdainful of her but Sesshomaru showed a strong front to all.

Eventually Kagome was pulled into a conversation with a few demonesses. They were curious to the point of almost nosy, but not disrespectful. As she continued talking Kagome could see a favorable change in their opinion of her, it lightened her heart immensely.

As the evening wore on there were no outright remarks made against the Western Lord's choice, though there were grumblings. All except for one of the demon's from the east, Lord Pyrexia. As the amount of alcohol the lord ingested grew so did his mouth.

Kagome did her best to avoid him but he seemed to be following her. His constant jabs at her had started to blur with his jabs at Sesshomaru and it was wearing on Kagome's last nerve. She wished to be civil to him and not cause a scene but he was making it increasingly more difficult.

She had tried to wander away from him, to talk to a low ranking demon that she's found very interesting to talk with earlier, when he insisted on following her.

Lord Pyrexia's voice had risen, though he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular he spoke as if everyone were listening. "He let his inferior younger brother take his left arm, and the sword owed to him by birthright. What does that make him? Less than a half-breed, I think." The lord chuckled and shook his head at his own joke. "Was his only avenue of revenge to take the hanyu's used leftovers?" he looked pointedly at Kagome.

She was incensed, not for herself but for Sesshomaru. How dare this lord speak about him like that?! She couldn't let this stand a minute longer. "My lord," her voice dripped with honey but was as sharp as a blade, "obviously Lord Sesshomaru didn't need the arm he lost because he was able to defeat all of his foes without it. When it grew back so did a power within him that had previously been untapped. As to the sword, InuYasha didn't take it from my lord, Lord Sesshomaru gave it to his brother for he no longer had use for it." She tipped her head up a bit as she felt Sesshomaru come up behind her. "Also I would be cautious, Lord Pyrexia, how you speak of a woman's virtue in the presence of her mate."

Sesshomaru rested a hand on her shoulder stopping her from continuing. She bit back the further vicious cutting words she was going to say next.

Lord Pyrexia sneered. "I see you are here to rein in your woman, eh, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," the Lord of The West said easily.

Kagome was stung by his response, she began to doubt herself, even though he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Had she said something wrong?

Pyrexia laughed, not expecting that answer but it delighted him. "Good! She needs to be taught how to hold her tongue."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to sneer. "You misunderstand. If in her anger This Sesshomaru did not remind her of her current company Lady Kagome very well could have killed every demon in this room, including This Sesshomaru."

Kagome sucked in a breath. She hadn't realized her hold on her aura had slipped. She chided herself on her mistake but it eased her heart that Sesshomaru wasn't mad at her.

The lord's eyes turned mocking. "That is an egregious exaggeration. No miko contains that much power!"

One of the dog demon's eyebrows rose. "This Sesshomaru does not use hyperbole. This Sesshomaru witnessed her, with the mere use of her hands, nearly sever the wrist off a demon who was threatening her."

Kagome blushed at the memory. That wasn't the best of days, but he was saying it like he was proud of her.

The foreign demon lord openly scoffed. "It must have been a weak demon, then." He laughed openly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, glaring over his mate's shoulder. "You would describe This Sesshomaru as weak?"

The demon's laughter died with a choking sound. "Y-you, my lord?" he whispered. Murmurs went through the crowd. The entire retinue had been solely focused on the three as soon as Sesshomaru had approached.

Sesshomaru merely stared at him, not feeling the need to respond.

The eastern lord recovered from his surprise quickly. "Perhaps," he faltered, "perhaps you have lost some of your power. She may be making you weak." His voice wasn't as confident as it had been a moment ago. "Maybe someone should challenge you to a duel. Perhaps you are no longer fit to rule the West."

"Accepted," Kagome's voice rang out with finality and the room went tomb quiet.

Pyrexia sneered. "A little presumptuous, don't you think, to accept a challenge on your mate's behalf? Another area you are lacking – decorum."

"I am not accepting on his behalf, I am accepting for myself. It is _me_ that you've slighted and it is _me_ you will face!"

Now, Pyrexia was not so stupid as to duel Lord Sesshomaru on his own, the demon's prowess was legendary, but he felt confident he could best this slip of a human. He would humiliate her and gain support for himself in the meantime. His grin grew sly again. "What ever my lady wishes." He gave her a mock bow.

Sesshomaru frowned but nodded his head. "Tomorrow morning on This Sesshomaru's demonstration grounds. All are welcome to stay and bear witness."

Lord Pyrexia nodded. "Very well. We will set the terms then."

Sesshomaru nodded, took his lady's arm, and the two of them exited, leaving the rest of the party-goers to find their own rooms for the night.

~(0)~

The next morning Sesshomaru went out early to prepare things with his staff and soldiers. He stewed as he walked back to their quarters to retrieve his Kagome. Shippo appeared at his side, the kit was becoming stealthier, he approved. "Speak."

"Are you really going to let her do this?"

Sesshomaru knew the boy intended no disrespect, but he'd learned tact at his half-brother's knee. The demon stopped his tracks, and his shadow with him. "You think This Sesshomaru could dissuade her?"

A fang peaked past his lips with Shippo's lopsided smile. "Not really," he sobered quickly. "Does she stand a chance?"

Sesshomaru sniffed derisively. "You should be asking that of her opponent. When Kagome sets her sights on protecting something or someone she can become fiercer than any demon."

Shippo's smile grew, he never thought he'd hear such things from this demon lord. He marveled at how Kagome could touch so many different beings. "You are right." He bowed low. "I will head to get a good vantage point for the fight. "Tell Mother to 'give him hell'."

Sesshomaru nodded and the boy was off so he continued on his way. The Lord of The West slid the door to their room open and stood staring at his mate. She had dressed in her priestess garb but had refused armor. She wore archer's gloves, her quiver on her back, and the knife she'd carried when she traveled alone. She hadn't looked up when he entered but he knew she knew he was there. She had a set, determined look on her face as she pulled the three-finger gloves tighter onto her hands.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I will state again, this fight is an unnecessary gesture. There is nothing needed to be proven to them."

She looked solemnly into his golden eyes. "I disagree. Lord Pyrexia is a potent voice against you. More than that, he could lead _others_ against you. I won't stand for it if I have the ability to nip it in the bud. We need to take the uncertainty out of their minds about the power and sovereignty of the West."

He almost smirked, she was unconcerned for her own safely, she only cared about how it would reflect on the west and his person. He congratulated himself on his choice of mate once again. "Still, we need not prove our power. Let them come at us. They will dash against us like waves on rocks. It is nothing to us."

She smiled with a hint of sadness. She walked over to him and placed her warm hand on his cheek. "We also don't need to invite trouble if it can be avoided. I've had my fill of drawn-out battles. Better to get this over quickly. It will lessen collateral casualties."

He saw the logic in her reasoning, he closed his eyes, leaned into her hand, and licked her palm.

She shuddered at the pleasant feeling that he sent through her. A sudden frown came to her face when a thought occurred to her. "Are you thinking I might lose to him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Restrain yourself from killing him. I do not wish the resultant power struggle on the East."

A grin split her face and a mischievous twinkle set in her eyes. "I make no promises."

* * *

The arena had been cleared and the two challengers took opposite ends. Being a demon sparring location it was quite large, equivalent in size to a football stadium, with seating on two sides. It was mainly used for training and demonstration purposes, rarely were formal duels witnessed due to their possible ferocity and danger to spectators. This contest was vastly different in that the parties involved _wanted_ witnesses, and the stakes were _kingdoms_.

Almost all who'd been at the banquet were there, along with all of Sesshomaru's soldiers and most of his staff. Instead of being intimidated by the crowd Kagome was favorably anticipating being able to show everyone at one time what she could do. She was far from conceded but it would be nice to flex her spiritual "muscles", so to speak.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the field and held up his hands for silence. "This is a dispute between these two, no interference will be tolerated," his voice resounded through the crowd.

Lord Pyrexia sneered. "Does that also apply to yourself, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned slowly towards the demon. "There will be no need."

Pyrexia laughed. "I will hold you to it." He wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to take a step back in this and let his new mate be killed. He surmised that the Lord of The West must want her dead. He would gladly curry favor by taking care of his little problem. He grinned evilly. "Are there any restrictions in this?"

"Collateral damage and casualties should be avoided, death of your opponent is permitted but should also be avoided. If there becomes a stalemate both parties will concede and peacefully leave the field. If one combatant emerges victorious but has not killed the other the loser must admit defeat and may leave with their dignity."

Pyrexia nodded and Kagome likewise agreed to the terms. Sesshomaru walked off the field, he knew what the demon lord was assuming but they _all_ will be shown to have false suppositions when his Kagome releases her strength. He was fairly licking his teeth at the thought.

Pyrexia drew his demon sword and raised it to the crowd, his supporters gave a shout of support. He pointed his sword at Kagome. "Surrender now. You cannot win."

She said nothing, she didn't even move. He twirled his sword above his head to build up it's power. For all the years Kagome had seen things like this standing next to InuYasha she was unswayed by this display. Pyrexia's sword didn't hold even half the power contained in Tessaiga, she almost rolled her eyes.

When he had built up enough energy by his estimation – he didn't want to overdo it – he let loose at the woman. The bolt that came from the sword crackled with power as it shot across the field.

Kagome didn't so much as flinch. The attack hit her straight on and there was a resounding blast which knocked some of the spectators off their feet. Dust and debris flew everywhere.

Pyrexia looked up at Sesshomaru triumphantly but the lord looked impassive. No emotion showed in the white demon's stance, not anger nor relief as the eastern lord expected. The dust was starting to clear so Pyrexia looked to survey the damage that had been done.

Lady Kagome stood there unmoved. There were scorch marks on the field but when they reached her they went around. The lord was incensed and he began to sweat, he could not have misjudged her!

Kagome calmly drew an arrow. "My turn," she bit out. She fired from where she stood but Pyrexia was prepared so he deflected the shaft with his sword.

He tried to brush off the jolt of her power that went through his system but it lingered as a stinging burn. He huffed a breath as he tried to laugh. "You are a poor shot, my lady," he taunted.

She didn't respond other than to draw another arrow and fire at his feet. He laughed outright until she held two fingers in front of her face whispering a few words. A barrier suddenly surrounded the eastern lord cutting his laughter off abruptly.

Kagome could a hear a distinct whoop from the crowd which only could have been from Shippo. She tried hard not to smile at her son's amusement.

Pyrexia still held a smirk but he could feel the immense holy energy radiating from the barrier. He stretched out his hand carefully and barely touched it with his fingertips, he instantly recoiled at the jolt like lightening that ran through him at even that small touch. He let out a gasp and cradled his arm which felt like it was on fire.

He suddenly realized he was at a distinct disadvantage to this human woman. His face became grave as he pressed his lips into a thin line. It rankled him, he'd been toyed with! He knew he had the option to relent but he could not let her get away with this. "You rely on trickery, my lady?" he goaded, though his voice wasn't nearly as strong as it had been.

Kagome sighed and set down her bow and quiver. She crossed the distance between the two of them at a sedate pace. "This isn't trickery. I simply wish to be done with this. You must recognize the power I contain. I do not seek your death, my lord. I wish to come to an agreement."

He was livid, he would not admit any sort of superiority in her position. This was not over! He could talk his way out of this. "This is your idea of a fight?" He held up his hands. "I understand that I intimidate you, and you fear to take me head on."

She couldn't believe this guy, was he still this dense? He needed to get a clue, the sooner the better. She took a step or two closer, he was taller than her (but not as tall as Sesshomaru), she had to look up to his face. "We only desire your cooperation but don't misinterpret the offer as weakness or apathy. We may wish you to live in peace but we _will_ defend what is ours." Her look darkened considerably and she decreased her hold on her aura. Even those in the stands felt the burn. "We do not need your agreement, nor is it essential to us. On the contrary, if you persist on being antagonistic we will become your enemy."

Pyrexia couldn't help his body's reaction, he cringed and shuddered at her intensity. Everything within him screamed to submit to her, but his stubbornness prevailed.

Kagome could see she was not getting through to him, maybe he'd be more reasonable after he'd had time to think about it. She bent down and plucked the arrow from the ground, tossing it carelessly to the side, releasing the barrier instantly. "I will give you time to consider your options, my lord." She gave him a polite bow and turned to head back inside.

Pyrexia became unhinged at her dismissal, though he seethed in silence. Being the opportunistic demon that he was he acted quickly when she turned her back to him. He raised his sword high to cut her down.

Shippo jumped to his feet to shout for Kagome to look out but it was unnecessary.

Kagome was disappointed that things had taken this turn. At the last moment before the sword would've struck her Kagome pulled the dagger from her belt, turned, charged it with holy energy, and sliced the demon's arm off at the elbow.

Silence flooded the arena and all it's occupants. No one moved or made a sound, the impact of what they'd seen was too great.

At first the eastern lord was in shock and couldn't feel his arm. How had she moved that fast? His sword arm, still holding onto the hilt, lay between them on the grass, smoking at the cut-point. Then the pain of her purity took hold in his system. He clutched to his burning stump and could not stop the screams that ripped from his throat. He crumpled to the ground at her feet and he bit his tongue sharply to offset the pain.

Kagome stood tall and looked down into his eyes. "I regret we were not able to come to an understanding, Lord Pyrexia. We are not without mercy though, we will allow you return to your home with those you've come with. _But_ ," she stressed, "never again return to the West."

The demon looked at her with loathing but dipped his head in acceptance of her leniency. His compatriots collected him and bowed their heads to the Lady of The West as they took him away.

Kagome flicked her wrist to shake the blood from her knife and replaced it on her belt. Sesshomaru was at her shoulder in the next instant. "Thus ends the duel," his voice boomed in the silence. "May there be no further question about This Sesshomaru's choice of mate. She who has been chosen is **more** than worthy."

Kagome tried hard to maintain her composure but she couldn't help the blush his words elicited. They walked calmly back to the main residence as the crowd dispersed.

Shippo watched the couple and he smirked with a contented air. "Good going, mom," he mumbled to himself proudly.

~~0~~

"Kagome," Sesshomaru intoned as soon as the door to their quarters shut, they hadn't said a word the whole walk in. "You refrained from killing him." It wasn't exactly an accusation, though she could've perceive it as one.

She dipped her head in assent. "My intent was never to kill him. Not only did I wish to display our power but also our mercy."

His eyes widened imperceptibly to anyone but her. She had planned this? "Did you _know_ he would not yield?"

A sly smile curled her lips. "Of course. Demons are proud, he would never acquiesce to a female, much less a _human_ female."

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and kissed her hard.

Kagome was surprised by the suddenness but quickly succumbed to his passion, but as quickly as it started he ended it. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered and he growled in response.

Kagome's head was reeling when he took her by the elbow and guided her out of their rooms once more. They walked for a moment before Kagome could process what was going on. "Wha-where are we going?" she hissed.

"This Sesshomaru will bathe you. You smell of him."

She blinked – there was a lot to process there. She got that she smelled of her recent fight, she might have blood on her, but _he_ was going to bathe her?!

Sesshomaru smirked internally, the closer they came to the hot spring the greater her arousal spiked. What dirty thoughts were going on inside his delicious mate's head? He locked them into the steamy space before turning to face this "worthy woman".

Kagome's heart fluttered at the predatory look he gave her. When he was close enough to touch her he ripped her clothes off of her as if they were made of rice paper. "Hey! I liked that outfit," she mock-pouted.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "I will have another made for you, but right now..." He touched her shoulders lightly and she shivered, her eyes closing in anticipation.

In the next instant she found herself landing in chest-deep water. She came up sputtering and cursing. "Sesshomaru!" she admonished.

He chuckled as he stripped and joined her in the water. She just about punched him before he turned her around and started scrubbing her back. She was shocked, he really was going to bathe her?

Sesshomaru knew she was pouting for real now, very unbecoming, but somewhat adorable. He kept up with the even strokes on her skin as he took in the lovely view of her. Damp and enticing. He took his time washing her hair and relaxing her. Once he was satisfied that her back half was clean, and she was sufficiently in a state of relaxation, he turned her gently.

Her eyes only briefly blinked open before closing again. He carefully commenced washing her front, for the moment is actions were purely chaste, though his thoughts may not have been. He was almost finished with bathing her when he spoke again. "As you fought I had to greatly restrain myself from coming onto the field."

Her mood soured even in her relaxation, though her eyes remained closed.

He huffed. "Do not misunderstand me. I did not intend to save you, you were more than adequately capable of doing that yourself."

Her lips curled upwards once more at his praise. "Then what did you want to do?" she hummed.

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Because, my mate, you were so enticing I wanted to have my way with you right there in front of all those demons. That way they could see that only This Sesshomaru is due you and only I can satisfy you."

Kagome lost her breath and the use of her legs. If Sesshomaru hadn't had a hold on her she would've sunk under the water.

Sesshomaru wasn't one for dirty talk, in fact he was usually silent during the act itself. So for him to say such things, be able to articulate that much desire, he must be highly worked up.

And _what_ he said! He would have sex in front of all those demons so he could mark his claim? It was possessive and demanding, it touched hidden fantasies within her _she_ hadn't been aware she had. She knew he'd never follow through with such a scenario, because she also knew he'd never let another male see her naked. All that said from that velvety tongue and dark-chocolate voice... who wouldn't get knocked off their feet?!

She attempted to whimper his name but he stopped her by taking her lips again by force. She yielded easily to him. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

After a minute they broke apart to breathe. Sesshomaru's eyes were red with turquoise pupils, he was very close to succumbing to his instincts. "Mine," he growled with a note of finality.

His voice sent another thrill through her. "Yours, only yours," she agreed.

((O))

That day, every creature in the citadel and the surrounding areas became quite familiar with how much the Lord of The West approved of his Lady.

Though Shippo wrinkled his nose and cursed that he hadn't left for school earlier. There are just some things you don't want to know your parents do.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **A/N: So, in medicine pyrexia is the technical word for fever. They had to get this fever under control! LOL**

 **I thought you'd enjoy a little steam at the end of this long road. Thank you all so much for reading! This has been an exciting ride and I'm glad you all could join me on it. Peace to you all!**

Just a little story postscript is all that's left.


	14. Postscript: All The Way Back Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the story or characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

 **A/N: This is the end, my sweets. Thank you to all who've reviewed and favorited. I greatly appreciate your kindness. It makes me very happy this was so well received.  
**

* * *

Postscript: All The Way Back Forward

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi was trying to relax by reading a book, but she found her mind wandering as it had done so many times of late. It'd been a year since her beloved eldest had disappeared down the well for the last time. She wondered how Kagome was doing, and if InuYasha were treating her well.

She supported her daughter's decision but it hurt that she'd never see her again. Souta was a constant comfort and help to her, even though he was currently and school, and the children's grandfather was well but currently at a doctor's appointment. She shouldn't complain, life was peaceful and secure enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. She was not expecting visitors, as the shrine was closed for the day, so she suspected a solicitor. With a bone-weary sigh she pushed herself up out of the chair to answer it.

What met her on the other side of the door shocked and confused her. There stood a woman with long dark hair spilling down her back. The woman was dressed impeccably but with a casual air that made her seem more approachable. She wore dark gray dress slacks and a white shirt that billowed in the breeze, indicating it's silken fabric. The woman wore aviator sunglasses which hid her eyes and distinguishing features.

What struck Mrs. Higurashi the most was the remarkable resemblance this woman had to Kagome. She shook her head, it must be wishful thinking. She was fooling herself, her Kagome was five hundred years in the past, it couldn't possibly be her. Besides, this woman exuded refinement and breeding, as well as an air of maturity which her teenage daughter didn't have last she saw her.

The woman seemed to be trembling quite hard as she raised her hand to remove her sunglasses. The eye-wear was dropped to the porch thoughtlessly and Mrs. Higurashi watched their course before looking back up to the woman.

She nearly lost the use of her legs when she spotted a pair of _very_ familiar blue eyes. "Kagome," she gasped out as she grabbed the doorjamb to steady herself.

Kagome rushed forward to support her mother and gently guided her back to the chair she'd recently vacated. As soon as the matriarch was situated the priestess dashed to the kitchen to retrieve her a glass of water.

Mrs. Higurashi took a few calming sips before she regained her breath. "Kagome? When did you get back? Is the well working again?"

Kagome smiled softly as she took the cup from her mother's hand and set it on a nearby table. "I didn't come through the well, you could say I came the long way around."

Mrs. Higurashi's brows scrunched together and she rubbed at her aching temples. "I don't understand. You're here but you didn't come through the well? And you look different." This was all so confusing. "Is InuYasha with you?"

A ghost passed over Kagome's features but it was gone as soon as it arrived. "I have much to tell you, Mom."

For the next hour or so Kagome briefly relayed what the jewel had done to her and her broken relationship with the half-demon. There were tears and laughter as she told about how she'd become close to The Lord of The West and what that had led to.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "It's hard for me to reconcile this version of Sesshomaru you are presenting me with now, and the version I heard about before."

Kagome chuckled low. "Don't I know it. I was there and I sometimes forget he's not that cold, stoic demon I first met." Her eyes grew soft. "Oh, but, Mom, if you knew how much he loves me and has taken care of me." Tears welled in her eyes at the memories they had shared over the centuries.

Mrs. Higurashi's own eyes brimmed with moisture to see her daughter's emotion. If this demon could love her daughter that much, to move her to tears at the thought of him, than she could wholeheartedly give them her blessing. "Well, I suppose I will have to meet this son-in-law of mine."

Kagome beamed, she hadn't realized how much she'd been craving her mother's approval on her mating. "I would like to bring him by tomorrow if that's alright. I want him to meet Grandpa and Souta as well."

"Of course, that would be lovely. Can I also look forward to meeting grandchildren? I mean, you _have_ been married for almost five hundred years," the elder woman prompted.

"Mother!" Kagome barked out an embarrassed laugh. "Let's take this one step at a time, shall we?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a pout that was completely unbecoming for her age but made both woman laugh.

Just then there was the sound of two very familiar voices at the door. Kagome ducked into the kitchen as the two men of the household returned.

Mrs. Higurashi stood to greet them. "Welcome home, you two. Dinner will be a little delayed tonight."

Souta gave his mother a worried look. "Are you feeling okay? Did you fall asleep in the chair again?"

She chuckled and shook her head, what a sweet boy. "Nothing like that, I simply had an unexpected visitor, that's all."

"Who was it, my dear?" grandpa asked as he found a seat.

The woman smiled and twisted her hands in her apron. "Why don't you see for yourselves."

Kagome had been listening and took her cue to return. Both men's eyes rounded as they stared at the apparition. "Kagome," they yelled in unison.

Soon the time traveler was engulfed in hugs. Her grandfather cried tears of joy, and though Souta put on a brave face she knew he wasn't far behind. Soon they settled into seats and Kagome went over her story again, this time slower so that she could answer more questions.

Mrs. Higurashi took time to prepare a light dinner for everyone so they could continue. Having just heard the tale she could afford to miss parts of the retelling.

Before they knew it it was very late and all were tired but excited. Kagome called Sesshomaru to let him know she was on her way home and they were on for the next day. Goodbyes were said and everyone headed to their beds for a little rest.

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled up to the shrine steps and got out. Sesshomaru came around the car to join his bride at the bottom of the steps. "I know we have visited here many times in the last several centuries, but this will be the first time while your family lives here."

Kagome gave him a soft look. "They're your family too."

He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "So they are."

Kagome bit her lip to restrain a giggle. "I do have to warn you that Grandpa might try to throw a sutra on you, though they're harmless. He doesn't have the best manners when it comes to demons. Sorry."

He let his arm drop and he shrugged. "This Sesshomaru will refrain from killing him."

Kagome laughed outright. It had become a running joke with them that he could no longer kill on whims due to the prevalence of video cameras these days.

"Shall we?" he motioned towards the archway at the top.

Kagome nodded and they started up. She kept shooting her husband glances as they ascended the staircase. "I haven't seen you this nervous since the first time your mother came to visit after we were mated."

He glared at her. "Not then, nor am I now, _nervous_. Besides, I seem to remember on that occasion you were in a near state of panic."

She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Well, how was I supposed to know she was still alive." She settled and smiled fondly. "My mother already loves you, because I love you," she said in a soft voice.

He stopped them and leaned down, giving her a swift kiss on the lips. "And I love you, Kagome."

She sighed dreamily. "I never tire of hearing that."

He smiled but was quiet as they continued on. Less than a minute later they were at the top and it was a few steps more to the door of the house.

They paused on the porch and Kagome straightened his tie. Sesshomaru knocked and they waited. Soon they heard a commotion inside and Souta's excited voice. "They're here!"

The teenager opened the door with an huge grin but froze at the sight of Sesshomaru. Kagome chuckled, yeah, her mate had that effect on people.

"Why are you just standing in the doorway?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she came up behind her son. She looked at the couple on her porch and tears formed in her eyes. "Kagome," she turned to the male, "Lord Sesshomaru." She gave him a bow and Souta was shaken out of his stupor and followed suit.

"Please, Sesshomaru is fine." He waved them off and Kagome took his hand and squeezed it.

They all made their way into the living room where Grandpa was waiting for them. He ambled over to the couple and eyed the tall stranger. "Demon!" he cried brokenly and slapped a sutra to the tall lord's chest.

Kagome covered her laugh with her hand and Souta rolled his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she retrieved the paper. "I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru smiled easily. "It's quite alright, I'm unharmed."

After the excitement they sat and talked. Sesshomaru was amazed at how at ease he felt with these people. Perhaps it was the close scent to Kagome which permeated the house. Whatever it was he was able to be more himself with them than any other people he'd just met.

Souta informed them in the course of the conversation that he was taking kendo, and had a tournament coming. Sesshomaru offered to give him pointers if he would like. If his face was any indication then Souta looked like he'd been handed the moon.

Kagome shook her head, her brother's idol had been replaced.

They talked all day and into the evening and before they knew it it was time for the couple to go. Grandpa had already retired for the night. Souta hugged his sister and she promised to come to his tournament. Mrs. Higurashi walked them to the door.

"I had a lovely day, ma'am," Sesshomaru said with a dip of his head. Kagome looped one of her hands into the crook of his arm.

The matron smiled and returned the gesture. "I want to thank you, Sesshomaru, for being there for my daughter. I know she can be a handful at times, but thank you for loving her." She bowed again, this time more deeply.

Kagome looked ruffled but Sesshomaru patted her hand. "I agree that she can be a handful."

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"But one thing I have discovered over the years is that she is easy to love." He held his mate's gaze, holding back none of the affection he felt for her in the look.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded sagely to herself. If he looks at her like that, then she was content with their union. She felt bold as she reached up and hugged the usually stoic demon. "Do come again any time. This is as much your home as it is ours," she spoke to both of them.

Sesshomaru was touched. "Thank you."

Kagome gave her mother one last hug and they departed. They were half-way down the steps when she spoke again. "Thank you for this, Sesshomaru."

He raised a brow at her. "No need for thanks, I have been hearing about them for centuries. Even if you didn't accompany me I would have come."

He elicited the chuckled he was hoping for, but she stopped them and turned to face him. "I'm just so happy that I got to see them again," her voice trailed off in a happy sob.

He pulled her to his chest and smoothed her hair. "I'm honored I could walk this path with you, and end up at your beginnings. I should be the one to thank you."

She choked out a laugh and reached up so she could kiss him. He really was perfect.

S/K

(eyecanread)

* * *

 **A/N: Why did Sesshomaru wear a tie to an informal family gathering? Because he's very traditional and would wear one when meeting his mother-in-law for the first time, it was that or a full formal kimono (Kagome talked him out of that).  
Also, let's just imagine that for a moment – Sesshomaru in a finely tailored suit and tie without the jacket... *drool*  
Yep, that _would_ make an impression.**

 **I was going to make a note in here how Mrs. Higurashi was disappointed that Sesshomaru didn't have cute ears like InuYasha, but I couldn't find a place for it.**

Please keep this story in your watch list. When/if I post the sequel, which I've already started writing (what is wrong with me!), I will announce it on this story. It won't be for some time though, I need a break! LOL See you all around.


End file.
